


Presentation Serum

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sam, Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dub, Dubious Consent, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Past Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam, presenting Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: When Dean's presentation as Alpha or Omega hadn't come naturally, Dean had chosen not to receive the relatively-commonplace Presentation Serum.  He'd never wanted to be Alpha and if he never presented, he never had to worry about that. One thing he did not count on was one Gabriel Novak.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean bent over, laughing loudly. His brother leaned back in his chair, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Ash was grinning while Garth seemed confused. Dean glanced up as Jo appeared. She settled down next to him, pressed to his side. The older Winchester brother would have shuffled over to give her more room, but Garth was close on the other side.

“What’s up Jo?” Dean asked. She was clearly upset.

“Mom’s training her! That new girl,” Jo huffed, glaring over towards the bar. “I’ve been working here for years and she shows up and is behind the bar her second week!”

“She was hired as a bartender,” Dean reminded her.

“Ya, but I didn’t think she’d actually get to do it! She hasn’t even waitress’d. You have to put in your time y’know!?” Jo snapped. Dean winced at the scent of Jo’s petulant displeasure. It was a sharp smell and made Dean a little light-headed. He felt Sam’s eyes boring into him and glanced up. Sam looked concerned, but Dean glared at him with a look that clearly-said ‘shut your cakehole, bitch’.

“Listen Jo, I know you don’t want to hear this, but maybe you should try helping the new girl,” Sam said, ever the peacekeeper.

“Seriously? I can’t stand to be in the same-“

“Careful Jo,” Dean practically growled. Jo flinched at Dean’s tone, glancing up at him in confusion.

“You know Ellen doesn’t take people in if they haven’t been referred by pack,” Garth said. Jo glanced at him then back to Dean. She was gone in a huff, taking her poisonous scent with her. Dean stood after a few moments, grunting that he needed to use the head.

As he crossed the bar, an unfamiliar scent hit him. He turned, looking around in confusion for a moment. He caught sight of a couple unfamiliar men. They weren’t pack, but that didn’t mean much. People came and went through the Roadhouse. It wasn’t unusual. Still, something about that smell. He didn’t see anything particular unusual with the dark-haired, blue-eyed man facing towards him. It wasn’t his scent that had caught Dean’s attention but his companion’s. Though strongly-muted by neutralizers it was still really good. Shaking himself, Dean walked away with little more than a contemplative expression.

Dean entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. He jerked his jacket off and walked to the sink, bracing his hands on it and drawing deep breaths. He looked up at his reflection for a contemplative moment then shook himself. There was a knock on the door.

“Can’t get a moment’s peace, can I?” he grumbled, heading to the door after swiping his jacket back up off the ground. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was face-to-face with the blue-eyed man he’d been eying earlier.

“Pardon me,” the man said, lowering his head with a sheepish look. Dean smiled warmly.

“Nah, I’m sorry, man. Thought you were one of my asshole friends,” he said, patting the nice-smelling man on his shoulder. “Can I buy you a drink?” he offered.

“Uh…” the man stuttered. Dean chuckled again.

“I’ll be at the bar. If you decide you want one feel free to join me, if not no hard feelings,” Dean said. He gave him a wink then slid past him towards the bar.

Dean didn’t see the blue-eyed man’s friend, but that was alright. He hadn’t smelt someone so good in a while. He wouldn’t mind spending a little bit of time with him. Dean settled at the bar, grinning at Charlie who sent him a wink. “Be right there, hot stuff,” she said, drawing a laugh from her friend.

“Flirting with the regulars… girl knows how to get her tips,” Ellen said with a smirk. Charlie appeared a couple minutes later with a whisky and grin, leaning on the bar and eying him closely.

“So that flighty little Beta doesn’t seem to like me much,” Charlie noted.

“No she does not,” Dean replied, chuckling and glancing over at Jo who was arguing with her mother. “She’s just a pup though, just mad because her mom won’t let her tend bar.”

“She’s old enough isn’t she? Why won’t she?”

“Oh, you’ll see Your Majesty,” Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

He glanced over when a man sat down beside him. He looked over, surprised the blue-eyed man had taken him up on his offer. The sweet, soothing smell clinging to him was muted, but not covered as fully as his friend’s had been. It was good, but Dean was pretty sure whatever deliciousness he’d picked up before was from this messy-haired man’s former companion. Perhaps his neutralizers hadn’t been as strong as Dean thought. This man was clearly a very sweet Omega - a male Omega which was pretty rare in itself. Dean was always up for new friends though he tended to stick with Beta partners as a rule so he probably wasn’t taking sex-hair home tonight, not that Dean Winchester made a habit of ruling things out.

“I will have a beer please. He will buy,” blue-eyes said. His voice was a deep, rough timber. Dean hadn’t noticed it before and he liked it.

“Will he?” Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. She reached under the bar to grab a glass without waiting for confirmation. She set it in front of Castiel then sent a glance to Dean who raised his whisky in a sort of salute to her.

“Dean Winchester,” Dean introduced himself as soon as Charlie had walked off to help another patron.

“I am Castiel Novak,” the other man said, taking the offered hand. Dean gripped it warmly, shaking for a brief moment before letting go.

“Where’d your friend go?”

“My brother had a date, said I should stay here and practice my people skills,” Castiel explained, pulling the beer closer to himself and picking at the label idly.

“Well, his loss - my gain,” Dean said, holding up his glass. Castiel stared at it for a moment before understanding seemed to dawn on him and he tapped his glass of beer to it.

“What do you do?” Dean asked.

“I’m a nurse. I work in a transition facility, helping people with presentation,” Castiel replied. “Mine was… well, we make them better.” Dean was quiet, but nodded all the same. He’d heard many stories. He looked over at Charlie though, watching her flit about the bar. He’d been there for hers.

Dean and Charlie had met a few years back at a bar, chance encounter following her LARPing weekend and when he was on the road back from a COMICON he would never tell Sam about. She’d gotten him into the whole LARPing thing - again something his brother Sam never needed to know - and they’d become near-instant best friends.

Charlie had been living in New York City the last few years, but six months ago decided that she wanted to transition, told him she’d made the appointment and couldn’t change it or she’d lose her nerve. He’d driven all day and all night to get to her in time and he’d been there through the whole ordeal, a week in total as she became the most rare primary-secondary gender combinations there was - Female-Alpha. It was even more rare than an Omega male and definitely less accepted by general society. The transition had kind of turned her world a bit topsy turvy for a while, ended her relationship with her Beta girlfriend Dorothy, caused her to be forced out of the tech company she’d all but started herself. Dean had told her to move to Lawrence and without a moment’s hesitation, she’d agreed now here they were.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked quietly. Dean looked up at him, blinking to bring himself back to the present.

“Ya man, just… I helped my friend through a serum transition last year. It was rough so thanks for what you do,” he told him. Castiel nodded with a handsome smile. A brief thought crossed his mind that he might make an exception for sex-hair guy, but he just laughed and shook off that thought. He wasn’t looking to get lucky tonight.

“What is it that you do for a living Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Mechanic over at Singers,” Dean replied easily, leaning back in his chair and cradling his whisky glass in his hand, looking at the way the light shone through the liquid… quite near his favorite color. He preferred sunlight shining through a glass of smooth Pendleton.

“Do you enjoy it?”

“I do,” Dean nodded, sipping his whisky. “Doesn’t pay great, doesn’t make lives all that much better like yours, but I like fixing things with my hands. I like investigating the issue, finding the broken pieces, and sorting it all out.”

“I assume you are good at it then,” Castiel said. Dean looked at him with a cocky smirk then nodded. “I am very good at making others feel at ease. My brother says it’s a supernatural ability because I’m hopeless at interacting with other people.”

“Your brother sounds like a dick,” Dean told him, humor in his tone.

“He is rather unpleasant at times, but he is not incorrect about my lack of social ability.”

“I think you’re doing just fine, buddy,” Dean said, clapping him on the back. Castiel smiled at him, pleased. Dean looked over as the door opened, his brother walking in with an armful of books. “Ugh, come on Sammy, don’t bring that stuff in here!”

“Shut it Dean. I’m researching a case,” Sam said, dropping his books heavily onto the bar beside his brother, perching himself on a stool.

“You know what they say about all work and no play Sammy,” Dean trailed off.

“Knock it off with the cliches dude,” Charlie scolded, walking up in front of Sam who looked up at her in confusion.

“What- weren’t you - when-“

“I told you. I told you he wasn’t listening when I told him. Pay up!” Dean said, slapping his hand on the bar. Charlie shook her head, giving the very lost Sam a dirty look as she dropped a twenty on the bar.

“When did you tell me?”

“I had Charlie on FaceTime and told you three times while she was on the road here. ‘Charlie’s moving to Lawrence’, ‘Ya, cool man.’ ‘Hey Sammy, if Charlie can’t find a place to stay, she’s sleeping on the couch,’ ‘That’s fine man, whatever. Just let me finish this,’ ‘Well maybe she should sleep in your room. It would be chivalrous of you’, ‘Perfect, sounds great.’” Dean said quoting the whole conversation mockingly.

“Shoot, I’m sorry Charlie. It’s just this case-“

“You owe me Winchester. I had plans for that twenty,” Charlie replied sharply. Sam sighed, glancing at his brother with an apologetic look, but his eyes slipped past his brother to the handsome man beside him.

“Uh, hi,” Sam said awkwardly.

“Sam - Castiel, Castiel - Sam,” Dean said, watching in amusement as Sam’s jaw went slack. He leaned back in his seat as his brother breathed in the subtle yet delightful scent of the man beside him. Sam’s nostril’s flared and Dean was instantly sure he didn’t want to be sitting between his brother and sex-hair a minute longer.

“I think I should call it a night, Charlie. Work in the morning and all. Thanks for the drinks,” he said, pressing the twenty back towards her across the bar.

“Whatever nerd,” she huffed.

“Castiel, don’t be a stranger. You’re always welcome at the Roadhouse and if anyone gives you any shit, tell ‘em you’re friends with Dean Winchester and he’ll kick their teeth in,” Dean offered. Castiel nodded, holding out his hand which Dean shook. He threw an arm over Sam’s shoulders, startling him into paying attention. “Hottest Omega I’ve ever seen. Don’t screw it up,” Dean whispered to his brother. Sam elbowed him sharply. Dean just sent Castiel another bright grin, heading out with a good feeling about having left his brother and the handsome Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean huffed out a breath. He rolled out from under the ’98 Honda Civic. It was really hot. He sat up, resting his forearms on his knees as he drew a few deep breaths. “Heads up!” Jo called. He looked up in time to catch the bottle of water zooming towards his head.

“Nice reflexes!” she complimented. Dean rolled his eyes but was secretly highly-pleased with himself. He quickly opened the bottle, tipping it back. It was nice and cold, straight out of the fridge. He let out a sigh, tipping it over his head before taking another sip.

“It’s fucking hot, Bobby,” Jo called. “Dean’s going to die of heat stroke if you don’t get that damned AC fixed!”

“Joanna-Beth if you don’t mind your own god damned business, I’ll have your ass out here working that Buick over there,” Bobby called back, gruffly. Dean laughed, exchanging a look with Jo. Bobby would never mess with Jo. He was too afraid of Ellen.

“How long until you’re done with this one?” she asked.

“Just finished up. Quick oil change and then I’m off to the bar,” Dean explained.

“Good! I’m headed there now, bar backing starting at five,” Jo huffed.

“She still won’t let you bartend huh?” Dean smiled, a little worried about broaching the subject again.

“Says I need to learn better work ethic before I get one of the better-paying jobs.” The tone Jo took made it very clear that she didn’t agree with her mother’s assessment that she didn’t have good work ethic. Dean had to agree with Ellen, but was saved from saying so when a car pulled up in front of the open bay doors. Jo let out a loud, whiny groan. Dean didn’t need to breathe very deeply to take in the sour turn to Jo’s scent. Her childish displeasure at the late-afternoon customer might cost them said customer so he stood quickly.

“Alright, head on out to the bar. You know your mom will be pissed if you’re late,” he said quickly. Her scent cleared immediately, replaced with light, breezy undertones and something that smelled a lot like gratitude.

Jo was so transparent sometimes, had no control over her scent. It was like she was a freaking preteen who’d just presented or something rather than the nineteen-year-old Beta she was.

It was harder for betas to learn to control their scent though. They didn’t experience scent the way Alphas and Omegas did so they couldn’t really understand how bad it was. Even before the transition, their senses were duller than pre-Omegas and pre-Alphas. While a Beta might not notice their own scent, for someone who hadn’t yet presented or one of the more extreme genders, it was very obvious and very distracting.

Dean guided Jo towards the office doors, heading straight for the Candy Red 1969 Chevy Camaro. He hoped to catch the customer before they headed to the office and ran into Jo. He didn’t want her to turn him off to the shop. He lived for working on beautiful classics like that. Dean gave his friendliest grin as he stepped out into the sun, heading towards the driver side as a man opened the door, standing up and stepping out. “Hello,” Dean greeted. He was wiping his hand off on his jeans as he drew near then offered it when he was close.

“Hey, I’m Dean. You can pass on the handshake. Just got my hands outta a very poorly-kept Civic. Wouldn’t want this beautiful baby to catch anything,” Dean said. The shorter man before him laughed and took his hand despite the potential for communicable car diseases. The man’s scent struck him like a freaking freight train. He quickly switched to breathing through his mouth, fighting the urge to shrink before the most overwhelmingly Alpha scent he’d ever faced. It was… the best thing he’d ever smelled, but he had to focus.

Dean retracted his hand and clenched it lightly into a fist. He could see the man before him staring down at his own hand for a moment before pulling it back. It was trembling. Dean looked up to see the man’s nostrils flaring. He could smell Dean as well and by the look he was just as affected. Dean closed his eyes for a bare moment. He was at work. He needed to do his job or Bobby would knock him over the head.

“Here-“ Dean paused, clearing his throat nervously before continuing. “Here for a checkup I hope. Nothing’s wrong?” Dean asked. The man stared at him for a long moment and Dean couldn’t help but try to categorize the color of his eyes - amber? Gold? Neither was quite right. Dean thought of his contemplation last night… the whisky glass.

“Just… routine checkup… maintenance,” the man breathed out softly. Dean nodded, stepping up closer and running his hand over the hood lightly. The other man stepped back a bit, an uncharacteristic move for an Alpha. It made Dean smile slightly.

“She’s seriously beautiful man,” Dean whispered, praying the inside was as immaculate as the outside.

“She’s my everything,” the other man said in a voice that seemed to be struggling for casual. Dean laughed, but it was stilted. It was becoming harder to ignore that scent and his body was getting warm. He wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was embarrassment. His face was heating up. That would make sense if Dean was prone to feeling such things.

The stranger’s breath caught and the next words to come out were in a gasp. “You’re… unpresented?” Dean stiffened, taking one very large step back.

No one had ever asked him that before. Not only was it nearly-impossible that he could tell, it was very rude to point it out if he could sense it somehow… at least Dean thought so. Unpresented people in their twenties were quite an anomaly. They were highly-discriminated against - in work, relationships, government programs, opportunities. With everything that had happened with Charlie recently, he was on edge about that kind of thing.

The man seemed to recognize his error almost immediately, his eyes bulging. “I’m so sorry. I just - I’m a doctor and I’m used the way it feels when someone hasn’t… Most request the serum before…”

Dean watched him flounder a moment, but he could hear the sincerity in his voice and he smelled too damn good to be a bad person. Dean’s sense of smell was heightened due to his unpresented status. Sam’s Alpha senses were a bit keener, but Sam had always been a bit of a freak of nature. Still, deciding to trust someone because of their scent was a first for Dean. Usually he didn’t let such things rule him - scents, pheromones - but one whiff of this man and he wasn’t sure he could dislike him no matter what nonsense came out of his mouth.

“-before they’re old as dirt like me?” Dean clarified lightly, giving the poor Alpha an easy grin which seemed to calm him if his scent was any indication. Dean could taste it in the air, despite his best efforts to ignore the pheromones rolling off this man before him.

“Do you need it back tomorrow?” Dean asked. The Alpha stared at him for a few moments, seeming to have not registered the words. Dean took a deep breath and holding it before stepping forward again. He lifted a hand which seemed to draw the other man’s attention enough that he didn’t need to touch his shoulder as he’d been planning. He lowered it to his side and stepped back again. “It’s really okay, man. I’m just not used to people noticing or…”

“Bringing attention to it like to total dicks?” the man with the whiskey-colored eyes asked, seeming to regain a little more control over himself. Dean laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“Do you need it back tomorrow?” Dean repeated his question.

“I was hoping I could…” the man trailed off, looking sheepish again.

“Go ahead. You’ve already made a total ass of yourself, an unreasonable request won’t make it all that much worse,” Dean prodded. The short Alpha let out an amused laugh and Dean’s face grew even warmer, chest tightening slightly at the sound.

“I was hoping I could bring her back by tomorrow. I’m happy to wait, but I don’t like her being away from me too long,” Gabriel said.

Dean laughed heartily at that. “I can see why. She’s too beautiful to let outta your sight for long,” he added, to make sure the man knew he wasn’t mocking him. Gabriel smiled, a crooked grin that caused a warm feeling to bloom in Dean’s chest.

“If you want to come inside,” he offered, “I’ll get you on my schedule.” Dean led the way to the glass doors, the man following. Dean held the door for him, noticing with a grin how he walked in a bit tensely. Big strong Alpha not used to doors being held for him huh? The thought made Dean nearly laugh out loud again.

The other man was eying Dean suspiciously as he rounded the counter, taking a seat in a tall stool and turning around, rolling away to grab a book on from a cabinet behind him. His greasy hands left prints on the book and pages as he flipped through it. “Looks like I’m all booked up through Thursday. Friday morning looks clear though,” Dean said, looking up at Gabriel.

“I leave town this weekend,” Gabriel sighed, sounding stressed, anxious perhaps. Usually negative feelings came off as sour or bitter or some other foul scent, but the scent coming off Gabriel’s was just a strange mixture of pine trees in a forest with a fresh fog rolling in. Dean stared at him in confusion. Was he upset? Dean had never smelt something so specific, something so strangely-definable yet so far from a typical emotion that he couldn’t be sure what was happening.

“Has anyone ever told you that your… your scent is different than anything I’ve ever…” Dean trailed off, wondering if perhaps that was a rude question. Usually people didn’t talk about it. They reacted to each other, processed each others scents, but talking about it wasn’t typical… not taboo, but unusual.

Gabriel let out a huff of air and leaned forward, placing both hands on the counter and slumping slightly. “I thought it was just the way I was experiencing you.”

“Experiencing?” Dean repeated, confused.

“I… I can smell your neutralizers… but it’s like you’re overpowering them. I haven’t ever been around someone who projected much of anything before presenting, but I can tell that you haven’t and I just…”

“You can scent me?” Dean asked slowly, confused and slightly panicked. “No. No no no,” he choked up, backing away. “Shit.”

“Stop… please calm down,” Gabriel exclaimed. He held up both hands in what must have seemed a soothing gesture.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I didn’t take that freaking serum for a reason man,” Dean bit out, standing from his stool and pacing towards the computer then back, running both greasy hands through his hair. “What did you do?”

“No clue. I have no clue what… the only thing that can make you present after age 16 without the use of the serum is… but that’s not possible. There’s no way you’re-“

“Spit it out dude!” Dean demanded, feeling hotter in this air-conditioned box than he had in the sweltering heat of the garage.

“We’d have to be True Mates for it to trigger a presentation at your age.”

“No way,” Dean gasped out. “No, because Betas don’t have True Mates and you’re an Alpha… that would mean I’m going to be an-“ Dean couldn’t say the word.

“An Omega,” Gabriel concluded for him, bracing himself, waiting for the panic to rise. He wondered briefly if his ability to calm Dean as his natural-made Alpha would work before the man had even presented.

He’d heard of this happening of course. The whole theory of the presentation serum was based around the natural phenomenon actually, but since it had been invented unpresented men over the age of 16 were almost unheard of. When they reached that point and it was clear they weren’t going to present, they’d get the serum. It was as natural as getting your yearly flu vaccine nowadays.

More often, women chose to remain unpresented. They had a higher rate of becoming Betas and would often decline to present - if their bodies didn’t naturally go into it at puberty - to keep from experiencing some of the unfavorable aspects of becoming a Beta. Beta men’s senses dulled as well of course, but not as drastically as the women.

Dean stared down at his palms, dirty and shaking. His expression was blank for a few and Gabriel was unable to understand his scent. It was too complex, too different from any person he’d ever encountered. He smelled right now like fire burning in a small room, the smoke choking Gabriel as he tried to figure out how to intervene, to help. Something primal inside of him was screaming - demanding that he act, do something. The scent changed so abruptly Gabriel nearly reeled. The smoke cleared and the scent of the fire muted into the smell of summer on a blistering day. Dean let out a heavy breath and laughed - actually laughed.

“Idiot. You were an Omega the whole time,” Dean cursed at himself, but his tone was anything but disappointed. Relief flooded Gabriel. Forcing someone to present - even if it was through natural chemistry - seemed like an almost-inexcusably barbaric thing. If Dean had been refusing the serum because of a fear of becoming an Omega, he would have never forgiven himself. Dean laughed softly and Gabriel let out a heavy breath.

Omegas were poorly treated in certain parts of the world of course and even discriminated against here in the US, but most people - good people - weren’t like that. Still, it could cause some to hesitate. Many Omegas lived their lives hidden behind scent blockers, passing as Beta or Alpha if they were extremely good at hiding their natural tendencies.

Gabriel looked at Dean… really looked at him and he wondered how THIS could be his True Mate. Only one in a million found theirs. They were typically born into the same generation of course, but with the world as big as it was finding them was hard. Some scoured the earth searching and never found their own. People were perfectly matched though so perhaps those who tore through half the countries of the world looking for their True Mate missed them because that person was scouring the other half of them.

Dean was tall and extremely muscular. Gabriel could well see why Dean wouldn’t have thought he’d be an Omega. He was clearly more built and probably stronger than Gabriel or any of Gabriel’s Alpha siblings, even the strongest brother Michael.

“Stop staring at me, creep,” Dean bit out. Gabriel flushed, eyes raising from Dean’s muscled shoulders to meet Dean’s gaze. There was a mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes that put him at ease. He smiled at the taller man.

“Guess you’re going to fix my car for free?” Gabriel asked.

“Not anytime soon,” Dean muttered. Gabriel stared at him in confusion for a moment. “Thought you said you were a doctor,” Dean snorted, feeling the heat start to press at him more urgently. Gabriel looked at him confused for a moment then realized why that was a stupid question.

“Oh no,” Gabriel muttered.

“You’re sayin’,” Dean grumbled, sitting back down heavily.

“Should I…” Gabriel began, but he hesitated. Dean tensed, prepared for the man to ask if he should help him through it, be there during his change… his first heat. He tried to remain calm, to keep anything from leaking through his scent, but Gabriel didn’t seem to register any changes before he asked, “Should I call someone? Do you have any Beta or Omega friends who can help us?” Gabriel blinked in shock as Dean immediately stopped trying to control his reactions. The scent of gratitude and hope hit Gabriel like a wave of springtime air and he stumbled back under the force of it. “You thought I’d- I’m not a total dick, man.”

“Guess not. Good lesson to learn right up front though don’t you think?” Dean asked. Gabriel huffed, trying not to be offended or to find it weird that he understood every emotion rolling off of Dean when they were nothing like anything he’d experienced from another person.

“My brother will help,” Dean said. He stood so he could reach into his back pocket and pull out his phone. “He’s an Alpha but-“ Dean paused at the deep-throated growl that came from Gabriel’s chest. His eyes narrowed. “We’re full-blooded siblings. He won’t be affected by my heat.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel grumbled out, clearly fighting the posturing his body was trying to do. Dean wasn’t sure if Gabriel’s tense response made him angry, frustrated, or aroused. His body made the choice for him settling on very, very aroused. Dean swallowed hard, forcing the lust to the back of his mind even as another wave of heat washed over him. He bent over, phone falling from his hand. Dean was able to brace himself on his elbows on the counter. Gabriel was around the counter in a split second, collecting the phone from the ground and guiding Dean to sit back down. A rumble sounded in his chest as he caught a close whiff of Dean.

“Am I sure my own brother won’t fuck me or am I sure my mom didn’t get impregnated by the milkman?” Dean grunted in question.

“Right, I am a total dick after all. Brother… now,” Gabriel choked out, trying not to breathe him in. “Name Dean. What’s his name?” Gabriel frantically clicked through to Dean’s recent calls.

“Sam,” he said immediately. Gabriel saw the last call made was to a Sam W and clicked it.

“Dean, I’m done having this conversation,” was the first thing spoken over the line.

“Oh trust me sweet cheeks, this will be the first and last time you ever have this conversation,” Gabriel said.

“Ugh, give me the phone dude,” Dean grumbled. Gabriel stiffened as Dean’s hand wrapped around his wrist, but instead of taking the phone it stayed in place and Dean let out a low, almost-erotic moan.

“So… your brother is in transition and we need you here… now,” Gabriel said in as low and controlled a tone as he could possibly get out.

His inner Alpha was roaring at him, demanding that he bite, claim. His eyes locked on Dean’s neck, slick with sweat. Blood roared in Gabriel’s ears and he heard nothing that was spoken by the panicked voice on the other end of the call. Dean’s transition wouldn’t be complete for days so any sexual claim would not be effective, but he could claim all of Dean. One bite - a mating mark - and Dean would be his.

Gabriel recognized his thoughts and forcefully shoved himself away from the counter, yanking his hand free from Dean’s grasp, ignoring that it pulled Dean off the stool and caused him to sprawl on the ground. The position was more vulnerable, more open and Gabriel used more self-control than he believed he even possessed to mechanically walk from the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

“Dean! Dean!” he shouted. The man didn’t register for a few moments, blinking blearily around himself in confusion, before finally looking to the door and focusing on Gabriel’s face. “Dean, get up and lock both of these doors,” Gabriel ordered, Dean’s phone clutched at his side. It was hot out here, hotter than inside the cool office. Dean barely blinked his eyes open at Gabriel, clearly going into the first wave fast. It was taking hold. A man walked up behind Gabriel who turned, lowering into a defensive posture and growling.

“What the hell are you-“ Bobby demanded, looking past him to Dean who was lying on the floor, shuddering, sweat pouring down his face.

“Don’t know who you are boy, but you’d best get the hell out of my shop before I put a hole in your chest,” Bobby threatened, holding a shotgun solidly in his hand. “That boy there is pack to me and I will rip you apart before-“

“Bobby- shit… Bobby stop!” Dean’s voice called weakly. “He’s my… m- he’s my Alpha. He- don’t know his name, but he’s-“

“Don’t we have ourselves a damn fine problem here,” Bobby grumbled. He reached in his pocket, the Alpha in front of him tensing, ready to attack if Bobby got any closer. He was running on instinct, the usually-mild Alpha Doctor who treated kids and handed out lollipops and bandaids with little cartoon heroes on them was gone, replaced with the basest of his instincts which were rarely more than fringe-urges and usually easily pressed to the back of his mind.

“This key… you need to use this key to lock him in… if you want him safe. I don’t think that boy’s getting up off the ground anytime soon to do it for himself,” Bobby said, holding up the key. “I’ll guard the front door.” Gabriel’s growl changed his mind. “Alright boy. I will close the garage doors in here and lock them up tight then I’ll go out there with you so you only have to guard the one door, alright?” Gabriel straightened slightly then looked down at his hand, looking at the phone in confusion for a moment then lifting it to his ear.

“Dean’s brother,” Gabriel greeted again in a suddenly-calm tone.

“Stay the fuck off him, man, or I will tear you apart,” was Sam’s response growl.

“I won’t touch him, but you had better get to the shop fast. Dean’s friend Bobby sent me into a regressed state with one whiff. Dean recognized him which brought me back, but if another Alpha comes by with Dean in there like that, I might actually rip out their throat,” Gabriel explained, struggling with his inner Alpha.

“Have you ever dealt with an Omega presentation before?” Bobby asked. Gabriel turned, holding out his hand for the key. Bobby tossed it rather than step close to the unstable Alpha. Gabriel caught it and locked the door, jerking his head to Bobby for him to follow him outside. Gabriel tossed the phone to Bobby as he headed out.

He could hear Dean’s brother speaking, but he didn’t have the patience to listen. He needed to look after Dean. Bobby closed the garage door on his way out and stood, watching Gabriel as he locked the other door. He crouched by the window, looking through it at Dean who had dragged himself to the couch near the other door and laid down. He clutched his stomach in pain, skin red hot and clammy as he panted his way through the pain in his body.

“I’m a Doctor, Lawrence Regional Transition Clinic. I’m something of an expert,” Gabriel breathed out. “I can’t help with him though. The scent…” Gabriel shuddered, resting his hand on the glass. He’d never been so frustrated in his life. His own True Mate and he couldn’t even touch him, treat him. What use was he?

“You’re not going to believe this, Sam,” Bobby said, holding the phone to his ear and watching the two in front of him, Dean safe behind the glass door and walls of the office and Gabriel kneeling at the door, forehead pressed to the glass as he practically whined at the injustice of being unable to comfort the younger man.

“If I’m figurin’ this right, your brother’s presentin’ was just set off by his True Mate - an Alpha Doctor who just happens to work in the transition clinic over in Lawrence,” 

“Gabriel,” Gabriel said loudly. He paused as Bobby held up a hand. He could see his reflection in the window. Bobby clicked a button on the phone to switch it to speaker then lowered his hand. Gabriel spoke loudly. “My name is Gabriel Novak if you want to confirm. My brother is an Omega nurse. Please grant me permission to bring him to Dean.”

“We’ve got plenty of Omega in our own pack. They-“

“And every single one of them probably presented as teens or preteens!” Gabriel snapped. “Dean’s over twenty. He will need my brother, Castiel.”

There was a long silence before Sam relented. “Fine… that’s it though. My pack handles this and you stay the hell out of the way,” Sam’s voice came over the line, angry and tense. Gabriel frowned, knowing that - by law - he didn’t have to listen to a single thing Sam said. He’d asked about Castiel as a courtesy. As soon as a True Mate connection was made, the Omega’s decisions could be made by his or her new Alpha though only until he or she was coherent to take back their own medical determinations.

“Whatever,” Gabriel muttered. He glared over at his car then back at Dean, growling softly. He looked at Bobby then, staring for a long moment.

“Alright Sam, just get yer ass here alright?” Bobby said before hanging up without paying any mind to Sam’s protest. “Here you go boy. Don’t lose yer marbles again, alright?” He tossed the phone gently. Gabriel caught it. “Where will you take him?” he asked Bobby.

“My house I reckon. He and Sam live in an apartment… too many Alphas… too much risk. I live out on Rochester near the highway - Singer Salvage Yard. It’s remote… safe.” Gabriel nodded, liking the sounds of the place.

Gabriel dialed Castiel’s number, lifting the phone to his ear and resting his forehead against the glass again, watching Dean curl up on his side, face pinched in pain. “Hello Gabriel,” Castiel said mildly.

“Meet me at Singer’s Salvage Yard off Rochester. Approximately 25 year old male, 20 minutes into initial Omega presentation,” Gabriel said softly.

“Someone administered the serum outside a controlled environment?” Castiel asked in that calm, academic tone he had.

“No. I accidentally triggered it,” Gabriel replied, tone slightly more calm himself. Castiel had that affect on people though. He could settle even the most aggressive of alphas with little more than a gentle word and careful stare.

“I see. I will bring my full medical kit,” Castiel said. “I assume you do not plan to claim him today.”

“Would I be calling you if I did?” Gabriel bit out.

“Relax. You’ve seen this half a dozen times Gabriel. It will be rougher than the traditional route, but he will be alright,” 

“I’ve seen post-twenty transitions FIVE times, all by serum, and all in a controlled environment where I could personally care for my patients and NEVER an Omega, let alone a male Omega,” Gabriel said, cringing as Dean rolled onto the floor curling in on himself, elbows to the cold tile, knees underneath himself. His groans were loud and clear though the glass. He was in pain… a lot of it.

“Fuck. He’s hurting Cas,” Gabriel nearly whimpered.

“Where are you now? I will come there directly.” Gabriel turned around as a car pulled up. A young man came at them fast and angry, but was stopped by a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. Dean’s scent clung to this man. Gabriel could smell it from twenty feet away.

“The Salvage Yard, Cas,” he said, lowering the phone and watching the giant of a man approach cautiously. He stood to his full height, standing firmly in front of the door.

“You’re him?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded tightly. Both were so tense they might snap at any moment, but Bobby spoke up between them - a milder, mature Alpha’s voice breaking through with reason.

“Alright, doc, maybe you’d best step aside and let Sam here get his brother home. The sooner he’s there, the sooner that brother of yours can help him, right?” Bobby said. Gabriel looked back at Dean, lifting his hand to clutch his shirt at the center of his chest at the protective, possessive swell, but he fought back his instincts, stepping back once then twice, but freezing.

“I - I can’t,” Gabriel said, stepping firmly back in front of the door. “I think… you’re his brother so you’ll - I know that you won’t, but - I think I am going to need to scent you first.”

“Are you serious?” Sam growled, taking a step forward.

“You don’t understand. I cannot control it. It’s not my idea of a good time either you big Moose, but I can’t get out of your way until I do it,” Gabriel said bluntly.

“Think I can’t make you move?” Sam demanded. Sam glared at him fiercely, but they both cringed at the sound of Dean’s scream. Gabriel turned towards the door, turning his back almost completely to the two other Alphas, showing just how far out of his mind he was over everything. He’d left himself - and by extension his mate - completely vulnerable because of the effect Dean’s pain was having on him.

“Dammit, you idgit. It’s your brother’s True Mate,” Bobby snapped.

Sam cleared his throat as he moved forward. Gabriel realized his error and turned with a growl. Sam bared his neck slightly, but didn’t offer that as he drew closer. He held out his arm. Gabriel watched him apprehensively then grabbed his wrist and scented his skin very briefly before turning to the door. He unlocked it swiftly, stepping back. Sam threw the door open and rushed to his brother’s side.

“He’s burning up,” Sam said. The scent had struck Gabriel when the door opened. He stayed stock still, pressing a hand against the glass door to steady himself, to prevent himself from going to Dean’s side. It was only managed by sheer force of will.

“It is going to hurt him, but you need to move him now. The sooner he gets to a safe place the better he’ll feel. He needs to be surrounded by familiar scents, family, home, and then he needs treatment. My brother is already on his way to Singer’s Salvage with a med kit,” Gabriel called through the window, watching as Sam hesitated to touch his brother who trembled before him.

“You NEED to MOVE HIM!” Gabriel roared. Sam was finally jolted into action. He quickly grabbed his brother around the waist and hauled him to his feet, cringing at the cry of pain. He threw his brother’s arm over this shoulder and dragged him from the building. Gabriel stayed tense and unmoving as Dean passed him on his way to the truck, eyes focused on Bobby should he choose to move towards His Omega. Only once Dean was safely closed inside and the windows raised did Gabriel let out the breath he’d been holding. He strode to his car, nodding to Bobby who followed.

They sped through the town, hot on Sam’s trail the whole way to the Singer house. Castiel was there when they arrived, walking calmly to Sam’s door as he pulled up, head leaned to the side casually. Sam was tense as he got out, but recognized the submissive posture, made even more meaningful by the baring of Castiel’s neck not just an arm. He leaned forward scenting the blue-eyed man before nodding to him. Together they got Dean to the porch while Bobby and Gabriel got out of the car and stared after them. Karen held the door open and they disappeared inside.

“Well, I bet this isn’t how you thought your day was going to go,” Bobby commented.

“No and if I weren’t being strangled by such agonizing terror and worry and need to claim I might actually be happy about how it turned out,” Gabriel said in a detached tone.

“Well, let’s start all this off right by me telling you there’s nothing in the whole damn world you could have done to deserve that boy and if you hurt him I’ll break your legs,” Bobby said.

“Understood,” Gabriel said, distantly. Another shriek of pain pierced the air and Gabriel leaned back against his car, drawing a deep breath and trying to remain in control.

“Welcome to the family, boy,” Bobby said, clapping him on the shoulder. It was a bold move, considering Gabriel’s state, but didn’t lead to anything. Separated from the sight and smell of his agonized mate, Gabriel was in better control of himself.

“Always thought he’d be a Beta myself,” Bobby said.

“Was that what worried him?” Gabriel asked.

“Nah. His daddy was an Alpha and not the good kind. He didn’t want to end up like him,” Bobby replied.

“You smell like family. You an uncle?”

“We ain’t blood, but I raised them boys after John ran off. Our scents melded enough for people to recognize,” Bobby explained. Gabriel stared at him for a long time, so many questions rolling through his head, but he knew better than to ask him. These were questions for Dean - his mate - His Omega. A shudder ran through Gabriel as it all seemed to catch up to him. He’d found his True Mate. His actual, real life other half. How did that happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of lazy POV change. ;-D. First bit is an overlap with last chapter, but in Dean's POV then it stops being weird. Enjoy!

Dean’s POV - In the garage beginning when Gabriel was calling Sam

Dean stared at the Alpha in front of him, getting a little fuzzy. He shook his head to try to clear it and took hold of the Alpha’s wrist, intent on getting the phone, on talking to Sam, but the second their skin touched, a jolt ran through his body and he moaned. He had to struggle hard to keep from leaning into the man beside him, burying his nose in his neck and licking along the pale skin of his neck.

Dean trembled, unable to hear anything His Alpha was saying, but he could hear him speaking - the particular timber of his voice causing his body to react in what might have been a very interesting way if Dean’s body wasn’t screaming “ALPHA!” at him over and over and over. Suddenly the Alpha pulled away. Dean tried to keep his hold on his wrist, but Gabriel broke free and in moments all that was left was a memory of his scent.

Dean blinked blearily. He was on the ground. Why was he on the ground? He groaned. His lower abdomen was on fire and his skin was so sensitive, impossibly sensitive. The wind of the AC across his face was arousing. Someone was yelling though… his name. Someone was calling his name.

Dean turned his head towards the sound slowly. “-get - lock - doors,” Dean heard, but his body wasn’t cooperating. He understood, but he couldn’t comply. His body ached. He was in pain, so much pain. He wanted to do as this man said. He wanted to obey, but he couldn’t. Why? Why did he want to comply so badly, more than he wanted anything else in that moment?

He heard a low growl, muffled by the glass and his eyes went wide, eyes sharpening quickly with the fear that someone was in danger. He panted, bleary eyes taking in the man who’d brought in the car earlier… the man who had triggered… an Alpha… His Alpha. “Bobby,” he panted out, voice surely too quiet to be heard. “Bobby!” he called louder. “Shit… Bobby stop!” Dean pleaded, another wave of heat striking him, but then he looked up and met those steady, concerned eyes before looking past him to the blurry shape that was certainly Bobby Singer. “He’s my… m- he’s my Alpha. He- don’t know his name, but he’s- he’s mine,” Dean’s voice trailed off into a mumble. He wanted to protect the man. He didn’t know his name, but his body was demanding he do something even as it ached and burned like fire.

Dean felt helpless, consciousness going in and out. He didn’t like feeling out of control and this was just about as out of control as he could ever dream of being - well it was more nightmare than dream. He caught glimpses of His Alpha at first, but once he was at Bobby’s the man was gone. Sam was the only Alpha near him and it was making him crazy.

When Dean was younger he heard stories of Omegas in heat - begging for an Alpha knot. Perhaps it was just Dean’s experience, but that was something he was able to keep back. Maybe that was his faulty memory though. For all he knew, during his blackouts he could have been begging for whats-his-name to screw him. If that was the case, he was glad he didn’t remember. He felt it though, the pitiful need to beg for that Alpha - his knot, his bite, his touch… anything.

Dean didn’t know how long it was until he truly came around. He felt terrible, still plagued by fever. He was covered in sweat and… was that slick sticking to his legs? What a nauseating, disgusting mess. He couldn’t stand it. He cleared his throat, parched as heck. “Sam?” he called instinctively, surprised by the gruff sound of his own voice. He must have been yelling a bit. His throat was freaking raw.

“Sam!” he called out louder. It was only a few moments before his brother appeared. He looked exhausted, hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes.

“Dean! Hey, hey Dean,” Sam said, immediately moving to his side. He grabbed the side of Dean’s face, pressing the back of his other hand to his older brother’s forehead.

“Dude, get off me man,” Dean grumbled, lifting his arms weakly to shove at his brother’s arms. They were pretty evenly-matched in a fight… at least when Dean hadn’t been in the throes of an Omega transition for who knew how long.

“Alright jerk, relax,” Sam bit out, sitting down on the bed beside him. There was a beat of awkward silence before Sam said, “Omega huh?”

“Shuddup bitch,” Dean grumbled. “We’re not having this talk until I get a friggin shower.”

“You think you can stand up right now?” Sam asked, clearly not believing that to be true for a second. Dean sat up with a low groan. He turned away from Sam towards the other side of the twin bed. After he made it there, he leaned forward drawing a few deep breaths. His brother watched him, very amused, as he shifted forward onto his feet.

“Sam, I told you he was not allowed out of bed!” a concerned voice said, an unfamiliar voice. Dean stiffened, moving to stand and defend himself, but his legs gave out beneath him. The ground hurt… a lot. Sam was brushed aside by a dark-haired man who looked nearly as tired as Dean’s own brother. Dean blinked a few times. It was Castiel - Castiel from the bar a few weeks back.

“Don’t, hey, get off me,” Dean growled lowly Castiel took hold of him, pulling him to a sitting position against the wall. Dean realized he was stripped down to his boxers and he was sure the scent of him was unbearable. He could barely stand it himself.

“I will not,” Castiel said sternly. Dean drew deep breaths, trying to calm down which was hard when he was so weak. His body ached and all he could think about for a few painful moments were those whisky eyes. He fought back a deep, primal urge to call out for him, the Alpha whose name he really needed to figure out.

“He just wanted to shower, Castiel,” Sam explained, helpfully.

Castiel stared at him for a moment then sighed. “Sam, go draw a bath and then leave. Dean and I will be alright,” he said.

“I don’t know you. My brother isn’t leaving me here with you,” Dean growled. Sam flushed, but disappeared into the bathroom despite Dean’s words. Dean felt a rush of betrayal, amplified by these foreign hormones raging through him suddenly.

“Your brother has seen a lot of your change already. It is up to you of course, but how much more are you-“

“You smell like him. You smell like my Alpha,” Dean suddenly said angrily. “Why do you smell like him?” He shoved Castiel away from him and glared defiantly up at him as he stayed weakly where he was, well aware he couldn’t defend himself.

“Where is he?” Dean demanded.

“My brother…” Castiel paused to allow that to sink in, “… is just outside.”

“Name,” Dean ordered.

“I really don’t think-“

“NAME!” Dean roared. Castiel cowered slightly, seeming surprised either by Dean’s actions or his own fear, Dean wasn’t sure.

“His name is Gabriel Novak,” Castiel gasped out.

“Well, you tell Gabriel, to nut the hell up and get in here to help me,” Dean growled, angrily.

“Dean, your heat is still upon you. The transition is complete, but the scent of you - let alone the strength it would take for him to touch you without - it would make him-“

“GABRIEL NOVAK! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Dean shouted loud enough that he’d have been heard even if Gabriel were on the opposite side of the salvage yard. Sam let out an angry growl, throwing the door open from the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, towering over his brother.

“If you so much as lay a finger on him I’ll break your hand, little brother,” Dean promised as the front door was opened and heavy footsteps signaled the newcomer. Dean let out a heavy breath, sinking slightly back against the wall weakly, relaxing marginally as the stairs groaned, those steps carrying His Alpha closer.

Gabriel appeared in the doorway, eyes flashing Alpha red as they darted around, seeking out threats. “Dean,” a now-familiar voice gasped out. Seeing Dean on the ground on the opposite side of the bed set a low growl rumbling in his chest, eyes flashing over to Sam, but Castiel stepped in front of Dean’s brother quickly.

“Gabriel,” Dean said calmly. A moment passed before Gabriel turned his eyes back to the Omega, red clearing as he took Dean in, realizing that he was in fact okay. The scent hit him and he rested his hand on the doorjamb, gripping tightly. Gabriel clenched his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again and staring at Dean who stared right back at him, looking almost calm despite the beating his body had taken these past two days.

“Sam, get out of here and take Castiel with you,” Dean said.

“Dean-“

“Sam, I’m seriously getting sick of repeating myself.” Sam felt Castiel’s hand on his arm, pulling him towards the door. Gabriel took a few steps into the room, out of the way. Castiel still kept himself firmly between the two Alphas, practically shoving Sam out of the room.

“Dean, I shouldn’t be in here,” Gabriel choked out.

“I need to get clean and neither my brother nor yours is going to put me in that bath. You are,” Dean said stubbornly, leaving no room for argument.

“I could hurt you,” Gabriel whispered.

Dean was quiet for a few long moments, Gabriel breathing heavily through his mouth, nervous… unsure. Dean had always been afraid of becoming an Alpha, of being ruled by his emotions, his anger. He’d worried that one day he’d be dosed with the serum, that one day he’d have his choice taken away from him and be forced to present somehow.

Knowing his fears, Dean had studied a lot about Alpha, Beta, Omega characteristics, beyond the common knowledge of the genders. His brother had sent him books from college, the good ones he found. He’d double-majored in pre-law and gender dynamics. Dean had devoured half the textbooks Sam had ever used. He knew as much if not more than Sam on the subject and he’d never spent a day in university. With all that knowledge in his head, he knew enough of the good in Alpha physiology that the next few words were perfectly obvious even if it was embarrassing to say them aloud. So calmly, quietly, he stated, “I need you, Alpha.”

Gabriel’s whole posture changed. Tension washed from him and his face crumpled. He half-ran around the bed and wrapped Dean up in his arms, holding him tightly as if he were completely immune to the heavy scents of Dean’s heat still caked on his skin. Dean knew in that moment that Gabriel was his True Mate. Sure, he’d forced Dean’s change which should have been enough to convince him, but this was exactly the kind of response Dean needed from his Alpha.

Gabriel knelt over him, knees planted on either side of Dean’s hips as he embraced him fiercely, face buried into his neck. Dean relaxed into him, lowering his chin to Gabriel’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “I’m here, Dean. I’m sorry I left. I’m so sorry.”

It took a few quiet minutes but Gabriel eventually pulled away. He placed a slightly-unsteady hand on Dean’s shoulder before glancing to the bathroom. “Hold on.” Dean said nothing, watching Gabriel rush to the bathroom. He cursed quietly. Dean heard the water shut off and the sound of some draining. When Gabriel returned he paused, staring down at Dean for a moment.

“What?” Dean grumbled.

“Nothing,” Gabriel breathed. He slid his hand back between Dean and the wall. He lifted Dean up without much difficulty. His Alpha was deceptively strong for his size. Dean gripped his arm around Gabriel, struggling to get his feet up under him to help, wincing as pain shot through his pelvic region. He cried out, all the help he attempted to give ending abruptly, but Gabriel managed to keep him up. He pulled him swiftly into the other room, not about to lose the ground they had gained.

Gabriel settled Dean on the closed toilet, prompting another whimper of pain. He knelt between the newly-turned Omega’s legs, taking his face in his hands and staring up at him intently. “Breathe, Dean,” he encouraged gently. Dean wanted to say something spiteful but the pain was simply too much for that.

Gabriel soothed him for a few moments, stroking his face, whispering to him. Dean started to shake. He could still smell it, the sweat and slick and… had he vomited? “Please, the bath,” he whispered. “I want to be clean. I want it off me.”

“I have to look first Dean,” Gabriel breathed. Dean stiffened, embarrassment washing over him - shame. Odd. He’d never been ashamed of his body before. He’d always been fairly promiscuous. Passing as a Beta Dean had gotten himself plenty of action before. He’d never hesitated to get out of his clothes to have a little fun, but here… now? He just felt raw, vulnerable

“Dean, how can I make this easier?” Gabriel asked in a strong, calm voice.

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “Shit. Just - just do it.”

Gabriel stared at him for a moment then nodded. He gently eased Dean out of his boxers. Dean resting his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders and helping by lifting up off the toilet seat so Gabriel could pull them down. Gabriel slid the boxers completely off and away, resting both hands on Dean’s knees. Dean covered them with his own for a moment, stopping him. He drew a few deep breaths before letting go. Dean forced himself to go somewhere else, somewhere that his future mate wasn’t eying his private parts, ones he hadn’t even seen.

“Dean, I need to touch-“

“God, don’t tell me about it, Gabriel. J-just do it,” Dean whispered. Dean wasn’t afraid of Gabriel. He didn’t smell aroused. Confusion touched at the edges of his awareness. A newly-presented Omega should be impossible for any Alpha to resist, but he didn’t scent a whiff of arousal from Gabriel. For a spare moment, Dean felt a pang of rejection so keen that it must have instantly seeped through his pores.

He flinched more out of surprise than fear as Gabriel’s hand grabbed his chin in a tight grip and forced him to look at him. “My need to take care of you is overpowering my need for your body, idiot,” he growled. “I can assure you that I have never wanted someone as badly as I want you. Just the memory of your scent from earlier is enough to nearly-“ Gabriel pulled his hand back quickly, shaking his head as if shaking the actual memory away. “I’m taking care of you. I need to take care of you.”

Dean whimpered, leaning forward and resting his lips on Gabriel’s forehead. He wrapped one of his arms across Gabriel’s shoulders, holding him tightly to him and drawing a few breaths as he let Gabriel’s scent calm him. Gabriel waited until Dean loosened his grip before leaning back and looking down again. Dean felt his fingers press around what must be his new hole. It was strange, having someone prod a piece of his body that had never before seen or felt. Gabriel let out a soft breath and gently closed Dean’s knees.

“You’re healed enough. Come on,” Gabriel whispered. He pulled Dean up again, letting the man lean against him for a moment, gaining his bearings before shuffling him to the tub. He helped Dean sit down on the edge. “This will hurt,” he warned. Dean nodded. Gabriel carefully lowered Dean into the water. Dean hissed in pain, whimpering and grabbing at Gabriel’s shoulders, trying to pull himself back out, away from it, but Gabriel got him the rest of the way in. He stayed close to Dean, holding him in a tight embrace. His shirt was almost completely soaked in the process.

After a few moments, the pain lessoned and he was able to breathe. He still kept his hand firmly on the back of Gabriel’s neck, but Gabriel didn’t try to draw away. Instead, he moved closer, half-climbing into the tub himself in order to wrap his arms securely around Dean. Dean was sure it didn’t feel good, his hip digging into the porcelain of the tub, but Gabriel didn’t complain.

“Okay, I’m okay,” Dean said. Gabriel pulled back, sopping wet, but able to give Dean a small smile. Dean chuckled softly at the goofy-looking Alpha, hair and shirt plastered to him, water dripping down along his neck. That made Dean’s smile fade as his eyes followed a drip of water along that neck, licking his lips absentmindedly and wishing he could lick his neck instead.

Gabriel groaned. “Don’t start that now, Dean,” he half-ordered, half-pleaded. Dean closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the edge of the tub.

Gabriel cleaned Dean gently. He was nowhere near as efficient as Castiel might have been, but he was a good deal gentler, he was sure. The idea of anyone else cleaning Dean, touching him started to cause a typical Alpha reaction in him, but he pressed it back. He could not have been here when Dean was in the throws of his heat. No one had that kind of control. He didn’t trust himself anywhere near enough for that, but he was okay now that it was drawing to a close, now that he knew what Dean needed.

“Gabriel,” Dean asked, as Gabriel ran a sponge up and down on his right arm, soap washing away the grime of the last few days.

“Hm,” Gabriel whispered.

“How old are you?” Dean hummed. Gabriel snorted, looking up at Dean’s face. He kept his head resting back, eyes closed.

“Thirty-two,” Gabriel answered, focusing on Dean’s hand next.

“Is Castiel your only brother?”

“Only one that matters. The other three are assholes. If you’re lucky, you’ll never have to meet them,” Gabriel told him. He kept his voice soft and low, soothing he hoped. Dean seemed relaxed enough. That made him happy, very happy.

“You know we met him right? I’m pretty sure Sam has seen him a few times since too,” 

“I could smell he had some Alpha sniffing around. He smelled decent though so I didn’t get too spun up about it. I trust Castiel to tell me things when he’s ready,” Gabriel explained.

“Now you know why you liked the way my brother smelled,” Dean chuckled, unable to choke back a moan as Gabriel’s bare hand ran over his neck, but Gabriel didn’t slow down or stop, moving down to clean his chest.

“Does he work for you - Castiel?”

“Yes. Most places won’t hire an unmated Omega nurse, even more that don’t trust an Omega man in the first place,” Gabriel said, wincing as he realized the words he’d just said. He looked up at Dean sheepishly. Dean just smiled at him, unbothered. “Anyways, there are too many knot-head doctors who can’t keep their dicks in their pants,” he explained.

“You’re pretty good at it,” Dean complimented idly. Gabriel laughed, drawing back from Dean’s chest and leaning back to fold his arms on the side of the tub, setting his chin upon one of them and eying Dean with an amused gaze.

Dean peeked an eye open, meeting Gabriel’s grin with a small smirk of his own. “I am awesome. You’ll learn that soon enough.”

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Dean shifted uneasily. Gabriel waited patiently and after a bit longer Dean spoke. “Not sure you’ve gotten this, but maybe a few trigger words aside, I’m not going to be some pushover Omega,” Dean warned.

Gabriel laughed loudly this time. “I did indeed get that. I’ve never been ordered around so much in my life, little Omega.” Dean flinched at the ‘little’ but didn’t seem to mind being called Omega. Gabriel warmed, learning the first of many things Dean did and did not like. It was going to be fun to learn more.

Dean felt a now-painfully-familiar wave of heat rush over him and he stiffened. “Gabriel, Gabriel I think it’s starting again,” he choked out. Gabriel nodded. He set back to work, cleaning Dean as quickly as he could then draining the tub. He dried him off as best he could in the tub then helped him out. Dean still couldn’t help much, probably less now that the next wave of heat was washing over him.

“This’ll hurt less, Dean. You’re past the transition. It’s more like a typical heat now,” Gabriel explained. He noticed someone had changed the sheets while the two of them were in the bathroom and reminded himself to thank his brother later as he laid Dean down. “I need to get someone-“

“I know I’m being a dick and it’s not fair, but please don’t leave,” Dean choked out. Gabriel went tense again. “Do I have to say it again?” Dean whispered. Gabriel shook his head immediately, the memory of Dean’s words shaking him straight to his Alpha core, locking that horny bastard up where he belonged.

Gabriel quickly jerked off his shirt, but kept his pants on, kicking off his sneakers and sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a glass of water on the side table. “Drink this Dean,” he said.

“I’m too tired,” Dean grumbled.

“Drink,” Gabriel pressed, tipping the glass back. Dean complied immediately, gulping down the cool water. Gabriel held it for him, making him drink half of it before setting it aside. After that, he walked around the bed and laid down, pulling Dean back towards him, his chest to Dean’s back, arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

“The skin to skin should help… well it would if we were fully-mated. I’m not sure it’s-“

“It helps,” Dean cut through his rambling and Gabriel let out a breath, shuffling down slightly so that his forehead was pressed between Dean’s shoulder blades rather than by his neck. “It’d be better if I could scent you.”

“I have good control Dean, but if you’re near my neck then I am near yours and not even I can handle that. I will not to claim you until you’re well past this transition,” Gabriel said, gritting his teeth as soon as he was finished.

Dean didn’t complain anymore, just slid his hands over Gabriel’s where they were wrapped around his waist. He held onto them tightly. “Do you think your brother is angry?” Gabriel asked, curiously.

Dean snorted, “Sammy? God, the kid is already probably beating himself up for not trusting me, blaming whatever mean things I said to him on my hormones, and planning the most long-winded apology in the history of the world.” Gabriel laughed, pressing his lips to Dean’s spine lightly. A tremor went through Dean’s body and Gabriel huffed out an apology.

“So, you won’t claim me before this heat is over, but will you-“

“Not a chance buck-o,” Gabriel interrupted. “Can you even imagine the pain you’d be in if I tried to fuck you right now?” Dean shuddered again and Gabriel knew the realization was probably enough to make him nauseous.

“Do all transitions feel like this?”

“Yours is certainly worse due to your age, but it’s different person to person Castiel’s was particularly difficult.” Dean trembled and this time Gabriel was worried by it. Dean curled in on himself, pulling his knees up towards his chest and dipping his shoulders slightly forward. Gabriel loosened his arms and turned Dean gently so he was lying on his back. Dean kept his legs bent up, probably to keep pressure off his abdomen which made sense after all the physical changes there. The pain was surely intense. Gabriel ran a hand through Dean’s short-cropped hair.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” he whispered, confused at what had Dean so clearly perturbed. His scent was like a dark, malicious thing he couldn’t describe.

“But people do it. They do it all the time, regardless of age or primary gender. They claim through the transition, through the first heat,” Dean said. “I knew it was barbaric, but I can’t even.” Gabriel stroked Dean’s side lightly, unable to come up with a response to that. It was true and it was horrible and people weren’t even punished for it even here in America. The old way of thinking was that it was the “safest” way to ensure no one else claimed the omega before the primary mate. If the omega was very young - the parent had a chance to claim them to keep them safe until they came upon their own mate later.

A tear slipped out the corner of Dean’s eye, sliding down the side of his face. More tears fell. “God, is this what I’m going to be like now?” he grumbled, slapping away the tears roughly, but Gabriel caught his wrists, lowering them to rest beside his head and hovering over the larger man until Dean looked up at him, tears sliding freely down the sides of his face.

“You are a bit hormonal right now and will be more than usual moving forward, yes. I think it’s safe to say that anyone who doesn’t feel emotion for the poor kids that go through what you just described is a fucking psychopath,” Gabriel said. Dean nodded slowly, holding Gabriel’s gaze for a few more moments. Gabriel considered it for a few moments then leaned forward touching his lips to the Omega’s in a sweet, chaste touch. Dean hummed softly, his eyes still closed for a few seconds after Gabriel pulled back.

The sight of Gabriel in that dominant position over him was painfully arousing and he felt a rush of what must be slick between his legs, groaning in disgust. Gabriel’s nostrils flared and he slid away. Dean let out a choked noise, but Gabriel didn’t leave the bed. He drew a few steadying breaths then turned back to Dean, wrapping an arm over his hips. He pulled and turned Dean again to return them to the same position from before, his forehead pressed relatively-safely against the middle of Dean’s back, arms locked tightly around him.

As soon as they were settled, Dean groaned loudly in pain, bending further forward. Gabriel pulled his knees up along Dean’s and pressed both hands tightly to his lower abdomen, closing his eyes and forcing back his animalistic side telling him he knew what his mate needed because he knew that if ever his instincts were wrong it was in this. Dean’s hands clutched at his as he panted through the pain. After a few minutes he was able to relax marginally. Gabriel kissed his spine again, unsurprised when it didn’t get the same result. He was aiming for comfort. That was all and Dean did unwind just a slight bit more.

“Try to sleep Dean. It smells like this will be the last wave,” Gabriel informed him.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked, trying his best to swallow back a whimper.

“It’s as intense as the first,” Gabriel grunted. Dean paled, torn between telling Gabriel he could leave and begging him not to. Instead he just found Gabriel’s hands again, slotting their fingers together and holding on. As his body went through the waves of the arousal and heat and pain, he just tightened or loosened his grip on those hands, swallowing back the stereotypical pleas he had been afraid he might have uttered earlier.

The intense emotions, calming scent of Gabriel, and physical exhaustion of what was happening eventually forced Dean to drift off, much to Gabriel’s relief. This lessoned the squirming somewhat and allowed him to stop holding back the soft groans of his own as he fought not to rut against his future-mate’s muscled body.

As things settled slightly, Gabriel flexed his hands under Dean’s, amused when Dean’s tightened in response. Gabriel was acutely aware of Dean’s state of undress but instead of pull back a bit like he probably should, he moved closer, shifting up a bit to where he could press his nose to Dean’s neck. He drank the smell of him in like an addict. Dean moaned and suddenly he was pulling his hands from Gabriel’s and turning. Gabriel stiffened, but Dean seemed to be in the throes of his heat. He might not quite be asleep, but he wasn’t truly conscious either.

Gabriel looked down as Dean wriggled down and his arms slid around his body, pulling the older man into him and curling around him, tucking his head under Gabriel’s chin before settling with a contented sigh. Gabriel settled his arms around Dean, sliding his hands gently over Dean’s back until he let out a soft, needy whimper. That stopped him immediately. He didn’t need Dean’s scent becoming any more intense, not with his neck so close.

Gabriel tried to stay aware, worried that he might do something stupid if he were to let himself drift off, but Dean was too soothing. His soft breath on his neck, his scent wrapping around him as much as his body… it was all too much and Gabriel hadn’t slept since the night before their first meeting in the garage. He was exhausted. As he faded out, he remembered pressing a kiss to Dean’s head like a sappy idiot. He’d found his True Mate… this handsome, perfect-smelling creature. If that didn’t bring out the romantic in a guy, he didn’t know what would.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke to a strange sensation. He was wrapped in a warm pair of arms as well as the scent of freshly-baked cookies and sunshine which made him smile. Clearly he’d gotten his way eventually. His face was buried in Gabriel’s neck. He couldn’t move his legs. It was like Gabriel had decided to tangle up their legs in order to regain some control of the situation. Dean didn’t mind. Yes, he could barely move, but he kind of liked that.

Finally, for the first time since everything had happened, Dean’s head was pretty clear. He considered it all and inwardly laughed again at how stupid he was. Of course he was an Omega. He’d practically raised Sammy after their mom’s death, the good little Soldier following every shitty order his dad gave, take every beating to ensure his little brother - his pup - was safe, of course only until the last time.

Dean tried to bury his face further into Gabriel as that thought sent him down a dark road, fear rushing through him. He knew it wasn’t rational. John Winchester had been locked up for good after all the shit he’d pulled, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

So, he sought comfort in his true mate. He didn’t know the guy, but he didn’t care. Thinking about his father hurt and it was this man’s job to protect him right? Dean snorted at that inwardly, running one hand over the other man’s bare back. Like he needed protecting. Ugh, only his shitty father could make him think like that. He’d been putting Dean in his place his whole life.

Everyone had always said how much he looked like his dad though… how tall he was… how strong. He knew he wouldn’t be like John though. He couldn’t risk it. He’d been so afraid of his transition. Sam had transitioned at 10 years old. That same year, after everything, Dean’s nightmares got so bad that he couldn’t sleep without Sam curled up by his side. He’d never even had to ask. Little Sam had always been in tune with his big brother. Dean chuckled again. There was another indicator he had overlooked, unable to sleep without the little Alpha by his side.

“What are you laughing about?” Gabriel’s sleepy voice surprised him. Gabriel shifted his head, nose nuzzling just behind Dean’s ear playfully. Dean quenched the urge to turn towards him and kiss him, wanting to answer the question.

“When I was fourteen my brother popped his first knot. His first rut was pretty mild -“ Dean paused, knowing that was something that bore explaining since a first rut was usually brutal. “- Sam has always been weird like that. Never thought I’d meet someone with a more freakish level of control.” The meaningful tone was not lost on the doctor who ducked his head further and nuzzled against Dean’s neck, smiling against his skin at the thought that his Omega was happy with him, happy with the way he was.

“Anyway, after all those Alpha hormones started swirling in him, he started acting differently towards me. I had nightmares back then - really bad ones. He would climb in bed with me and sleep right up next to me. After a while it was the only way I could go to sleep. I mean, I should have known then what I was, right?”

Gabriel shook his head. “That’s not necessarily true. What people guess about themselves or their children before transition is often not what they actually become. I’ve had parents accuse me of dosing their child with ‘Omega Serum’ or some other nonsense when they were sure it was a perfect little Alpha boy they’d be taking home. Assholes.”

“I was afraid that was why you’d chosen not to go through transition, that you didn’t want to be an Omega,” Gabriel breathed out the quiet admission. Meanwhile, he was getting bolder. At least bold enough to press his lips to Dean’s neck in a very clear kiss and slide his hand up Dean’s back to grip his shoulder on the same side. Dean tilted his head to bare his neck further, sighing softly. Gabriel just nuzzled his skin there, hoping Dean would respond to his comment. He knew that it hadn’t been phrased as a question, but he wanted to know.

“Alpha,” Dean grunted out in explanation. “I didn’t want to be an Alpha.”

“Hm,” Gabriel murmured, kissing Dean’s neck again, his tongue darting out to taste as well. Dean gasped and Gabriel leaned back to look at his face. “I’ve dealt with fear of Beta or Omega presentations, but not Alpha,” Dean’s face immediately closed off, eyes going dark.

“You’re not ready for that talk,” Dean muttered, tucking his face forward and against Gabriel’s neck. He drew a deep breath before nipping at his skin. Gabriel’s breath hitched and he reached up, grabbing Dean’s short hair and pulling him back roughly, happy to note Dean’s surprised gasp followed by a low moan of want.

“If I don’t get to bite, neither do you,” Gabriel said in a stern tone, his eyes dancing with humor.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t bite, genius,” Dean reminded him breathlessly. Gabriel’s eyes darkened and Dean smirked smugly. “Speaking of biting, you’re aware I haven’t eaten since this whole thing started, right? Isn’t your job as Alpha to make sure I don’t die during my heat?” Dean’s voice was teasing, but he immediately wanted to take back his words when he saw the look of horror on Gabriel’s face. “I was joking! Gabriel, relax!” he exclaimed. He lifted his hands to grab Gabriel’s face, but the Alpha was already pulling away.

Dean groaned in irritation as Gabriel got fully off the bed. He was out the door before Dean could say another word. Dean cursed himself. He could have just said he was freaking hungry. The look on Gabriel’s face had been crushing. He never wanted to see it again. He looked around the room, dragging himself to his feet with a few grunts of pain. It was his room from when he was a teenager. He dug through the dresser, finding a pair of slightly-snug jeans. He stepped into them gingerly and grabbing a t-shirt. He was about to pull it over his head when he saw Gabriel’s discarded shirt. He picked it up in his hand and held it to his face, breathing in deeply.

“Be who you are and all that bullshit,” Dean muttered, yanking Gabriel’s shirt over his head and dropping the worn band tee on the bed instead. He was gross again, but his need for food outweighed his need for a shower. He kept a hand firmly on the wall as he headed down the short hallway to the stairs. When he got down to the ground level, he headed towards the kitchen. Gabriel was standing shirtless next to Karen and Dean felt his inner animal blanch at the sight of his shirtless mate standing next to another Omega, family or not.

“Dean,” Karen whispered in relief, turning and crossing the room to wrap him up in her arms. Gabriel didn’t react, continuing to put together the sandwiches in front of him as he watched them from the corner of his eye. That calm was the first indication that Dean was safely through his heat and Gabriel wasn’t on the cusp of falling into a mindless, possessive rut in response to it. From here on out he was going to see Gabriel as he truly was without those overwhelming hormonal responses to Dean’s vulnerable state.

“How’s Sam?” Dean asked quickly.

“He’s fine,” Karen smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. Dean stared at her, not believing it for a second. “He’s having some trouble sleeping, but he’ll be okay Dean,” Karen assured him.

“Did you give him any of my clothes?” Dean asked quietly. Dean swallowed hard at a low growl from Gabriel. Karen glanced over at Gabriel in concern before refocusing on Dean.

“Your brother is going to be okay, Dean. Don’t worry about him right now,” she soothed. She smiled at him fondly after a few moments. “You did so good sweetheart,” Karen assured him, stroking his cheek soothingly.

“Tell my body that,” Dean said. “Doesn’t seem like its planning to cut me a break.”

“Omega healing will have you back to normal in a few days,” Gabriel said quietly, moving from the counter with a plate of turkey sandwiches. Dean looked down at them - turkey and roast beef with swiss, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo and mustard. Dean’s favorite of course. He glanced at Karen then back up at Gabriel.

“Do you…” Gabriel went quiet, clearing his throat and looking to Karen who quickly made an excuse to leave. Gabriel took a step closer whispering, “I assume you would not want me to feed you.”

Dean flushed, clearing his throat and shaking his head. Gabriel nodded, untroubled by the response. He placed a hand on Dean’s lower back, leading him to the rickety table. He set the plate down in front of Dean and sat across from him, watching him intently. Dean picked up one of the five sandwiches then nudged the plate towards Gabriel. “Not even I can eat that much.” Gabriel took a bite, chewing and staring across at Dean.

“Did you… want to feed me?” Dean asked curiously through a mouthful of food. He looked up at Gabriel who had just taken another bite. Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, not a glimpse of shame in his face.

“Full disclosure?” Gabriel murmured. Dean nodded, curious. “I want to do everything for you right now. I think this creepy Alpha in me would want to chew your food up for you like you were a baby bird if the human part of me didn’t find it repulsive.” Dean laughed loudly at the admission.

“Karen says it’s clear in here?” a gruff, yet careful voice asked from the doorway. Dean looked up, smiling at Bobby.

“Think so. Gabriel, you feeling homicidal anymore?” he asked.

“Not particularly,” Gabriel shrugged before taking a big bite of his sandwich and leaning back in his chair and turning slightly towards the open walkway where the kitchen led to the living area. He was very relaxed, comfortable in his own skin again and much more at ease with the situation.

“Good,” Bobby said, striding forward and grabbing a beer. He leaned against the counter and tipped it back. He walked over behind Dean, noting how Gabriel stiffened only slightly as he reached over the new Omega, grabbing one of the sandwiches and heading for his study. “Best be getting back to work soon Dean. Ain’t got time for you to be whimpering and whining about how tired you are.”

Gabriel was about to open his mouth for a few not-so-friendly comments to the gruff old Alpha when Dean laughed loudly. “Whatever old man. Ain’t nobody in Singer’s Auto Repair that complains more than you. ‘Oh, my old bones,’ ‘dammit, my hand just don’t work like it used ta,’ ‘hey idgit, get over here and change these tires. I’m too old for this’.” The light mocking tone made a smile grow on Gabriel’s face.

“Listen boy, you just spent three days stinkin’ up my house with your idgit boyfriend not to mention I was kind enough to give you the time off. You might show a little respect,” Bobby grumbled.

“Bobby Singer, you best not be picking on that boy!” Karen’s voice came from outside. Gabriel watched Dean’s face light in a victorious, smug grin which was fixed firmly on Bobby.

“I ain’t tellin’ him nothin’ he don’t already know Karen!” Bobby called back.

“You are aware the longer you leave Jo at the shop by herself, the more chance she’s going to chase off customers,” Dean pointed out. Bobby grumped a bit more, but finished his sandwich and beer before he got up, heading for the door. Dean was already two sandwiches down by that time and when Gabriel looked back at him, he was sort of pouting at the last one.

“What?” Gabriel asked. Dean snapped out of it then frowned, pushing the plate towards him, still staring at it. Gabriel chuckled. “It’s yours, Dean.” Dean stared at him searchingly for a few moments before his expression lightened and he took the sandwich munching away.

“So what now?” Dean asked. Gabriel gave him a confused look then glanced down at the plate.

“You’re still hungry? I can make you more… or I can cook other things or do you want something from somewhere else?” Gabriel asked, embarrassingly aware he was rambling. Sandwiches? What was he thinking. The first meal he makes for his new mate and it’s a stupid sandwich.

“No, this- this is fine, Gabriel. I-“ Dean sighed, dropping the half-sandwich back down onto the plate in front of him and looking at Gabriel seriously. “I mean moving forward man. I get that you’re the Alpha and all that. If you think I’m going to just roll over and let you do whatever you want to me, you’re wrong.”

“What do you expect I would do?” Gabriel asked, honestly curious. Dean’s face reflected a bit of that darkness from this morning. Gabriel immediately spoke, hoping to chase it away. “If you are wondering whether or not I am going to chain you to my bed to be bred whenever I wish, I can assure you that will not be the case. Well, maybe some rope every once in a while… but - you know - recreationally,” Gabriel joked. Dean snorted, but didn’t blush. Gabriel locked that little tidbit away to explore later. He had a feeling his new Omega wasn’t going to be the type to shy away from things in the bedroom. The thought thrilled him.

“Now that you mention it, it might be fun to tie you down. You’re giving me all kinds of ideas,” Dean smirked. Gabriel was careful to school his features at that, but his body was anything but displeased at the idea. “I’m serious though man. I need to know what you’re going to do.”

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Listen, I’m not exactly the relationship type,” Gabriel admitted. Dean smiled at that, because the statement was true for him as well. “I don’t really know how to do this, but it’s not as if either of us has a choice. True mates? It’s insane.”

“Might not be True Mates though, I guess. Maybe you just have some kind of weird pheromone or something. For all we know, we’re nothing more than a couple chemically-compatible—” Dean went dead silent at the change in the Alpha before him.

Gabriel’s whole body had tensed and his face looked as if Dean had just been stabbed him in the chest with a freaking kitchen knife. Betrayal and rejection rolled off him in waves. It filled the room, practically choking the Omega with its intensity. He jumped from his chair and knelt beside Gabriel, lifting his hands but not sure what to do with them. He placed them on his leg then one moved to his side then back to his leg, frantic. “Shit. Shit. I didn’t mean that! Please, please I’m sorry,“ Dean choked out.

Gabriel looked down at him and Dean trembled, realizing what he was doing. He was a newly-turned Omega, kneeling before his Alpha. He was reeling with the realization that every cell in his body seemed to be burning to submit, to beg forgiveness as if that would make his words okay. The position was strange for him in his mind, but his body was exactly where it wanted to be even as his scent frantically turned from humor and happiness to panic and worry.

Maybe Gabriel saw this internal turmoil and wanted to lesson it. Maybe he was just following his instincts and was honestly built to be exactly what Dean needed in an Alpha. Either way, he took hold of one of Dean’s hands where they were still moving restlessly on his leg. He slid from his chair, kneeling as well and wrapping one arm around the other man, pulling him forward. Dean’s free hand scrambled to reach around the Alpha to hold him tightly to him, turning his face into Gabriel’s neck to scent him as the sense of rejection faded, replaced by a fierce protectiveness that made him feel safer than he had ever experienced before.

“I know you are,” Dean said quickly. “I know. I know you are. I don’t know why I said that,” he rambled, hand tightening around Gabriel’s to a near-painful degree, but Gabriel was silent. He just held onto him tightly. The Alpha heard footsteps near the room and growled lowly in warning. The footsteps retreated more quickly than they’d come.

“I won’t take your life away from you,” Gabriel said in a low, rumbling voice. “I can support you if that’s what you want or you can continue to work. You can go out when you like and see who you like and do any other normal things you do. I won’t even demand that you live with me.” Dean tensed, letting out a strangled whimper like he’d tried to hold it back. “But I hope you will,” Gabriel added without pause. Dean nodded his head against Gabriel’s neck without hesitation.

“I do think you need to have a conversation with your brother,” Gabriel said, relaxing his grip on Dean who sunk back to sit on his heels, eying his Alpha with trepidation.

“How are you feeling?” Gabriel asked, knowing that the quick movements from before probably hurt not that he would have been thinking about it at the time.

“Tired,” Dean answered honestly.

“Sam later than,” Gabriel nodded. “Bed now.” Dean watched Gabriel stand and hold out a hand to him. He took it, leaning heavily on the support as he rose very slowly. He turned, walking slowly towards the stairs, Gabriel right behind him. The Alpha’s hands hovered just outside Dean’s hips, ready to catch him should it be necessary, but Dean made it okay.

Once upstairs, Dean collapsed onto the bed. Gabriel smiled, going instead to Castiel’s bag resting neglected on top of the dresser. He brought it to the bed, kneeling down and pulling out a few things. Dean groaned and looked over at him. “Can’t we just sleep?” he complained.

“No, but I can get Castiel to do this if you prefer,” Gabriel said with a knowing smile. Dean glared at him. “Clothes,” Gabriel said softly. Dean slid off the jeans, tossing them aside. He pulled off Gabriel’s shirt, but didn’t throw it away from him, keeping it in hand.

“This is weird,” Dean said. Gabriel stared at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

“I already told you your alternative,” he said.

“Isn’t there an Omega doctor that can…” Dean trailed off, clearly not liking the idea himself. He closed his eyes and lay on his back, waiting for Gabriel who smiled at him, wrapping the cuff around his arm and taking his blood pressure. He poked and prodded at Dean for another half an hour. Dean stayed quiet throughout, clearly uncomfortable with it all.

Gabriel pulled back, putting a few items into the bag then shoving it away. “Finally,” Dean mumbled tiredly. Gabriel looked down at him from where he stood beside him. A few moments passed and Dean gave him a confused look. “What?”

“How did we even fit in this bed before?” he muttered.

“I swear to God if you don’t get into this bed, I won’t let you claim me for at least a month,” Dean growled. Gabriel was in the bed in a second flat. He immediately wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close. Dean turned with him and nuzzled against his neck just under Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel laughed, running a hand through his hair and breathing in deeply.

“I like the way you scent me,” Gabriel whispered.

“I like it when you’re quiet,” Dean shot back, tone sounding amusingly-defensive. Gabriel shifted in the bed, lowering so that he could look Dean straight in the eye. Dean held his gaze solidly, not looking down like a typical Omega would. Gabriel lowered his hand from Dean’s short-cropped hair to rest on his cheek.

“I can think of one or two ways you could make me be-“ Gabriel was cut off by Dean’s lips on his own. It was a careful kiss, testing the waters, but when Gabriel didn’t move to stop it, Dean grew bolder. His kiss became desperate, needy, and forceful. His tongue ran along Gabriel’s lip, begging entrance, but when Gabriel opened up, his own tongue chased Dean’s back into his own mouth, tasting him. A soft groan rumbled in Gabriel’s chest and Dean responded with a similar sound.

Gabriel turned, pulling Dean towards him even as he rolled them so Dean was flat on his back. Dean was right up on the edge of the bed, but Gabriel adjusted him quickly, taking full control of the kiss, his hands wandering down the naked skin of the man beneath him, one finding and circling one of his nipples before pinching it lightly. Dean arched off the bed a bit, moaning. Gabriel’s other hand found Dean’s hip, pressing down with a firm grip.

The scent of arousal filled the room and both men gasped for air between wild kisses before returning to their exploration. Dean’s hands finally settled on Gabriel’s hips and after struggling with Gabriel’s unyielding grasp on his hip, he instead pulled Gabriel’s hips down, gasping at the feel of Gabriel’s jean-clothed erection against his own. Gabriel pulled away from Dean’s lips, pressing his own to Dean’s forehead and catching his breath as Dean practically rutted against his leg.

“If I were more of a gentleman, I’d say we should wait to do anything,” Gabriel said.

“No Alpha of mine would ever be accused of being a gentleman,” Dean growled. Gabriel chuckled darkly, shaking his head. He pulled back, kissing Dean’s lips lightly then trailed kisses down Dean’s heated body. Dean let go of his hips, taking the hand Gabriel offered instead, gripping it tightly as Gabriel took his erection in hand. His mouth was soon to follow and as it did all thought left Dean. All he could do was gasp for air, the scent of his aroused Alpha wrapping around him, consuming him completely.

“Please, please Gabriel, yes, fuck,” he begged shamelessly, his body singing. Gabriel hummed around his length and he had to quickly move his arm to rest across Dean’s hips to keep him from choking him as his hips began to rut forward, seeking the heat, the warmth of his mate’s mouth.

“Knot me, Gabriel. Fuck. Fucking knot me,” Dean ordered, shakily. Gabriel pulled away from Dean’s cock and he whimpered, looking down.

“Please do it,” Dean choked out. Gabriel shook his head slowly, his body trembling, like he was fighting himself. “Alpha please, please I need it,” Dean pleaded pitiful, struggling against Gabriel’s strong forearm which was keeping him down, his legs shifting wider. Gabriel returned instead to Dean’s erection, licking the underside from root to stem before taking it in his mouth again and sucking it down. He bobbed his head at a furious pace, blocking out Dean’s words as he focused on his task. Soon enough, Dean was letting out a soft cry as he came down Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel licked him clean gently then crawled up his lover’s body to wrap him up.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It was a natural reaction to my scent and my proximity, Dean,” Gabriel said patiently.

“I know better. You told me how much it would hurt,” Dean grunted. “Thank you for not… thank you for holding yourself back.”

“I have you forever, Dean Winchester. A few days more won’t kill me… though if you could really try not to-“ Gabriel trailed off.

“I’ll really try,” Dean promised. “I shouldn’t have said that. Do you want me to…”

“No,” Gabriel said immediately, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling. He’d normally be game, but Dean’s words had awoken all his Alpha instincts and if he tried to do something about his painful erection, he might get more than he bargained for. There was no way Gabriel wouldn’t pop a knot after that little encounter.

“Do you know ALL the Alpha triggers?” Gabriel asked, amused.

Dean drew a deep breath then let it out in a huff. “Yes. Never had to use them on anyone. Being unpresented, I’ve never been much of a target for Alpha pervs and Sammy’s a freak of nature as I said - but I learned everything I could. If I became an Alpha, I was going to make sure everyone around me knew them… so I could never hurt anyone I love.” Gabriel’s heart clenched and he gathered Dean as closely to himself as he could.

“I will never hurt you,” he said.

“You’re right,” Dean replied. It was spoken with more threat than trust. Gabriel felt the fear behind those words though. Dean’s scent was complex to him. That was because he could feel more, sense more, and Gabriel had never smelled such fear so heavily-guarded with anger.

“Do you know your own triggers?” Gabriel asked. Dean huffed again and made a soft sound in confirmation. “Don’t worry. I won’t use them until you give me permission,” Gabriel murmured seductively. A shudder went through Dean and he smirked at the fact that Gabriel said it as if he knew that he’d be getting that permission. Gabriel smirked mischievously. He didn’t bother Dean any further and soon the Omega was fast asleep. Gabriel let himself follow, never feeling happier than he did in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days were a bit awkward, full of uncomfortable conversations and arrangements made. Sam and Gabriel had their sit down finally after Sam and Dean had a long talk of course because both Alphas knew better than to try to make plans without him. Gabriel had met everyone in a sane state of mind which was much less stressful. Everyone laughed off his Alpha posturing from before, understanding why it had occurred and moving past it.

“I told you it would be fine,” Dean sighed, shaking his head as he slid his way under Gabriel’s car.

“You said, but have you seen your brother? He’s a freakish giant built of muscle.”

“If I can take him, I’m pretty sure you’d be fine,” Dean said. “Though if you touch a hair on his head, I’ll break your jaw.” This was added in a mild tone which made Gabriel smile.

“You’ll break my jaw, but only Sammy’s hand?” he pouted, referring to the day he’d threatened his brother if he touched his true mate. He had heard it from the stairs, senses on overdrive in worry for Dean.

“Sorry. I’ve known him longer,” Dean shrugged.

“I would point out that you could obviously take him, but you’re already aware you’re a freakishly-tall muscle-laden monster as well,” Gabriel huffed, pretending to be grumpy.

“Poor little Alpha. Would you like me to lean out a bit so you don’t feel self-conscious?” Dean asked, tinkering with something. Gabriel laughed loudly.

“Never. I have plans for those muscles,” Gabriel said.

“Hn, I’m starting to think you might be some kind of pervert not that you’ve done much to prove it to me,” Dean said. “You fucking tease.” Gabriel growled quietly, but Dean only chuckled in response.

Gabriel looked around, pulling up a rusted metal chair and sitting on it, leaning back and watching Dean work… well what he could see. “How are you feeling?”

“For the twentieth time, I’m fine,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I don’t just mean physically Dean. Have you looked? Have you processed it fully?”

“Ugh. Processed what, Gabriel?” Dean groaned, not interested in talking about it.

“Your transition. Your body is very different and your hormones… it’s about more than just me. Have you noticed anyone else’s status more or less the last couple days or have they noticed yours?” he questioned.

“No. Of course we’re not experiencing each other differently. I went from unpresented to practically-mated Omega. They have no interest,” Dean told him.

“Well that’s not truth. Both Sam and Bobby have told me they feel more protective of you and I haven’t talked to her about it but Karen practically fawns over you all day.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s just what Karen does and Bobby and Sam are a couple idiots.” Gabriel smiled, watching Dean roll back out and sit up, looking damn sexy covered in sweat, greasy hands fiddling with a wrench as he stared at Gabriel, irritated. “Look, we’re going to need to set something straight. I don’t do the whole feeling-sharing bit, alright? It’s not- I don’t like it.”

“That’s an unhealthy attitude,” Gabriel said, a concerned look on his face. Dean glared at him evenly. “Right, save the mushy stuff for the pillow-talk.”

“No, no pillow-talk,” Dean replied sharply.

“Come on Dean, you know you want to whisper all your secrets in my ear with me balls-deep in your-“

“Oh ya, talking about my pack during or after sex… that sounds real enticing,” Dean interrupted. Gabriel was quiet and Dean groaned as he realized his error, rubbing his forehead. “I didn’t mean they’re pack as in they’re- you’re my pack now Gabriel. I know that, but they’re family.”

“It’s fine. You can call them pack. It’s not as if I can offer you that, not in the way you deserve,” Gabriel muttered. Dean knew Gabriel was a packless Alpha. He had no one aside from Castiel.

“Why don’t we just rejoin the pack together?” Dean said nervously. “Y’know… I have a feeling my brother would accept you, Castiel too. He’s been sniffing after your brother for the last few weeks anyways and the last two days it’s been particularly obnoxious. He’s definitely going to ask you to take him as his mate soon.”

“Is he?” Gabriel asked, none of the defensiveness in his tone that Dean might have anticipated, just honest surprise.

“Uh, ya. Your brother has been here nine times and Sam has been by his side the entire visit, always catching the first whiff of him from the doorway and getting there to invite him in before he can even knock. My brother’s about as subtle as you. You seriously hadn’t noticed?” Dean questioned, looking amused.

“I have been a bit distracted,” Gabriel admitted, gaze turning heated. Dean rolled his eyes, laying back and rolling back under the car. Gabriel sighed, disappointed. He thought that look would at least earn him a nice little make out session.

“Boys, got you some iced tea,” Karen said. Dean reappeared and Gabriel stood, taking the glasses from her with his most winning smile. She returned it. “Need anything else?”

“No, we’re alright Karen. Thanks,” Dean said.

“I’d tell you not to overexert yourself, but you have someone else to hover over you now don’t you?” Karen teased.

“My very own universe-issued mother hen,” Dean said. Gabriel laughed, moving away from them both a bit, eyes running over his car lovingly.

“Bobby says you’re leaving today,” Karen said, leaning closer to Dean. “Are you nervous?” she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

“Nervous about what? Him?” Dean asked, glancing at Gabriel who had just leaned back on what he called “Dean’s rolly thingy”. He rolled himself under the car then back out, then back under again, keeping his iced tea balanced in one hand. He giggled to himself then sat up, taking a long drink of it and picking up Dean’s wrench from the pavement, sniffing at it.

“He’s real weird,” Karen pointed out idly then flushed, lifting her hand to cover her mouth. “Sorry,” she added with apologetic eyes.

“No use being sorry for telling the truth… my Alpha is an overgrown child,” Dean shrugged.

“He’s pretty adorable though,” Karen told him. Dean looked over to Karen and grinned before turning his eyes back to Gabriel. The older man set the wrench aside, tipping his glass back again and rolling back and forth idly. He spilled a bit, wiping his chin off then looking around only to make eye contact with Dean, giving him a sheepish smile.

“I shouldn’t find that hot,” Dean muttered softly, shaking his head. Karen laughed, patting his shoulder before leaving them to themselves.

“Were you making fun of me?” Gabriel pouted, standing as Dean approached. Dean grabbed his hips, pressing him back against the car and kissing him hard. Gabriel lifted his hands up to take hold of Dean’s face, immediately turning them so he could push Dean up against the side of his car, kissing him back eagerly.

“I was trying to figure out how your spilling iced tea all over yourself was completely irresistible,” Dean explained. Gabriel smirked.

“I could trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face and even that would get you going,” Gabriel said. Dean didn’t argue.

“How exactly did you make it through med school,” Dean murmured against his lips, breathing his scent in deeply and closing his eyes, “without permanently injuring yourself in some way?

Gabriel smiled. “Will you finish up already? We told Castiel we’d be home by two. He wanted to give us a few hours alone before returning. I don’t want him to have to be gone too long.”

“You’re the one who decided you needed the oil change now,” Dean said.

“Dean shhh, Ruby can hear you. You’re hurting her feelings. You can’t just bring the kids in the middle of arguments like that!” Gabriel hissed. Dean shouldered the smaller man off of him and got back to work. Gabriel finished his tea and started on Dean’s with a pleased sound. He could see himself bickering with Dean for the rest of his life and that made him very, very happy.

Gabriel led the way into the apartment building once they arrived. It wasn’t the best neighborhood, but it wasn’t particularly unsafe. This was Lawrence, Kansas after all. Stepping into the elevator, Dean was less sure about the safety of it all. Once the doors closed, the elevator squeaked and groaned its way up to the third level. Dean decided that he’d be taking the stairs from then on. Gabriel unlocked the door to the apartment and Dean stepped inside immediately. Without waiting for his Alpha he took two steps inside and dropped the heavy bags, looking around intensely.

He sniffed a few times, leaving the bags in the small entryway. He toed out of his shoes, walking into the small living room. There was a sofa and a large recliner facing the biggest television screen he’d ever seen in person which was pretty ridiculous since it was barely ten feet from the couches. He looked back at Gabriel with a big grin and an “Awesome.” Gabriel grinned as he took off his own shoes, happy to follow Dean’s lead.

Dean ran his hand over the back of the couch as he walked through the living room to the small kitchen. It was slightly cramped, but looked well-stocked. There was a shady-looking table against the wall and Dean was unsure three people could sit at it, despite the three chairs jammed in around it. He left that concern for now, sniffing again and turning his head. He walked back into the living room, eyes narrowing slightly. A low growl started in the back of his throat, an unmistakably angry and defensive growl.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked gently.

“A Beta,” Dean grumbled out, looking down at the sofa with a scowl. His anger broke for a moment as his rational side pointed out that there could be a reason for that. That particular thought brought sadness, worry.

“You weren’t… were you seeing someone before me? When you met me? I… never asked,” Dean said suddenly, his rational side forcing its way back into existence. 

“No, Dean. I would have told you. I promise,” Gabriel said quickly, walking to Dean’s side and touching his arm lightly. “Castiel’s friend Hannah comes by once in a while,” Gabriel offered quietly. Dean didn’t look happy about it, but he didn’t say anything.

His focus shifted to the hallway behind him. He headed down it. A short ways down, past a small bathroom on one side, closet with washer-dryer on the other was a closed door. Dean walked to it, opening it and walking right in. Gabriel smiled. It was Castiel’s room which he’d recognize right away, but this was Dean’s home now. He needed to own it, to feel safe. He might have to spend some more time with Castiel to get to that point on an instinctual level, but in the meantime leaving his scent on some of Castiel’s things would send a message, not one Castiel wouldn’t expect. After all, he was an Omega himself, actually he’d been an Omega a lot longer than Dean. He would understand what Dean was doing better than Dean probably could… at least until Dean got used to these new instincts of his, the confusing urges he had.

Along those lines, as Gabriel stood in the doorway watching Dean run his hands over things, he wondered idly if Dean did realize what he was doing. Sure, he clearly had some pretty impressive knowledge about secondary genders, but academic knowledge probably wouldn’t factor in when he was running so clearly on instincts. Once Dean had touched just about every open surface in the room he hummed, seeming satisfied. Gabriel was glad he hadn’t decided to dig in Castiel’s drawers. Castiel certainly wouldn’t have minded, but Gabriel really didn’t care to know what Castiel kept in there.

Gabriel stepped aside as Dean walked towards him. He held a t-shirt in his hand that he hadn’t brought in but Gabriel didn’t mention it. Dean headed back out into the hallway. Gabriel looked back into Castiel’s room then headed back to the living room again, apparently Dean’s focal point, most likely due to a smell. Gabriel did spend a lot of time in this room.

Dean paused by the couch with the Beta smell on it for another moment then went to the door to the right of the television. This one he paused at, placing his hand on the doorknob and glancing back at Gabriel who just watched him in amusement which seemed to irritate the Omega.

Dean opened the door and let out a soft breath. This time he didn’t wander around touching things. He took everything in with his eyes for a long moment then walked forward to the bed, shedding his jacket and shirt followed by his socks. Gabriel watched in honest surprise as Dean kept going. Dean stepped out of his jeans and boxers then slid into the bed with a sound that Gabriel had never heard from him before. It was gentle, a cross between a sigh and a moan. It was contented… happy.

Dean wriggled around a bit, probably less to get comfortable and more to make the bed smell like him. Gabriel struggled to breathe as he watched what was happening before him. He simply couldn’t believe it. His heart rate rose, but it wasn’t arousal in him. He hadn’t felt whatever this was before, but it was perfect - Dean was perfect.

“She won’t come here again right?” Dean asked in a soft mutter from where he was fully buried under the comforter.

“Who?” Gabriel asked, voice cracking slightly. He was confused as he forced himself to focus on his Omega.

“The Beta,” Dean muttered.

“No one will be here you don’t want. Hannah will understand,” Gabriel said. He sounded pretty down-trodden when he spoke the next, “Castiel offered to find somewhere to stay for a-“

“Castiel is family,” Dean growled, sounding insulted that Gabriel would even say that. Gabriel felt a rush of relief in the face of Dean’s anger. “Now I’m going to be totally weird for a few days, but I swear if anyone says anything about me ‘nesting’… if anyone so much as thinks the word, I will punch them in the nose, including Castiel.”

“I will be sure to warn him,” Gabriel said, following Dean’s lead by shedding his clothes.

“Ya… ya you do that. And no Hannah,” he added again as if Gabriel would have already forgotten.

“No Hannah,” Gabriel repeated dutifully, reaching up to pull the blanket off Dean’s head.

“We’re home Dean,” Gabriel whispered. Dean blinked up at him willing back the start of what felt like freaking tears. “Home,” Gabriel repeated. He braced himself with a knee on the bed and leaned over Dean, kissing him on the temple.

Dean made a soft sound, pulling on Gabriel’s arm lightly. Gabriel pulled back and slid himself under the blankets as well. Dean grabbed firm hold of him and pulled him close. He wrapped Gabriel up in his arms, his nose buried into the crook between his neck and shoulder. “Home,” Dean breathed out in a sigh just as he got close enough to nuzzle his Alpha’s neck. Gabriel wasn’t really sure if it was just timing or if Dean meant to say it at the most romantic, sappy moment, but he was careful not to ask.

Gabriel had planned to claim Dean that night, but this moment… this moment wasn’t something he wanted to remember as part of something else. It deserved to stand on its own. So, the big sap that he was, Gabriel just wrapped Dean up in his arms and held on tight, pleased at how quickly his Omega fell into a deep sleep in his room, completely surrounded by his scent.

 

~~

 

Those moments kept coming up for Gabriel and Dean. Every time Gabriel thought he was going to initiate it, something came up. He wanted to mate Dean badly. He wanted it done, but he wanted it done right. Dean had grown more and more emotional - either angry or irritated since he refused to outwardly display any other emotions - throughout the week.

By the time the weekend rolled around, he was practically mutinous in his countenance. That of course was setting Gabriel’s Alpha on edge. He didn’t understand it. Dean should be settling, getting happier. He clearly wasn’t. Castiel had disappeared for the night, probably to avoid the angst between his brother and his brother’s new mate.

Dean’s problem… they weren’t exactly new mates, were they? He glared at Gabriel from across the table while Gabriel stabbed at his pasta, fuming silently. “What Dean?” Gabriel demanded.

“Nothing,” was Dean’s growled response.

“I really can’t take much more of this. What’s up seriously?”

“Not you apparently,” Dean muttered. Gabriel growled and he stood, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him to his feet, pressing him back against the wall with his hand holding tight to the front of his shirt.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Gabriel snapped. “How exactly to you expect me to respond to that bullshit?”

“Go ahead, throw me around. At least then you’ll show some kind of emotion,” Dean hissed.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Gabriel growled. Dean looked down at the hand pressing him roughly to the wall then back up at Gabriel who pulled back as if burned.

“No go ahead. If that’s what gets you off, far be it for me to stop you,” Dean said spitefully. Gabriel ran a shaking hand through his hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Gabriel demanded.

“Because! We - this won’t work if you don’t DO something. Feel something! Even if it’s… Just… damn it Gabriel!”

“Do something? Is this because I haven’t claimed you yet?” Gabriel asked, puzzled. “Is that why you’ve been acting this way all week?” Gabriel felt a sinking feeling inside him. Dean needed him and he’d been too chicken-shit to do it. Dean had been tired then he’d been upset the next night and after that… angry mostly. It hadn’t felt right… he wanted it to be perfect. One thing he didn’t count on… Dean’s Omega drives screaming at him to do something, to make Gabriel want him, to push him until he did it.

“You’ve been pushing me on purpose… to make me snap, claim you in some fit of anger,” Gabriel realized, horrified. Dean wanted to be claimed so bad, he was trying to push Gabriel into claiming him violently. Gabriel swallowed hard.

Dean pushed off the wall, heading for their room, but Gabriel didn’t let him get there. He grabbed his arm in the living room, turning him around. Dean shoved his hand off. “That’s not how our relationship is going to work. That’s not how anyone’s relationship should work. I won’t claim you in anger,” Gabriel said.

“Apparently you won’t claim me at all,” Dean muttered, looking away. He sounded angry, but Gabriel knew he wasn’t. Dean was getting better at masking his scent, but Gabriel was getting better at reading his expressions. He was lost, self-conscious, and seriously hurting.

“I didn’t claim you because it didn’t felt right. I wanted it to be perfect, but that was… ugh… that was so fucking stupid. Perfect is not a real thing. I know that,” Gabriel said. He stepped into Dean’s space. Dean tried to move away, but Gabriel took his hand. He didn’t grab it, stop him by force, but the second he took that hand in his Dean went still. “I didn’t want to claim you when you were having a bad day, when you were angry about something or frustrated about work. I was waiting, but now I’m realizing you are angry with me, frustrated with ME, aren’t you?” Dean barely nodded his head.

“Dean, have you ever hesitated to initiate sex with someone before?” Gabriel asked, slowly. It didn’t seem like something that would hold Dean back. Dean pulled his hand away, taking a few steps back and lowering his head. Gabriel wanted to grab him immediately, but he knew better in that moment because he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question. He was quickly beginning to figure out what had happened to get them to this point or rather what had kept Dean from solving everything right off. Gabriel’s failure was obvious; he’d been ignoring his instincts.

Dean sucked in a breath, lifting his eyes and staring at Gabriel as if he’d said something completely groundbreaking. Why hadn’t he taken things into his own hands? He wasn’t some blushing virgin. He’d been with many men and women before - mostly Betas though he’d slept with a few Alphas previously and even an Omega.

The new Omega flushed in shame at the understanding in Gabriel’s eyes. He turned and walked slowly to their room, Gabriel not stopping him this time. He lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands in front of him. Who was he? Who was this weak, hesitant idiot? What had he been thinking? Dean Winchester wasn’t a coward. Dean Winchester took what and who he wanted when he wanted it.

Dean’s hands shook on his thighs and fear bloomed in his chest. Maybe he wasn’t that man anymore. Was this him now? Was he this pathetic, passive-aggressive Omega who couldn’t take what he wanted or even ask for it from his own true-born mate. It wasn’t as if Gabriel hadn’t made it clear that he wanted him, but when he hadn’t taken him… when he hadn’t claimed him… it had hurt and Dean hadn’t understood how to fix it. It was obvious now, but something in him hadn’t let him get there.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered finally. He walked forward and lowered himself to his knees before his mate. He placed both hands over Dean’s, gripping tightly. “Dean,” he repeated a bit louder. Dean lifted his head slightly, just enough to meet his Alpha’s much milder gaze.

“You didn’t realize what was happening, did you?” Gabriel whispered. Dean felt his chest clench up. He felt trapped, weak. His mind had done this or rather it had prevented him from avoiding this annoying, childish situation. It was the change. How else would this happen? What other things would his presentation make Dean do or prevent him from doing. Was he even himself anymore?

Dean knew he was panicking. He could feel all the tell-tale signs. Apparently he hadn’t lost everything about him though because he immediately took control of his breathing, forcing himself to settle down and keep calm. His father’s training had been brutal, but it hadn’t been all for nothing. It took only a couple of minutes before he eased into normal breathing and refocused on the present.

When he did, he realized that he had turned his hands in Gabriel’s and was gripping them tightly. “Okay?” Gabriel asked, realizing that Dean was back with him. Dean nodded and Gabriel smiled, lifting one of his hands and cupping Dean’s cheek. He leaned forward, kissing Dean gently. Dean chased his lips as he pulled away, pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s as the man chuckled softly. For once, Dean didn’t hear that imaginary mocking to it. He knew it wasn’t there. Everything seemed so much clearer now. He felt Gabriel move to pull away and lifted both his hands to grab the older man’s face gently, holding him still. His eyes slid closed and he embraced the moment.

Gabriel was there in the still silence with him a few moments before his hands lifted between them and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Once it was unbuttoned he ran his hands underneath it, sliding it away while grazing his fingertips along the skin of Dean’s arms. Dean tipped his face forward, seeking the Alpha’s lips. Gabriel didn’t make him wait. He kissed him passionately and expertly. They may not have completed their mating, but they certainly hadn’t kept their hands - or lips - to themselves. Gabriel ran his tongue along Dean’s lip, possessive side flaring as his Omega let out a soft keening sound, parting his lips without a moment’s hesitation.

The Alpha in Gabriel had been suppressed for so long. For years he’d kept it back, focusing on school and then residency and then his patients. He’d always put his rational thought before his instincts and he’d continued that with Dean. It had become so natural almost an instinct on its own. In suppressing his Alpha instincts with Dean, he’d failed his Omega in one of their first, most important moments. He couldn’t do that anymore and he wouldn’t do it again. Dean needed him. He needed his Alpha. Gabriel had been given this beautiful man and he’d take what was his.

Heat rushed through Gabriel as he looked up at Dean. He slid his hands up under Dean’s shirt, freeing him from it with only a brief break from their kiss to get it off. His hands roamed over Dean’s well-muscled chest greedily, lips trailing from Dean’s to trace across his jaw to his neck. He licked and sucked at the skin over Dean’s pulse point, breathing in the arousal and anticipation interlaced with Dean’s normal scent - leather and engine oil and sunshine… home. He was practically intoxicated by it all.

Gabriel surged forward, wrapping one arm firmly around Dean’s waist while the other braced on the bed behind him. He dragged Dean back onto the bed, dropping him in the middle and kneeling over him, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of Dean’s head, staring down at him. This man was his - this stubborn, beautiful Omega belonged to him and no one else.

Gabriel growled, dropping his face to Dean’s neck and breathing in deeply. Everything about Dean was intoxicating, but his scent most of all. Gabriel knew academically that this was because the chemicals in Dean’s body were perfectly complimentary to his own. Everything about Dean was made to draw him in. They were a perfect match. That was how the whole true mates thing worked.

Dean began to paw at Gabriel’s clothes clumsily and the Alpha took a moment to look down at his Omega critically. He liked what he saw. Dean’s pupils were blown wide. He was panting, lost in his arousal. It was fucking perfect and made his ego swell that he could put Dean in such a state and he hadn’t even really touched him yet. Still, he didn’t want Dean lost. He wanted him here, with him.

“Dean,” he whispered, kissing him chastely. He pulled back, kissing the tip of his nose playfully. Dean struggled for a moment to come back to him, Gabriel continuing to pepper his face with kisses. Dean groaned, lifting his hand to the back of Gabriel’s neck, trying to force him into a real kiss, but Gabriel took hold of his hand and pulled it away, pinning it to the bed over Dean’s head. Dean groaned, frustrated.

“Gabriel please,” Dean muttered, looking off to the side. His scent began to shift, becoming anxious, becoming afraid. Gabriel’s smile fell away.

“God, I’ve really fucked this up, haven’t I?” Gabriel muttered. Dean looked him square in the eye. “Don’t,” he interrupted, knowing what Dean had been about to say ‘I need you Alpha’. It would have worked, but it would have forced Gabriel’s Alpha so much further forward. He would barely have control. “You don’t need to do that Dean. I know you need me right now. I need you and I’m going to claim you. The next time we leave this bed, you will be mine and I will be yours. Do you understand?” Gabriel let a weight hang over his voice in those last words. Dean nodded nervously.

“Dean, you will answer me verbally,” Gabriel growled.

“I understand,” Dean responded immediately, the fear in his eyes replaced immediately by a deep trust. Gabriel kissed him again, tongue dipping into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands were much steadier when he reached down, unbuckling Gabriel’s belt and unbuttoning his pants. The sure, practiced hands were a welcome surprise. Gabriel shuddered as Dean’s hands quickly pulled his scrub top up off of his body, already shoving Gabriel’s pants down, but he didn’t quite get them off. Gabriel’s hands held Dean’s face possessively to his own, not willing to break the kiss.

He reached down, shimmying his pants down and kicking them off himself all without breaking his lip lock with the handsome man beneath him. Dean lifted his jean clad hips against Gabriel’s leg, his own leg brushing along Gabriel’s prominent erection. Gabriel growled, lowering his hips and rutting against Dean.

Dean pulled his face away from Gabriel’s forcefully, gasping for air. He couldn’t anymore. He needed to breathe. He buried his nose against Gabriel’s neck, hoping that would be enough to keep him from reinitiating the kiss as he gasped for air. His head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Gabriel nipped and sucked at Dean’s neck instead, confidently working Dean’s pants open and drawing them down enough for Dean to get out of them which he did eagerly.

Then the only thing between them was thin cotton. Gabriel reached down, taking hold of his lover. Dean let out a sound that went straight to Gabriel’s dick, encouraging him, driving him on. He stroked Dean purposefully through the thin boxers for only a few moments before slipping his hand under the boxers instead. He growled lowly, biting down lightly on Dean’s neck. Dean leaned into it, trying to get more, to get a real bite. “Patience,” Gabriel ordered gruffly. Dean bared his neck submissively, closing his eyes, his hands falling limply to his sides as all the tension left his body in response to Gabriel’s sharp word.

Gabriel felt his blood heat even further, his Alpha rejoicing at such a perfect display of submission, at Dean’s immediate surrender. He pulled back, quickly ridding himself of his boxers and tearing Dean’s away from his body. He knelt between Dean’s legs, panting hard and staring down at him. He wanted to worship Dean, but it was clear Dean’s insecurities would not allow him to enjoy that. Hell, Gabriel wasn’t even sure he was capable of holding off any longer.

Dean stared up at Gabriel, waiting for him to move, to take the lead. He didn’t want to misstep, not now. He was so far out of his element. He didn’t fucking understand what it meant to be Omega. He just knew that he needed to be what Gabriel wanted… but wasn’t he meant to be what Gabriel wanted no matter what he did? The need to please was more powerful than it had ever been though. He wanted to be perfect for this man. He wanted to be everything.

Gabriel’s hand slid up the inside of Dean’s thigh, two fingers pressing into his tight, virgin hole with little preamble. Dean gasped, lifting his knees and then his hips towards the pressure. More, he needed more. “Gabriel,” he gasped. “I need - Gabriel…” Dean gasped. Gabriel pulled back slightly, smirking down at his Omega teasingly. Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t make me trigger you,” Dean threatened. Gabriel laughed, delighted at Dean’s sassy response.

“You never need to trigger me to make me do what you want, Dean. I plan to give you just about anything you want for the rest of your life,” Gabriel told him. Dean’s face reddened in embarrassment, Gabriel choosing that moment to add another finger and start pumping them in and out of Dean’s well-slicked hole. He was more than ready for his Alpha.

Gabriel lined himself up with Dean’s newly-formed entrance and paused, waiting until Dean looked up at him before he began to sink into him. Dean let out a stilted groan, eyes sliding closed again. Gabriel lowered his forehead to Dean’s, pressing forward slowly. It took a few thrusts, but as soon as he was in and still, Dean began to groan and squirm. “Fuck,” Gabriel whispered. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Hold on. Fuck… wait,” Dean panted. Gabriel groaned in response, staying still. There was no way it didn’t hurt at least a bit. He was really tight.

After a few moments, Dean began to relax then spoke softly, “Okay. Move. You need to move. Please Alph-A-ah!” Gabriel cut him off by doing exactly as he wanted, pulling halfway out before shoving back in hard. The scents surrounding them became overwhelming and the sounds Dean made were deliciously wanton. In moments, he was reduced to single-syllable almost-words, unable to form a full, coherent thought.

Gabriel wasn’t fairing much better. Typically, he had a pretty good stamina, but almost as soon as he was first fully-inside his Omega, he felt a familiar pulling around the base of his shaft. This wasn’t going to last long. He fucked into Dean hard and fast, needing to feel as much of him as possible, to experience as much of this feeling as he could. It was fucking beautiful.

“Alpha,” Dean finally spoke, switching to the one word he’d never lose no matter how lost to his instincts he became. He groaned it, pleaded it, begged it and soon it was too much for Gabriel. His knot pulled at Dean’s rim. Dean whimpered out a pleased sound, pained but happy as Gabriel began to swell. He kept pumping into Dean’s body until it became too difficult and with one last push, he seated himself fully and his knot locked them together.

Dean immediately bared his neck and Gabriel’s teeth sank in deep. He tasted blood, but barely processed it as his brain seared with white-hot pleasure, pumping his seed into Dean’s trembling body as his lover came down from his own orgasm. Gabriel kissed Dean gently, caressing his lips with reverence. His… Dean was his… forever.

Their hands stroked along each others’ skin for a while until they both drifted off. Gabriel woke shortly after and pulled himself clear, disentangling himself despite Dean’s unconscious whimper of protest. He went into the bathroom and cleaned up, returning to clean Dean meticulously. The blood and cum couldn’t feel comfortable on his skin and it was Gabriel’s job to take care of his Omega. Dean was too tired from the claiming to put up much of a fight, but he did grumble about the cloth and demand that Gabriel go back to sleep. Gabriel went to get rid of the rag.

Gabriel closed the door behind him when he came back in. As he turned back he paused, noting the overwhelming presence of Dean’s scent. It almost overpowered his own. He’d marked the entire room! Dean would only have been doing that in protest. Gabriel was so stupid. He had been so happy to be surrounded by his would-be-mate’s scent that he didn’t even notice the message behind it. Dean was comforted by Gabriel’s scent not his own. He would have only marked the room enough for a casual visitor to catch a whiff… unless he was feeling insecure about something, feeling for some reason that Gabriel might not really be his.

Gabriel stared down at Dean’s sleeping form. The large man clutched a pillow, a grumpy scowl on his face. Dean had been so shocked with the realization of what had happened. He was very clearly not used to being shy about sex. Gabriel was pretty sure that just about any eligible single Dean had been interested in sleeping with had at least been propositioned by the handsome man. Most had probably taken him up on it. That was Dean before his Omega instincts though.

Some were good instincts, intended to keep him safe, to ensure he and Gabriel worked well together, but mostly they were bullshit. Gabriel had seen way too much over the years to be a fan of Omega instincts. Essentially, an Alpha could order a claimed Omega to do anything short of kill themselves or their children and they’d do it. In fact, it wasn’t impossible to do the former. It had happened before.

Gabriel sat on the bed next to Dean, thinking hard for a moment. “Dean,” he whispered. Dean grumbled then peeked open an eye, peering up at Gabriel. His nasty look faded at the seriousness he saw on Gabriel’s face and he let go of the pillow a bit, rolling more onto his back so he could easily look up at his Alpha, reaching out to grab his hand without hesitation. Gabriel drew strength from that, looking down at Dean and smiling fondly.

“I need you to tell me why you didn’t just tell me what you wanted,” Gabriel said.

“You know why,” Dean said stiffly, moving to pull his hand back, but Gabriel tightened his grip on it, not letting him go.

“I have to hear you say the words, Omega,” the Alpha told him seriously. Dean scowled at their joined hands.

“My body wouldn’t let me for some reason. I never heard of an instinct that kept an Omega from initiating… stuff, but something stopped me and I’ve never- I hated it.”

“Dean, may I have permission to use my Alpha Voice?” Gabriel asked.

Dean tensed then whispered, “It’s not like you need permission, do you?” THAT was a reaction he hadn’t expected. Dean’s face had gone blank, his eyes dark. He turned his head to the side in submission, but it wasn’t out of love. It was out of fear. He was visibly trembling. Gabriel tilted Dean’s chin towards him to look him square in the eye.

Gabriel had seen a few reactions in Dean that he recognized from past patients. He was also aware of Dean’s fear of becoming an Alpha and that it was connected to his father. To guess that Dean had been abused by the man was not exactly a hard conclusion to reach. It broke Gabriel’s heart, but he wasn’t going to deal with all of that emotional baggage in a night, especially not this night. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair as he stared down at the man, a gentle smile on his face.

“Of course I do,” Gabriel murmured sincerely. “May I?” Dean swallowed hard, then nodded.

Gabriel sat up then leaned over Dean, bracing a hand on either side of his head. Dean felt the weight of the voice descend upon him, pressing him down, suffocating him from the first syllable. “If you ever desire something from me, you can ask. If you ever want to initiate anything intimate or sexual, you have my permission. I give you leave to take as much control in this relationship as you want or need.” Gabriel paused a moment then scowled. “Also, you absolutely never have to listen to another Alpha’s voice again and you will defend yourself if anyone ever tries to hurt you.”

Dean felt the weight of the voice lift and he gasped for air, Gabriel’s hand moving to the side of his neck holding gently as if to help him get his breaths back in order. Dean’s skin tingled with the weight of the orders. He’d felt an Alpha Voice before - his father’s, but he’d been unpresented. He hadn’t felt anything like this. He was an Omega now and this wasn’t just any Alpha… this was His Alpha. He reached up, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist desperately as he fought to steady his breaths. After a few minutes of staring into Gabriel’s patient gaze, he was able to settle enough to let go of his mate.

“We’ll have to be careful with that control bit though. I can’t have you emasculating me,” Gabriel joked lightly. Dean stared up at him in absolute awe as the full weight of what Gabriel had just done hit him. Gabriel had just countered a series of natural Omega instincts with Alpha orders. How the fuck? How did he know to do that? Would it work?

“I know, I know. I’m just the best and you don’t even know how you got this lucky. I’d have given you a blanket order telling you you’re free from your Omega instincts, but that is typically too vague so if you notice anything else that your body is doing or that it won’t let you do especially when it is regarding me, tell me right away. I should be able to counter it with the voice,” Gabriel informed him. “That goes double if it is holding you back in bed.” This he added with a wink and a laugh, but Dean was still staring at him in confusion and reverence almost.

Dean cut Gabriel’s laugh off with a kiss, tender and explorative. He hummed against Gabriel’s lips, laying back and pulling the Alpha down. He man-handled him around until Gabriel’s back was pressed tightly against Dean’s front, both laying on their left side. Gabriel chuckled again, louder and more entertained than ever. Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around him and Gabriel tilted his neck to the side in a very submission gesture. Dean could still feel the bite on his own neck throbbing lightly. “Let me bite you Gabriel,” Dean breathed, already nibbling at the skin lightly.

Gabriel groaned, “Do it.” Dean sunk his teeth in in exactly the same spot his Alpha had bitten him. His instincts were raging and he didn’t stop until he tasted blood. Gabriel cried out, but it wasn’t in pain. It was similar to the sound he made when his knot had fully formed and locked Dean to him. It was a deep, pleasurable sound and Dean felt something surge through him, perhaps an echo, transferred through what would be their enhanced connection, still beginning to form between them.

“What was that?” Dean moaned.

“Claims go both ways, none of your fancy books tell you that, buck-o?” Gabriel asked. “An Omega bite comes with all kinds of new things. I’ll… tell you about it… in the morning,” Gabriel said, drifting off. Dean looked down at the bite, blood dripping down along Gabriel’s collarbone. He leaned forward and licked at it in almost apology, but Gabriel just hummed, taking hold of his forearms and pulling them tighter around himself.

“How the fuck are you real?” Dean whispered. Gabriel’s hands tightened on his arms, but he didn’t respond, too close to dreamland to bother staying awake to answer that question.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean leaned back, wiping the sweat off his brow and sitting back against the bumper of the SUV he’d been fiddling with. It was so hot that his shirt was sticking to him and sweat was pouring into his eyes. He pulled his shirt up to wipe his brow, ignoring the whistle from one of his coworkers. “I will break your nose Benny!” he called to the Alpha, letting the shirt fall down.

“Just admiring, Dean. Can you blame me?”

“You’re lucky you were trying to get after me when I was a Beta and this isn’t some ‘Dean’s-an-Omega-now’ bullshit,” Dean muttered.

“Lucky as in…”

“As in, I won’t tell my Alpha you’re harassing me in the workplace, since the harassment’s been consistent,” Dean told him. Benny laughed loudly, moving to lean next to him against the old Chevy.

“What’s botherin’ you today, brother?” he asked.

“That obvious?” Dean asked, feeling exhausted.

“Only ‘cause I know your smell. Burning-“

“Wood, ya. I got it,” Dean rolled his eyes. He’d been told enough that his scent when he was frustrated or upset in some way was like burned wood in a closed-in room.

“I was going to say burning sugar,” Benny laughed. “It’s so different, there’s only one explanation - yer calling out for your Alpha kid. He got a sweet-tooth or something?” Dean flushed. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“Gabriel has been working on a difficult transition - male Omega,” Dean said softly. “After everything with me, I’m worried it’ll affect him.”

“It did come outta nowhere for him didn’t it?”

“For him?” Dean frowned, eying his friend.

“Well, ya the change was hard, but you knew right? That’s why you didn’t- eh I’ve really got my foot in my mouth didn’t I?”

“Benny Lafitte, you thought I was an unpresented Omega this whole time?” Dean demanded, sincerely surprised. “Hell, you coulda told me.”

Benny chuckled, deep and Alpha just like he’d always been. Benny was like the best stereotype of an Alpha, big and warm, protective and kind. He was the kind that ended up in all those sappy Lifetime movies. He’d been around for years, been part of their little rag-tag pack since within months of arriving in Lawrence.

Benny had tried to solidify his presence in their lives by going after Dean more than once, but when Dean made it clear he wasn’t interested, Benny had backed off and seamlessly pivoted to best friend mode. Sam didn’t really like him, but Dean told him it was because he was jealous that he and Dean got along so well.

“Y’look tired, Dean,” he said. Dean nodded rubbing his forehead. He was sure he was smudging grease, but he honestly didn’t care.

“Gabriel’s been at the hospital for three days,” Dean said. Benny’s brow furrowed.

“He hasn’t come home?” Benny asked. “Have you asked him to?”

“Of course not. The kid’s-“

“It’s not about the kid, Dean,” Benny said gently.

“I-“

“Look I don’t want to get in the middle of your relationship, but Alphas and Omegas… we’re not like Betas. We need the contact,” Benny said, standing up. “Your Alpha, he should know that.”

“I’m fine, Benny,” Dean sighed, though the strain in his voice was clear.

“Is he?” Benny asked. Dean blinked, wiping his face clean.

“Have you given him anything with your scent? Have you visited him?”

“I brought him clothes,” Dean bit out defensively, trying not to think about how Gabriel had held him almost desperately when he’d arrived, scenting him right in the middle of the hallway without bothering to find somewhere more private.

“His own?” Benny asked, eyes narrowing at his friend when he frowned as if that was a dumb question. “He doesn’t need his own clothes. He needs yours. Start with that shirt,” Benny told him. “But take it off before you get all upset about all this.” Dean glared at him for a few moments then jerked off his shirt, walking off towards the back of the shop.

He banged on the door, “Bobby, I’m taking a break!” he called. “Benny’s gonna finish the Chevy!”

“Ya ya!” Bobby called back, not coming to the door. Dean ignored the cat-calls from the other guys in the garage as he headed out. Not like they could help themselves. He was a fine ass man. It wasn’t exactly news and it wasn’t new either. Him presenting as Omega had meant very little to anyone here in the garage. Sure the jokes changed a little bit, but they still gave him just the same amount of shit as usual.

Dean jumped in the Impala, windows down to cool him down quick. He only lived a few minutes from the clinic, but he was fifteen from the hospital. He kept himself calm though, refusing to get spun up over what Benny said. Thankfully, Benny knew him well enough to not make too big a deal of it. He told him what to do without acting like he was an idiot which he appreciated, not that he’d ever thank his friend. That would be admitting that Benny knew more about Gabriel than he did. Fuck that.

As Dean pulled up to the hospital he jumped out, pocketing his keys. He headed to the trunk, pulling out a fresh tee. He pulled it on, heading into the hospital with the sweaty one in his hand. He’d been careful to park on the opposite side of the building than the ER just like Gabriel had instructed him. He hadn’t just shown up like this before. He’d always reached out to Gabriel first. He hadn’t even thought about it this time and that made him a little nervous. Would Gabriel be frustrated with him just showing up like this? Dean shook off the uncertainty, refusing to get all worked up for nothing.

When Dean made it up to the Omega recovery ward, he looked around uncomfortably. “Hello, dear. Can I help you find something?” a woman asked from behind him. He turned.

“I’m… looking for Gabriel Novak,” Dean said. The woman glanced to his shirt then smiled up at him brightly.

“Are you Dean Novak?” she asked. Dean flushed. No one had called him that before. It was kind of just assumed when one mated an Alpha that he’d take the Alpha’s name. He found for once, he didn’t really mind the assumptions people had about him because of his mating. It made him feel like he… belonged to someone.

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh. Ya. Is he here somewhere?”

“Let me call Castiel. He’ll bring you to him,” the woman told him with a smile.

“Thanks,” Dean said. He looked around, sitting in a stiff plastic chair nearby. It took less than a minute and Castiel was there with a bright smile and a huge hug that actually surprised him. Castiel was touchy with Dean in general, but rarely in public. “H-hey Cas,” he said, patting his back awkwardly. His nose was filled with Omega heat, a different Omega than Castiel. Although he’d never smelt Castiel in heat, he knew it wouldn’t smell like this. It was strong though like Castiel was blanketed in it.

Castiel pulled back. “Did you bring food?” he asked, sniffing around Dean then frowning at him.

“No,” Dean blushed. “I’ll bring you something tonight though. I promise.” Castiel literally pouted at him. “I thought Sam brought you guys lunch.”

“He brought salad, Dean!” Castiel exclaimed. “How exactly does he expect us to survive on salad?” Dean had to try really hard not to laugh. Castiel might take it the wrong way.

“I completely agree, Cas. I’ll make sure you get a burger tonight,” Dean promised. Castiel nodded, somberly. “Where’s Gabe?”

“Sorry, this way,” Castiel waved him towards the long hallway down which he’d come. “He’s been great with this Omega. Usually he can’t be hands-on during an Omega transition, but-“

“Hands-on?” Dean asked, palely.

“Yes, quite impressive. He’s always been good with Omegas, but it helps with him being able to be in the room when something is going wrong,” Castiel said, sounding relieved. Dean felt nauseous. He didn’t like the idea of his mate being ‘hands-on’ with another Omega. There was no more obvious a way to determine someone’s type than if they had a true mate. Gabriel’s type was young, male Omegas and thinking about his hands touching another made him almost physically ill.

Castiel pushed open a door into a dark room. It looked like a small lounge, but there was only one person in it - Gabriel. The scent of his Alpha filled his nose and he felt himself relaxing as he only had in the brief moments he’d seen his lover the last few days. Gabriel was fast asleep, slumped on the couch, Dr. Sexy playing on the television mounted to the wall above.

Castiel smiled to him, leaving them there. Dean walked over to his sleeping Alpha, looking down at him for a few moments and trying to decide whether or not to wake him up. He knew he probably should. Bobby would be mad if he didn’t make it back for a while, but Dean Winchester hadn’t called in a single time in the ten years he’d worked for his surrogate father up until the whole Omega presentation thing. He was on time every day and didn’t leave until all the work was done whether it was past his hours or not. Bobby would get over it.

Dean kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the couch beside Gabriel, wrapping his arm around his middle. Gabriel grumbled, eyes flickering open. He growled unpleasantly, stiffening. He tensed, trying to move away, but Dean gripped him tighter, grumbling back at him. Gabriel immediately responded to the sound, turning and curling around Dean himself. “Dean,” he sighed out, moving to suck at his neck. Dean chuckled, pleased. Even the distant scent of the other Omega didn’t set him off because Gabriel had tried to pull away not knowing it was him and when he realized it was, he’d immediately cuddled up with him.

“You came straight from the garage,” Gabriel growled against his neck. He tensed, thinking maybe Benny was the idiot he knew he was. “You smell fucking amazing.” Dean smiled, deciding he owed Benny a beer and snuggling into his Alpha who was still mouthing at his neck. Gabriel laid back on the couch, pulling Dean with him so the large Omega was laid out over him. Dean didn’t mind, happily wrapping his arms around Gabriel.

“Why’re you here?” Gabriel asked, releasing the skin of his neck. “Checking up on me?” he teased, nuzzling the bruise he’d left on his Omega’s skin.

“Missed you,” Dean grunted out in response. Gabriel groaned softly, nipping at Dean’s jaw.

“I’ll come home,” he promised.

“I understand if you can’t,” Dean breathed.

“I can and I will. I’ll be home tonight,” he said. “How long can I keep you right now?”

“As long as you’re willing to explain to Bobby,” he replied.

“You know I should probably go back to work sometime this year so we probably shouldn’t gauge it on that,” Gabriel contemplated. Dean smirked. “Wanna make out in the janitor’s closet like we’re on Dr. Sexy?”

“Shut up. You’re not funny,” Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Wasn’t a joke, baby,” he said.

“I’m not making out with you at your work, pervert,” Dean told him matter-of-factly. He buried his nose in Gabriel neck, breathing in deeply and from the very first breaths he was beginning to drift off.

Gabriel held him for a few minutes, figuring that Dean had missed his scent as much as he’d missed Dean’s. “Dean?” Gabriel asked after a short while. Dean didn’t respond. Gabriel looked down at him. He was out cold. 

Gabriel shifted him carefully so the Omega’s head rested more solidly against his chest. He surveyed Dean’s face. He was slightly pale, dark rings under his eyes. He wasn’t sleeping with Gabriel gone. The realization made his stomach lurch. He tightened his arms around Dean, kissing his forehead. “Sorry babe. Trial and error.”

Gabriel wondered idly whether Dean was just having a hard time going to sleep or if he was having nightmares. He wanted to know so badly he nearly woke Dean up, but his rational side prevailed. He decided not to be an asshole, letting his Omega sleep for what might well be the first time since he was home and that was - admittedly - not a very restful night on its own. Gabriel pulled out Dean’s phone, pocketing it himself so it didn’t wake him. Then he took out his own phone to warn Bobby that Dean would not make it back today.

“Damned newlywed idgits,” was the only response he got from the grumpy old Alpha. He smiled, pocketing his phone and settling down for another nap. His patient was fine and if there was an issue, Castiel would send someone for him.

Gabriel woke to Castiel’s voice. “Hello brother,” he said in his deep, gravely voice. Gabriel blinked up at him. He went to sit up, but Dean grumbled softly. Gabriel had to settle at that, not wanting to wake him.

“Alexander is coming through the latest wave alright. He is eating now and keeping everything down, but is dealing with some pretty bad contractions. I’d like to give him-“

“Just give me the stupid paper, Castiel,” Gabriel grumbled. Castiel held out the clipboard. Gabriel grabbed the pen attached, signing with barely a cursory glance. His brother wasn’t new to this. Hell, he was better at handling Omega transitions than Gabriel was, especially the difficult ones.

“He seems ill,” Castiel said, eying Dean with concern as Gabriel signed the paperwork.

“Well, I left him alone two nights in a row. Are you surprised?”

“Not at all. Until he met you, he slept every night in the same bed as Sam. It was why I was surprised you were so calm leaving him alone,” Castiel said. Gabriel’s brow furrowed.

“He slept in Sam’s bed? As an adult?” Gabriel asked, shocked.

“You didn’t know?” Castiel asked, a bit surprised. “You know about the night terrors though.”

“I figured he had nightmares, but I didn’t-“

“Do you ever speak about anything or just engage in coitus?” Castiel asked. Gabriel cringed at his brother’s words. Trust Castiel to say something like that in the weirdest way possible as if it weren’t already a weird enough to talk to his brother about his sex life.

“Castiel, get out of here,” Gabriel huffed. Castiel complied right away, leaving Gabriel to think about what he’d just been told. The last time he and Dean had been together he’d pushed him on a difficult topic one that was probably the cause of whatever night terrors he experienced. It was literally the last thing he wanted to bring up right now. So, he’d keep it to himself. He’d just make sure Dean wasn’t alone in their bed again until after they spoke about it.

“If I were having night terrors, I’d have told you. I wish you knew that,” Dean muttered. Gabriel blinked in surprise. So much for keeping it to himself for now.

“I’m sorry, but sometimes I think you’d rather have your fingernails ripped off than admit something you might see as weakness,” Gabriel said, knowing he was taking a risk.

“Fair enough,” Dean huffed. “If I were going to tell anyone, it’d be you though, okay?” Gabriel nodded, staring at the muted TV contemplatively. “And it wasn’t weird… with me and Sammy,” Dean added, carefully. Gabriel laughed lightly at that.

“That hadn’t even occurred to me babe,” Gabriel promised, shaking Dean as he continued to laugh. “Now I’m thinking about it though. Your brother is pretty good looking.” Dean pushed up off Gabriel, sitting forward and rubbing his forehead in aggravation. Gabriel sat forward, giggling and gasping for air.

“You’re so annoying,” Dean groaned.

“You’re the one who brought it up!” Gabriel exclaimed, recovering slightly as he took in how tired Dean looked once more. He sobered up a bit. “So is that why aren’t you sleeping - because you’re alone?”

“It’s because I’m a stupid Omega,” Dean muttered, sounding bitter. Gabriel made a soft pup-like sound that surprised Dean. He looked down at his Alpha but Gabriel was already pushing his face against his neck.

“Why?” Gabriel pressed as he slid his nose along Dean’s throat.

“At night I wake up every few hours. Usually I’d just slip back off, but instead I freak out looking for you until I wake up enough to realize where you are,” Dean muttered, baring his neck a bit in response to Gabriel nosing at him.

“I wish you had called me,” Gabriel sighed against his neck.

“I need to be able to function without you. Besides, that kid needed you more than I did,” Dean said.

“We have to work something out that works for both of us, Dean. Not just me and definitely not just my patients.”

“But Omega transitions are-“

Gabriel didn’t let him finish. “Omega transitions are hard, yes, but Castiel handles almost everything for them whether I’m here or not. I haven’t been in his room in at least eight hours and even then it was just because Castiel was second-guessing himself,” Gabriel told him. “Hell, before I was mated, I could barely be in the room more than 15 minutes at a time. He doesn’t need me for this.”

“Either I stay with you or you’ll be cuddling up with your brother while I’m at work,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Dean tensed and muttered, “That won’t work.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked. “It did for over a decade.” Dean pulled away, sliding across the couch away from him. Gabriel didn’t like that, but he didn’t follow, instead watching him worriedly. “Dean?”

“Because he doesn’t smell like you!” Dean huffed, glaring at him a moment before looking away. “It’s you that calms me down now, not my brother. I- was worried about the night terrors. He - Sam stayed over the first night,” Dean mumbled almost unintelligibly. Gabriel watched him in amusement.

“You look like you think I’m going to be upset about that.”

“It’s not about you, Gabe. It’s embarrassing okay?” Dean muttered. “I tried to use my brother to calm down before bed and instead I ended up in bed buried in your dirty clothes.” Gabriel bit his lip, really trying not to laugh at the petulant look on Dean’s face. He didn’t think it was embarrassing at all. It actually made Gabriel’s blood heat with arousal, but Dean was apparently struggling with it so he chilled out with it.

“Speaking of…” Dean muttered, looking around. He smacked the side of Gabriel’s foot which he’d placed on the floor. He lifted it and Dean snatched up his blue t-shirt, pressing it into his hands. It was soaked through with his sweat. “Benny said you’d be needing that.”

“I’ll have to buy him a beer… or a case of beer,” Gabriel said with a small smile, lifting the shirt to his nose and drawing a deep breath shamelessly. It sent a shiver of pleasure through Dean who had to consciously work not to let out slick.

“Stop it,” Dean whimpered. Gabriel glanced at him and smiled sheepishly.

“Is that why you were calling it embarrassing? Because it turns you on too?” Gabriel asked, giddily. Dean groaned, going to stand, but Gabriel was across the couch and wrapped around him in a split-second, kissing him hard. Dean grumbled and tried to shove Gabriel off half-heartedly, but in moments he was kissing back. There was no way to hold back the slick with his Alpha sitting on top of him, grinding against him as he practically fucked his mouth with his tongue.

When Gabriel leaned back he was grinning at Dean knowingly. “You’re an asshole.”

“You keep saying that,” Gabriel laughed. “I think we should go home now.”

“I have to go to work, Gabe,” Dean told him, pushing him back and standing determinedly “Thanks to you I need to go home and change my fucking pants first.”

“Bobby’s not expecting you back. I texted him while you were asleep,” Gabriel told him. Dean sighed.

“Fine, but you need to make sure everything’s good here, right? Don’t you have doctor things to do or something?” he asked.

I’ll be home at six… better have dinner on the table, Omega,” Gabriel said cheerfully. Dean snorted at the comment, headed towards the door.

“Only if you drag Castiel home too,” Dean replied. Gabriel’s eyes lit up at the thought of a family dinner and one made by his Omega, his inner Alpha very pleased.

Usually Gabriel cooked. Dean was literally exhausted when he got back from the garage. It got stressful there and Dean’s job was very physical. It was part of the reason he loved it so much, actually. Still, Dean had only cooked once and it had been the most delicious pasta he’d ever had. Dean had even made the pasta himself. Gabriel and Castiel were perfectly happy to cook most of the time if it meant Dean provided that kind of masterpiece once a month or so.

“Done. I know his boss,” Gabriel said with a charming smile.

Dean smiled for a moment and then left Gabriel in the dark, quiet break room. Gabriel pulled off his scrub top and tee, happily pulling on Dean’s too-large, still damp shirt before pulling the scrub top back in place. He headed for the door, figuring he should check on his patient and certain he’d have no issues in the room with him surrounded in his own Omega’s tantalizing scent.

Hell, Dean’s scent would probably calm the kid down. Dean was a powerful Omega with a scent calming yet overwhelming at the same time and that was more than just Gabriel’s bias. Castiel had mentioned it and a few other doctors here at the hospital had commented on it as well just from what they could smell on Gabriel. He couldn’t wait to be home with his Omega once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel sat down at the table. The food smelled delicious, but he felt nauseous and irritable. Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, which he tried to shrug off. Castiel’s hand tightened though and he leaned forward into Gabriel’s space. Gabriel growled lowly, but his little brother didn’t balk. Instead Castiel said, “Dean,” in a loud, clear voice. Gabriel huffed. Dean appeared in the doorway. Gabriel watched his small smile fade into a concerned look and his heart sunk.

“I’m fine, Dean. Castiel’s just being-“

“Shut up, Gabe,” Dean cut him off softly as he walked forward. He placed a hand on Gabriel’s forehead then slid it down to his cheek. He was burning up. Gabriel pulled away quickly, but leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean’s stomach and letting out a breath.

“You’re sick,” Dean said.

“I told him he should come home sooner,” Castiel told Dean, who wasn’t surprised. Gabriel let Dean boss him around, but he was extremely resistant when Castiel did it.

“Bed. Let’s go,” Dean muttered. He leaned over, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist and hauling him to his feet.

“Dean, I want to eat dinner,” Gabriel grumbled, not moving when Dean tried to guide him towards the bedroom.

“I’ll bring dinner into the room,” Dean told him. “Don’t make me carry you,” he threatened the uncooperative Alpha. Gabriel walked with him, albeit begrudgingly.

Dean pulled back the covers and guided Gabriel onto his side of the bed - closest to the door of course so he could protect his Omega from any unwanted visitors. Dean sat Gabriel down and pulled his scrub top over his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw his shirt on his Alpha’s chest, but he still reached out to remove it. Gabriel batted his hands away and when Dean looked up the Alpha was scowling at him.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Undress yourself then. I’m going to finish dinner.” Gabriel growled louder at that, grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt and pulling him forward sharply. He moved slightly to the side and turned Dean so that he landed on his back on the bed. Gabriel laid on top of him, grabbing his hands and pinning him there.

“You’ll go where I want you to go,” Gabriel growled out. Dean glared up at him defiantly, but Gabriel just kissed him hard. The Omega whimpered into the forceful kiss, body immediately aflame with desire. “I need you, Omega,” Gabriel growled out and Dean’s heart constricted as he pulled out of the kiss and bared his neck. Gabriel immediately latched on, sucking on his neck and marking him purposefully.

Dean arched up into his fevered touch and suddenly it struck him. “Alpha,” he whispered. Gabriel growled, sucking harder, his hands tightening around Dean’s. “Gabriel, you’re going into a rut,” he said firmly. Gabriel jerked back as if burned. Dean sat up slowly, watching Gabriel whose wide eyes darted around wildly.

Dean stood, the scents coming off Gabriel worrying him. He wanted to comfort him, to kiss him, to hold him. He also wanted to take off all his clothes and kneel before him or to get up on the bed and present for him. He didn’t know what he wanted or what Gabriel needed and for a few moments it caused him to be completely still, frozen in uncertainty. Gabriel zoned in on his strain and seemed to snap out of his trance.

“Out,” he grunted out.

Dean’s heart sunk, an ill-feeling washing over him. He shook his head, hands starting to shake at his sides. He reached one towards his Alpha. “Ga-“

“Don’t touch me, Dean!” he yelled, the full weight of his Alpha voice coming out. There was a whimper from the other room and Dean let out a soft cry then fell to his knees hard at the force of Gabriel’s command. “Fuck,” Gabriel muttered. “Fuck, Dean I’m sorry, but you need to stay, stay back.”

“Alpha,” Dean choked out, leaning forward. “Please, please Alpha.” Gabriel walked forward and Dean looked up, pleadingly. Instead of touching him though, Gabriel let out a growl and left the room.

Dean was lost in a haze of self-doubt and desperation. His Alpha was in a rut and he didn’t want him. He’d grown angry with him. He left him. Alpha had left him. He was alone. Dean stayed there on his knees. The next thing he was even able to process were Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes in front of him, two strong yet gentle hands holding his face and whispering to him.

Dean was trembling, lost and confused. Gabriel was gone. He’d left him. That was all he could think. He didn’t understand Castiel’s words for a long time. Eventually they began to get through though. “You’re okay Dean. Gabriel isn’t mad at you. Gabriel is okay and he isn’t mad at you. He’s still here. He’s here. Gabriel is here, Dean. You’re okay. He’s still here.”

Dean drew a deep breath then. It was clearly the first full one he’d taken in a long time from the way he was feeling. Castiel’s calming scent filled his nose, wrapping around him… blanketing him with comfort. It was just similar enough to Gabriel’s to break through to him. The touch of Sam clinging to his shirt didn’t hurt. Dean had been pulled into Castiel’s arms and his face was tucked against the other Omega’s neck.

Dean lifted it slightly, sniffing nervously at Castiel’s scent glands. Instead of pull away, instead of being disgusted, Castiel tilted his head, baring his neck slightly and stroking Dean’s hair in encouragement. Dean took that encouragement, pressing his nose right up against Castiel’s scent glands and breathing in deeply. He wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel in return, whimpering.

Castiel just kept saying those things over and over again, holding Dean tightly and letting the new Omega scent him without complaint. Soon Dean was calm enough to loosen his death grip on Castiel, pulling his arms back and drawing away a short ways. “Did you feel it too?” he asked gruffly.

“Yes. I’ve never felt his voice like that before,” Castiel said softly.

“You okay?” Dean questioned, shakily.

“Yes. Compared with what you felt, it was nothing.”

Dean looked to the door. “Where is he?” he asked in a small voice.

“My room,” Castiel said. Dean growled loudly, standing and stepping away from Castiel with a look of betrayal and anger. Castiel stood, staring at Dean passively. Dean came to himself shortly though and deflated. He knew Castiel was no threat to him, especially not when it came to Gabriel, but it still hurt.

Dean left the room, Castiel trailing him silently. He went into the living room and took a handful of the potatoes he’d cut up for fries then set them back down, shaking his head. He left the food on the counter including the finished burgers, no longer hungry. He walked swiftly down the hallway and sat down against Castiel’s closed door, crossing his arms and settling there.

“Dean, you need to eat,” Castiel said from the end of the hallway.

“Not until Gabriel eats,” Dean said stubbornly. He could hear Gabriel on the other side of the door, grunting and moaning.

“I need to head back to the hospital,” Castiel told him. Dean barely acknowledged him, listening to Gabriel’s noises and imagining what he was doing, how he was touching himself, how he was bringing himself off. Just thinking about it made him start to feel feverish. What had begun in the room when he’d first smelled the rut on Gabriel, was getting further and further along. Dean’s heat was coming and the longer Gabriel kept himself away from his Omega, the worse this heat would be.

Castiel was busy in the kitchen for a few minutes and then Dean heard the front door open and close, leaving Dean and Gabriel there alone. Dean turned towards the door right away, pressing his forehead to it and whimpering loudly. “Please, Gabriel, please don’t do this to me,” he begged. “Please, let me help you.” Dean purposefully didn’t mention his heat, not wanting Gabriel to make a decision based on his biology. He wanted him to let him in because he wanted him.

“Leave,” Gabriel said flatly. Dean winced. He could trigger him, make him respond… or tell him about the heat… but honestly this time Dean knew that it wasn’t his Omega side holding him back. This time Dean was holding the Omega back. He wanted Gabriel to want him, to come to Dean for help when he needed it.

“Gabriel, please,” he tried one more time, biting his lip.

“Get out Dean!” he ordered, using that voice again. Dean was on his feet and headed towards the front door in an instant. He found himself in the hallway in moments, eyes wide and confused.

“G-Gabriel,” he barely breathed, turning back to the door and reaching for the handle but he couldn’t grab it. Sweat broke out across his forehead. He scrambled for his phone. There were other Alphas on this floor and he was going into heat. He couldn’t be out here. Swiftly dialing Gabriel’s number, he trembled as he waited, but Gabriel didn’t answer.

The door down the way opened, but it was just old Mrs. Tanner. He nodded to her, trying to seem calm. He called again, reaching for the door, but he couldn’t grab the handle. He wanted to bang his fist on it, but couldn’t get close enough. Another door around the corner opened and he prayed they took the stairs at the other end of the hall. If he yelled, he could draw attention. Other Alphas would come out, would come for him, take him from his Alpha… his Alpha who didn’t want him. This time, Dean was very aware that was his Omega thinking, the the Omega side was taking over. He tried Castiel, waiting with bated breath but he didn’t answer either. Castiel never picked up his phone while driving.

Dean didn’t know what else to do. He stared at his phone, stared at Sam’s name. He knew it would upset Gabriel if he called Sam. Hell, it upset Dean just thinking about it. Sam had been his last Alpha, the pack Alpha. He could still see how Gabriel’s Alpha side reacted to the small bite on his right wrist, the bite Sam had given him just in case someone tried to mess with him, so that they would know he had an Alpha looking out for him.

Dean heard loud voices in a nearby apartment and touched his brother’s name, holding the phone up to his ear. “Sam, you need to come to my apartment.”

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“Sam, now. I need… please just come,” he asked.

“I’m on my way, but what- Dean,” Sam said.

Dean hung up right away, clutching his phone. He dialed Gabriel, sliding down to sit next to the door and praying for his Alpha to answer. He called over and over, clinging to the sound of Gabriel’s cheerful voice each time the voicemail came up before dialing him again. He flinched at every sound in the hallway, every door opening.

Dean waited for his brother feeling as scared as he was angry. He was a mess of emotions, wanting nothing more than to be in his bed with Gabriel wrapped around him, his Alpha whispering in his ear or maybe just fast asleep, breaths soft against the shell of his ear as he curled around him from behind. Safe. He just wanted to be safe and every time he heard Gabriel’s voice on the voicemail, it worked less and his panic increased.

Sam’s scent hit him right away, the growing heat amplifying his senses enough that he could smell him from down the hall. He whimpered, fighting to not collapse in relief. “Dean, you’re in heat!” Sam practically shouted. He growled loudly when a door down the hall opened. The door shut abruptly. “Why are you outside?” his angry Alpha brother demanded.

His brother’s scent filling his nose gave him a sense of security and - ironically enough - the courage to stand up to him. “Before you even go in there, you better know that I’m twice as angry as you and it is MY job to yell at my mate, not yours.” Sam’s eyes narrowed and he looked at the door.

“Dean, why are you out here?” Sam asked more slowly, no less anger in his voice.

“I can’t open the door. Gabriel told me to get out. I was in the hallway outside Castiel’s room so the only ‘out’ was outside the apartment.”

“Why did you listen to him?”

Dean hesitated, knowing this would make Sam see red like he never had before when it came to Gabriel. Dean knew how Sam felt about his mate, that he was immature and not good enough to be Dean’s Alpha. This would only add fuel to the fire, but Dean had no choice. “He used his Alpha voice.”

Sam’s fist came down hard on the door over and over again while Dean just rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall. He was tired. “Gabriel Novak, get your stupid ass out here!” Sam shouted. He slammed his fist a few more times. “NOVAK!” he roared.

“It’s unlocked you big moose,” Gabriel bit out tiredly as he pulled the door open. His brow furrowed at the look on Sam’s face. He glanced over at Dean who slumped even more the moment Gabriel’s scent hit him.

“Tell me I can come in,” Dean said simply.

“Of course you can,” Gabriel said.

“Tell my brother he can come inside the fucking apartment in a full fucking sentence, Novak,” Sam bit out. Gabriel growled, but it didn’t affect Sam, only Dean whose arms tightened around himself, a nervous scent adding to the earlier panic and fear still lingering. That drew Gabriel’s attention to those scents immediately and then to the heat-scent clinging to him.

“Dean, come inside the apartment,” Gabriel said sharply. Dean let out a breath, walking in and ignoring both Alphas. He headed into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets around himself. Loud arguing filled the apartment briefly then the door slammed shut. Fear roared through him, fear that Gabriel was going back to Castiel’s room instead of theirs or that he left the apartment altogether.

That fear was abruptly ended when the door opened, Gabriel sighing and closing the door. Dean glanced over just in case to be sure Gabriel was still there, that he hadn’t opened it and then closed him in alone again. Gabriel’s face was red and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “I used my voice?” he asked gruffly.

Dean didn’t respond, not sure what he should say. “I’m sorry Dean,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Dean wanted to snap at him, but he couldn’t. He remained quiet, remembering what it felt like when Gabriel left him there, left him alone on the floor. Castiel wasn’t here now to help him if Gabriel did it again. He felt tears in his eyes and wanted to scream because he didn’t want to feel this way and it wasn’t fair that fucking Gabriel got to do this to him! Fuck this! He wanted out of this fucking body.

Gabriel was at his side moments later, reaching out to touch him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in towards his chest. Dean struggled for a few moments, but his Alpha growled at him, using his superior strength to hold him in place. Dean broke down at that point, Gabriel curling around him just like he’d wanted earlier, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. Dean wanted to feel like he was suffocating. He also wanted to hate the feeling of Gabriel clutching him tightly, but instead he felt safer than he had since Gabe had left for the young Omega’s presentation at the hospital.

“Please Gabriel,” Dean whispered. “More.” This time he didn’t have to repeat himself. Gabriel knew that that meant now. He grabbed Dean’s wrists between them in a punishing grip wrapping a leg over Dean’s own legs to immobilize them and rolling slightly to press him tightly into the mattress, sliding up enough so that his neck was right next to Dean’s face.

“Dean, I can’t stay in here with you,” he said after a few minutes. Dean trembled, shaking his head and gasping for breath. No. No he couldn’t leave again. Tears filled his eyes and he sobbed softly.

“Don’t leave me,” he begged. “Please, Gabriel. Please don’t do that.”

“I’m not going to… Dean I’m in a rut. I don’t want to hurt you. Do you have any idea how little control I have when I’m like this?” he demanded.

“Please,“ Dean choked out. He whimpered pathetically when Gabriel pulled back, but Gabriel pressed his free hand to Dean’s throat considering him carefully. Despite his distress or maybe because of it, the powerfully-sweet smell of Dean’s slick filled the room. It struck Gabriel’s nose making it nearly impossible to control himself.

“Fuck,” Gabriel huffed. He kept his painful grip on Dean’s wrists, pinning them to his chest which kept Dean well-pinned to the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, sliding one arm out and switching hands so he could still take his shirt off without ever letting go of Dean’s wrists. Dean squirmed, but Gabriel growled, pressing down hard on the wrists against Dean’s chest and glaring at him, making Dean go very still once more.

Gabriel grabbed his sleep pants, shoving them down and kicking them off. He then did the same with Dean’s using his foot to kick them further down. “Get them off,” he told Dean who quickly kicked them off his feet and lifted his feet up on either side of Gabriel’s hips. Gabriel scowled.

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” he bit out. Dean let his legs fall to the sides and swallowed nervously. “You’re not going to like me in a rut if you don’t do as you’re told.” Dean shuddered, wide green eyes staring at Gabriel lustfully.

“Grab the headboard and once your hands are there, do not move,” he told him. Dean nodded, reaching up to comply then locking into position. Gabriel stared at him for a few long moments. Dean’s eyes followed him as he walked to the closet and reached up to the top shelf, shoving some hats aside and grabbing a sleek black leather box. He brought it back to the bed. Dean returned his gaze to the ceiling, not willing to chance Gabriel catching him looking his way.

Gabriel placed a hand on Dean’s ankle and Dean flinched. Gabriel growled lowly in rebuke, but didn’t say anything. He slid his hand up the inside of Dean’s leg, stopping mid thigh and placing a hand one of Dean’s hips. “Let go of the headboard,” he ordered, not even pausing before he flipped Dean over onto his stomach. The Omega barely let go in time to keep his wrists from getting twisted painfully.

Dean gasped, pressing his face into the pillow and moaning. Gabriel’s hand came down hard on his ass, not the playful swat he’d given him from time to time, but a firm, purposeful smack that made Dean cry out in surprise and pain. Gabriel pulled the pillow out from under his head and Dean gasped. Gabriel didn’t like it when he muffled his sounds. He’d known that, but Gabriel had never made it more clear. He nervously wriggled earning himself another hard slap.

“The next time you move, you will go over my knee,” Gabriel growled. Dean didn’t just go still, he relaxed fully, sinking into the bed with a relieved sigh as he just… let go. Gabriel rubbed his hand over the sensitive skin, but Dean just laid there with his forehead to the mattress, hands gripping the rails once more. He felt Gabriel lay out over him and trembled, fighting the urge to press back into him as the Alpha had to be purposefully staying back enough to barely touch him.

Gabriel’s hands moved forward, taking firm hold of Dean’s right wrist and tying an impressive knot around it. He repeated the process on the other side, the rope snug, but not digging enough to hurt or make him loose feeling… unless he were to pull at it, which he didn’t, not wanting to earn his place over Gabriel’s knee, even if his ass did feel warm and tingly and even if he’d be lying if he didn’t say it had made him hot.

“Dean, have you ever been with an Alpha in rut?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Dean whispered, swallowing thickly.

“No…?” Gabriel muttered, expectantly.

“No, Sir,” Dean tried and it felt… right. He let out a breath, skin tingling with heat. He wanted to touch Gabriel, hold him, but if this was what Gabriel would give him, it was better than being forced to his knees on order while Gabriel stormed out. A shudder of fear ran through him as he remembered how he’d felt in the hallway, how afraid he’d been, rejected. The words ‘**Don’t leave me**’ echoed over and over in his mind. That was all he wanted. He just wanted to stay with his Alpha.

“Dean, what’s going through your head?” Gabriel asked in a slightly-tempered version of the voice he’d been using the last ten minutes.

Dean didn’t respond and was dealt a sharp blow to his ass as punishment. He grunted, moaning softly. “Please,” he whispered. “Please Gabriel.”

“What were you thinking about?” Dean started to stress again and the second Gabriel smelled it another blow came down hard, chasing away the negative scents a burst of relief Dean didn’t even realize he was feeling broke free.

“You using your voice, watching you walk away but not being able to follow you. You not wanting me even when you were in a rut. Being in the hallway. Someone taking me from you,” Dean rambled off so quickly his words were barely distinguishable from each other.

Gabriel slid off the bed and Dean let out what was almost a wail of protest, jerking bodily to try to free himself form the restraints, to follow his Alpha. Gabriel growled and he went very, very still. “I will never leave you, Dean,” Gabriel bit out angrily. Gabriel’s voice gentled after that though, “But I should have known that you could take more than I’ve been giving you, that my own true-born mate could handle his Alpha.”

“I can. Please tell me what you need. Please tell me what to do,” Dean gasped out, settling back into position.

“Too late for that Dean. You broke a rule and there are consequences,” Gabriel said. Too late? Too late? Was he going to leave? ‘**Don’t leave me. Don’t LEAVE me!**’ came back louder and louder in his head.

Gabriel grabbed a few things from his box and set them on the side table then climbed up onto the bed. He released one of Dean’s hands and pulled the man onto his lap, hips resting across his thighs. Dean trembled unsteadily. Gabriel placed a grounding hand on the back of his neck and the tension fled from the Winchester. Here… he was still here. Gabriel was with him. Dean turned his head to the side and rested it on the mattress, letting his Alpha have control.

Dean was quiet for the first five blows, no two strikes landing in the same place. He felt… pain mostly as Gabriel relentlessly turned every inch of his ass a bright red color. Dean couldn’t hold it in after the first few and was gasping, grunting or moaning with each blow, but he was very careful throughout not to try to pull away or even to move much if he could help it.

“Give in, Dean,” Gabriel muttered. Dean didn’t understand. He had submitted. He submitted already. What did he want?

“Give in. Just feel it,” Gabriel murmured in a softer voice and Dean felt his eyes water. He gasped at the next one, the first sob sneaking up on him. He tried to hold it back but Gabriel was relentless and soon his sobs filled the room. Gabriel stopped another half-dozen blows after Dean stopped holding them in, stroking Dean’s painful rear end with one hand and kneading the muscles of his neck with the other.

“Good boy, Dean. My good Omega,” he soothed. Dean felt one of Gabriel’s hands leave him and whimpered, but then he heard something being opened. He settled, hissing as Gabriel’s hand returned gently with something warm and smooth. He rubbed it gently along the abused skin, every touch sending jolts of pleasure through him. He moaned as the pain that had already been touched with pleasure rolled into almost exclusively pleasure with only the most distant reminders of the pain.

Dean’s heat had abated in a way he’d never imagined. Sure, it’d been good with Gabriel - being fucked on every horizontal surface of the room and then some. Hell, it had been the best sex of his life, but there was something about the way he felt now… It was incomparable. “Gabriel,” Dean whispered uncertainly. Gabriel hadn’t told him he couldn’t talk, but he was still taking a risk.

“Hm,” Gabriel murmured.

“I… feel really good,” he breathed.

“I know,” Gabriel replied, leaning over to rest his nose against Dean’s neck and drawing a deep breath. Dean shuddered, embarrassed. Of course he knew. He never missed a damned whiff of Dean… except he did, didn’t he? He hadn’t noticed Dean’s distress in the bedroom, hadn’t responded to his desperation outside Castiel’s room or the mind-numbing fear he’d felt in the hallway.

“But thank you for telling me,” Gabriel added as he straightened. “Don’t get too comfortable, Dean. I haven’t even fucked you yet,” Gabriel told him. Dean moaned deeply, the reminder sending slick gushing from him. Gabriel chuckled and slid his fingers between Dean’s cheeks. He carefully began to finger him open, his left hand returning to Dean’s neck and pushing his face down hard.

Dean strained against him as he began to press against his prostate relentlessly. Gabriel growled in warning, leaning over and biting at the back of Dean’s neck. The sharp pain made Dean keen and whimper, but he went still as he should. Dean lost himself in a kind of trance-like state. He didn’t understand it, but Gabriel was still holding him, touching him. Gabriel was here and he was safe.

Dean blinked up at Gabriel blearily, as he was pulled up. His mate laid him out on the bed, staring down at him fiercely. He had said something. What was it? He wanted something, but Dean hadn’t heard what. He blinked a few more times, trying to clear his mind, to focus. He felt a sharp pain, drawing him quickly to the forefront of his mind.

“I said, present,” Gabriel repeated, darkly. Dean whimpered, rolling over and lifting his hips, closing his eyes and hoping it wasn’t too late, hoping he wasn’t too angry. There was no punishment. Gabriel simply sunk into him, large member spearing him open, filling him as only his Alpha could. Dean sunk into the bed, feeling his Alpha’s hands on him, his dick inside him… complete… safe… pleasure. His thoughts were restricted to one word at a time.

Gabriel’s pace was brutal and unrelenting. Dean didn’t have to be beg for more or for him to go faster. He just had to hold on as his Alpha took him in the way he needed, the way they both needed. The pain and the pleasure were overwhelming and Dean embraced it, letting go completely and just accepting Gabriel. It didn’t take long for Gabriel’s knot to lock him in, but neither was done yet. Gabriel bit down on his shoulder hard and continued to rock inside him, torturing his prostate in the most maddening way. As Gabriel’s warm seed flooded him, he sobbed out in relief as he came.

Gabriel growled lowly, releasing Dean’s shoulder with his teeth and rolling him over so they were both on their sides. He gathered Dean back against him and stroked his skin with gentle hands. “Thank you baby. You perfect beautiful man. I love you so much. I love you, Dean,” Gabriel whispered.

Dean gasped for breath, body singing in pleasure. His brain caught up with what Gabriel had just said though and he closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. No… no he couldn’t say that now. He couldn’t say that for the very first time after what had happened today. He had yelled at him, used his Alpha voice and made him leave the apartment when he was in heat. He had ignored his fear and Dean had needed to call Sam because he was alone and vulnerable and Gabriel had made that happen.

“Shhh, Dean, you’re okay,” Gabriel said.

“Stop, stop touching me. Stop it,” Dean choked out. Gabriel growled and Dean whimpered, but he shook and fought the urge to submit. Gabriel’s hands tightened around him. “I can’t, Gabriel. Stop, please stop,” Dean begged. Gabriel’s hands were suddenly gone along with the warmth against his back. They were still connected at the knot, but other than that, Gabriel wasn’t touching him.

“Please call Castiel. I need him to come home,” Dean said in a very small voice. Gabriel groaned, sadly.

“I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t want to hurt you. I told you I didn’t want you to be near me in a rut,” Gabriel said.

“You think this is about the sex? It’s about the fucking hallway, asshole,” Dean bit out. “It’s about you saying that you… saying THAT to me TONIGHT! It’s about the hallway. I was alone and scared and I had to call my brother. I had to call another Alpha because you put me in that situation!” Gabriel was tense, scent filling with distress, but Dean said nothing to calm him.

Silence reigned for the next fifteen minutes and when Gabriel’s knot had gone down enough, Dean slipped away with a whimper. He crawled from the bed, grabbing Gabriel’s clothes and pillow and padding out of the room with his head down. He went into Castiel’s room, still filled with the scent of Gabriel in rut.

Dean pulled on Gabriel’s boxers then curled up under the covers, Castiel’s scent filling his nose as much as Gabriel’s. It was soothing, but it wasn’t enough. His heart ached for Gabriel. His Omega side craved the deep, perfect feelings that Gabriel had given him over the last forty-five minutes, but this time his Omega needs had to come second. He needed this for himself even if it hurt.

Dean flinched at the first touch of a hand on him, but it wasn’t Gabriel’s hand. It was gentler, resting on his shoulder instead of wandering, gripping warmly instead of tightly. He shuddered, turning towards Castiel and wrapping his body around the other Omega’s. Castiel hummed softly once and started to pull off his scrub top then his shirt. He pulled away from Dean to remove his pants before returning and wrapping his arms around him.

Castiel was a very tactile person. He touched, embraced, and cuddled Dean as often as he could at home. Dean had complained at first, but Gabriel had explained that Castiel simply needed the contact that he used to get from Gabriel. Dean had told Castiel that it was okay, that he could touch Gabriel as much as he needed, but it eventually became clear that Castiel wanted Dean more now.

Gabriel hadn’t been bothered by their growing bond and Dean found it harder and harder to fight the comfort he got from it. Gabriel couldn’t be there all the time and Dean might strangle him if he was. Castiel helped ease his nerves in a way Sam used to be able to do. Neither Sam nor Castiel’s scent was as calming as Gabriel’s. They were both just different. In retrospect, Dean realized that Gabriel could probably tell how much his new Omega craved Castiel too even if this was the first time he’d explicitly sought Castiel out.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel who let him have control. Finally, Dean found himself able to relax. “Can I scent you?” he asked in a soft voice, ignoring the whimper from the hallway. He should have realized Gabriel was out there.

“You can scent me any time you wish. You never have to ask me that again, Dean,” Castiel told him softly. His strong hand came up, cradling the back of Dean’s head. Dean shifted forward, lifting his nose slightly. He scented Castiel nervously for a few moments. When Castiel started to purr softly, Dean began to draw deep, steadying breaths. He moaned as he took in his brother-in-law’s scent, confused as arousal flooded him. He tensed, drawing away. Castiel let him pull back, but placed hand on his cheek before he got too far which caused him to stop. He looked up at the blue-eyed man, ashamed.

“It’s okay Dean. You associate me with Gabriel. We don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to do anything with me,” Castiel said. Dean whimpered. “You don’t have to do anything with me that you don’t want to do,” Castiel amended. Dean stared at him in confusion. He tensed when Castiel leaned in. The other Omega paused, allowing him to pull away if he wished, but Dean didn’t, his eyes flicking down to Castiel’s lips.

Dean’s eyes slid closed as Castiel’s lips pressed against his. His hands stroked his hair, his neck, his shoulders. He never went lower than his collarbones and that was good. Dean might have freaked out if they had. Dean felt the tentative press of Castiel’s tongue against his lips and pulled back sharply. Dean huffed and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s neck.

Castiel said nothing and did not push him, hands settling on his neck and the back of his head. He tucked his face down, resting his lips against Dean’s shoulder and whimpering, leaning into Dean’s hot neck. Dean started to smell it then. Dean’s heat had triggered Castiel’s. He was starting to exhibit signs - the first being in his scent - but he was much calmer than Dean. He was always so freakishly calm.

They both panted quietly, catching their breaths. Dean pretended he couldn’t hear Gabriel whimpering still in the hallway, that he didn’t know his Alpha was hurting. He couldn’t go out there, couldn’t give into him again after what he did. He was supposed to protect Dean.

The now-Omega had never subscribed to the idea that an Omega needed some big strong Alpha to protect them. Still he had never considered how easy it could be for an Alpha to hurt his Omega, put his Omega in such a dangerous position. It was heartbreaking to realize that Sam could have done that to him too, but there was no fucking way he ever would have. He was too in control, too protective, in tune with what the members of his pack needed.

The threat had been very real as much as Dean wished he could downplay it. What if that knot-head Alpha down the hallway had come home from work or the nice family man who - despite those kind smiles - always seemed to stare too long at Castiel? What if they’d grabbed him and knotted him? What if they’d bit into his flesh and left their scent on him. Would Gabriel have even taken him back? Would Castiel even be touching him right now or would he be begging his brother to stay in his pack, not wanting to be abandoned?

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel murmured, hand stroking through his hair soothingly. Dean went back to his scent glands, breathing in deeply and savoring the other Omega’s grounding scent. Castiel was safe, always safe. He knew somehow that the last month or so was not a fluke. Castiel would always be there for him, always have his back.

That thought was so strange. Castiel didn’t know him when he’d transitioned. They’d had a beer that one time but they’d never really known each other, but they’d bonded so quickly, so easily. Something in him told him that Castiel would never leave him, never. It didn’t matter what the Alphas in their life did - Gabriel or Sam. They mattered, but not enough that Castiel would ever abandon him. Dean clung to Castiel at the thought.

“Didn’t Gabriel tell you what happened?” Dean asked, wishing he didn’t have to tell his Omega companion but knowing that whatever Gabriel had said was probably wrong.

“I’d rather hear it from you. Alpha’s typically have no idea what they’re talking about when it comes to us,” Castiel said in a mild tone. Dean pulled himself flush against the other Omega, the skin-to-skin contact alleviating some of his restlessness, his nerves settling slightly.

“He yelled at me, used his Alpha voice,” Dean whispered.

“I remember him yelling at you when I was here. Are you talking about that?” Castiel asked patiently.

“Th-that… and he… I could feel my heat starting and I just wanted him. I wanted him with me, but he didn’t. He didn’t want me.“

“He is afraid of being around you while he is in rut,” Castiel offered. Dean nodded, accepting that. Gabriel had said as much earlier.

“I was in the hallway outside your door and he… he told me to get out,” Dean said. Castiel’s arms tightened around Dean to a near-painful degree, but Dean didn’t whimper or draw away. Instead he let out a shaky breath, trying not to cry despite the emotions roaring through him - hurt, rejection, and terror.

“Then you tried to call me,” Castiel gritted out, echoing fear in his own scent. He knew how he’d feel in this building stuck in the hallway without being able to go back inside, to get safe… but he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to know that his Alpha was inside, that his Alpha had forced him into that raw, vulnerable position.

“And S-Sammy. I called Sammy. H-he was so mad, but it’s my job. I have to stand up to him. Sam can’t fight my battles for me. I told him so. I told him to leave it alone because it was my fight to have,” Dean said firmly.

“Did you fight with Gabriel?” Castiel asked, surprised. Shame filled the space between them, Castiel letting out a soft distressed sound in response. “It’s okay, Dean. You were still scared. You were scared he would make you leave again.” Castiel tried to soothe him as best he could.

Dean couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself. He’d been afraid, so afraid that Gabriel would make him go that he’d just wanted to please him. Then Gabriel was touching him and it was so good. It was better than any other time before and Dean hadn’t understood. He’d been confused because that had been the most mind-blowing sex of his life. The way Gabriel had taken control, dominated him… it had been everything.

“It’s not okay. I was scared and he made me feel good and I let him… I begged him, Cas,” Dean whispered. “How messed up is that? How messed up am I?”

“You’re not, Dean,” Castiel breathed. “You are not messed up. You wanted him, needed him to reassure you and in the moment that was the only way he knew how to do that. You were both confused.”

“He didn’t hurt me, but he thought he did. He doesn’t understand. He didn’t hurt me during the-“ Dean was so embarrassed. “It was just because of before. They could have taken me, Cas.”

“I know,” Castiel sighed, kissing the top of his head.

“I had to call another Alpha, my former Alpha, and I feel like I betrayed him,” Dean admitted. Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek next, nuzzling his face gently.

“Sam is not just your ‘former Alpha.’ He is your brother,” Castiel corrected quickly. “Sam is pack.”

“N-not anymore. You’re my pack now,” Dean said shakily.

Castiel sighed, sounding irritated. Dean tensed. Not Castiel too. Dean’s arms tightened around his waist. What had he said? No. Castiel couldn’t leave too. He whined softly, Castiel’s irritation lingering and making Dean nervous. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be sorry, Dean. Gabriel should have told you already,” Castiel sighed.

“Told me?” Dean whispered. Told him what? Did he have to go back to Sam? Was he Dean’s Alpha again? Were they through with him - Castiel and Gabriel? Dean trembled, shaking his head and clinging to Castiel desperately. He couldn’t lose this, couldn’t lose them. It would break him. He was sure of that.

“Sam asked permission to mate me during my next heat, this heat I guess,” Castiel said. Dean’s arms went slack, eyes widening as his mouth fell open. “Gabriel and Sam were going to have to figure out which is to be Lead Alpha, but I think it’s fairly clear after today, that your mate is not up to the task. Either way, the three of us are rejoining the Winchester pack. I’d assumed Gabriel had spoken with you already.”

Dean sniffed, unable to fight his tears anymore. He shook his head, burying his face in Castiel’s chest and sobbing. Castiel stroked his back now, rumbling deeply as one might do to settle a pup. “Dean? You don’t want to return to your- oh, never mind,” Castiel corrected himself, no doubt taking in the relief and happiness. He nuzzled Dean again.

“We’ll all be Pack together, Dean,” he told him with a happy purr. Dean whimpered, moving his lips to suck at Castiel’s neck, barriers falling away as he realized that Castiel would never leave him and neither would Sam. No matter what Gabriel did, he’d still have pack. Hell, Sam followed him halfway out of his own pack in a way by taking after Castiel so strongly. He’d never really stopped being Dean’s Alpha, at least not in any way that mattered. He’d come the instant Dean had called.

“I don’t want him to leave me,” Dean breathed out.

“Dean, I can tell you something that won’t excuse his behavior, but it might help you understand his response to his rut,” Castiel offered.

Dean leaned back, looking at Castiel seriously. “Will it make me go to him?” Dean asked.

“I imagine so, right away even if you tried to fight it. Your instincts would take the choice away from you for the-“

“-for the second time tonight,” Dean finished his sentence. Castiel nodded. “Please don’t.“ Castiel nodded again. Dean settled in the other Omega’s arms again and was soon fast asleep. There was a quiet knock at the door.

“No, Gabriel,” Castiel said in a stern voice. He agreed with Dean that it was his place to be angry with Gabriel, but that would not stop him from being furious with his brother, from protecting the other Omega.

“It’s Sam,” was the response he received. Castiel softened.

“Do you have very good control right now, Samuel?”

“Yes,” Sam replied. “I went for a run to cool off like you suggested. I’m okay.”

“I am in heat,” Castiel said bluntly.

“I- I will be fine. I’d like to see my brother, please,” Sam said, the slight hitch in his voice the only indication that he was affected by Castiel’s admission.

“You may enter,” Castiel told him calmly. He muted his scent as much as possible, pulling Dean slightly over himself and curling under him. Dean’s heat-scent was strong, overwhelmingly so. He and Sam both let off insanely-powerful scents. It would stand to reason that their strengths as Alpha and Omega were heightened as well. They’d have to wait and see though. Mating typically brought any special skills to the forefront.

“He’s-“

“Asleep for now. He was still very scared when I got here. I am glad I turned around as soon as I saw the missed call. He had apparently asked Gabriel for me, but Gabriel was near-comatose by the time I got here, just kept saying ‘Dean needs you,’ over and over. I thought he might have actually hurt him until I got my arms around Dean.”

“So he’s okay?” Sam whispered, sitting down on the bed and placing a hand on his brother’s back. Dean shuddered and relaxed further with a soft sigh.

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “Physically unharmed, but he’s emotionally damaged. He needs Gabriel, but he - understandably so - also needs to distance himself because of what Gabriel just did to him.”

“Have you ever had a conflict like that?”

“My rational and Omega sides have been in pretty-clear agreement about you since we met and I do not anticipate you making such an emotionally-driven, irrational mistake,” Castiel said.

“What the fuck was he thinking?”

“Gabriel is convinced that he nearly raped me once when we were adolescents. I had gone into heat and it triggered a rut in my brother Michael who would not leave me alone. Gabriel got rid of him but then he turned to me and stared for a couple minutes, growling. That was all he did before he climbed in the closet and closed the door. He is much more dramatic in recalling the circumstances,” Castiel explained in a calm, academic voice. Sam’s shock struck Castiel hard.

“Does he think he hurt Dean? Physically? Does he think he forced him?” Sam demanded. Castiel considered that for a few moments.

“There is a chance he does believe that, but I was not here for their argument so I cannot be sure,” Castiel said softly, considering that. “Maybe I should go to him.”

“I will,” Sam said, shaking his head. “You stay with Dean.”

“Yes Alpha,” Castiel replied naturally, nuzzling the top of Dean’s head without an ounce of hesitation. He closed his eyes and held the other Omega close.

Sam stood feeling unsteady and it wasn’t just Castiel’s heat scent. He walked out into the hallway, looking down at Gabriel curled up on his side next to the door. He walked into the living room, grabbing a large throw and pillow. He tucked the pillow under Gabriel’s head and wrapped the throw around him before laying down behind him. He wrapped both arms around the smaller Alpha and pulled him tightly to his chest. Gabriel let out a distressed sound.

“Hey, it’s Sam. It’s just Sam,” Sam said quickly. Gabriel turned in Sam’s embrace and buried his face against his shirt.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay,” Gabriel mumbled.

“He’s going to be fine, Gabriel. He’s mostly just scared and confused,” Sam said. “You sent him out into the hall unprotected for half an hour. He had to call me which I promise you he didn’t want to do.”

“Then I hurt him,” Gabriel said palely.

“No,” Sam said firmly. “You did not hurt my brother. He is scared. That is all he is. He is afraid of being alone, always has been,” Sam explained. 

“He thought I was going to leave him,” Gabriel sobbed out.

“But you’re not are you?” Sam questioned, seriously.

“Never. I don’t - I don’t know how I’d even function without him, Sam. I need him. I need him,” Gabriel choked out.

“Good, you can tell him that tomorrow,” Sam said.

“The rut-“

“It’s natural, Gabriel, and it triggered his heat because you’re both ready for pups,” Sam said, sternly, understanding why Castiel had seemed so frustrated before.

“He doesn’t even want me to touch him,” Gabriel whimpered.

“Do you blame him?” Sam demanded harshly. Gabriel trembled then shook his head. “I have had some bad ruts the kind where I wanted to fuck, punch, or kill everything and everyone who crossed my path. I even hit him once by accident, but I have never put him in danger like that.”

“You should have told Dean why you didn’t want him near you in rut,” Sam replied sharply. “Instead, you scared him and put him into a dangerous situation where he had to call ME.”

“Sam, can you get us some water?” Castiel called from inside the room. Sam immediately sat up then got to his feet. He left Gabriel curled up there on the floor and came back with water. Gabriel whined at the scent of Dean in heat rushed out the opening door.

Sam closed it behind himself though, walking to the bed and holding out two bottles. Castiel’s right hand brushed his as he took them. Sam watched with a slow smile as Castiel’s eyes slid closed. The strange Omega drew a deep breath for at least ten seconds then let it out just as slowly. He lay down on his side, wrapping an arm over Dean and pulling him back against him tightly. Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck, drawing a deep breath for himself and a moan from the older Winchester.

After a couple more moments Castiel relaxed and looked up at Sam, murmuring sincerely, “Thank you.” Sam smiled at the handsome, blue-eyed man, his future mate. He felt a little disappointed that they couldn’t seal the mating right away, but it wasn’t as if he could ignore what was happening with Dean and Gabriel. Their brothers needed them more than Sam and Castiel needed each other, at least for now.

When Sam stepped out of the room, he saw Gabriel sitting up against the wall right in front of him. His shoulders were slumped, head hanging down. “Come on, Gabriel,” Sam said softly. Gabriel stood without a word, not even tensing as Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him into the living room.

“Have you eaten?” Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head. Sam nodded. He set about reheating the dinner Dean had made earlier, knowing that even though Gabriel might not want to talk right now, he needed to eat. He remembered breaking Dean’s jaw that one time. He’d been in a rut and Dean was trying to move him. Later he’d learn that Dean was just trying to get him out of the school and back home safely, but Sam had been past reasoning. He’d been violent.

Sam had been miserable the rest of that entire rut starting from the moment he registered the scent of his brother’s blood. His obnoxious sex drive had been non-existent after that. He hadn’t needed a single word of Bobby’s lecture. The knowledge that he’d hurt his big brother - his pack - was enough to cement that lesson into his head forever.

Gabriel hadn’t physically hurt Dean, but he’d put him in a situation where much worse could have happened to his Omega, his Mate. Just the thought of putting Castiel in that situation was sickening, but to know that he was following an order, his own order which the Omega didn’t want to obey, that would have been absolute torment. Sam could tell Gabriel wasn’t taking it well, but he was too angry himself about what Gabriel had done to comfort the Alpha right now. But, he could feed him. That he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean felt hot, too hot. Despite that, he snuggled into the warmth rather than away from it. He curled turned in Castiel’s arms knowing immediately who was with him. He laid on his back, kicking off the blankets then pulling Castiel’s arm over him. Castiel groaned softly, letting Dean pull him about easily.

“Castiel?” he rasped.

“Hold on,” Castiel grunted. He shifted away. Dean barely contained a whine at the distance, forcing himself to stay still. Castiel was back quickly, a bottle of water touching to his lip. Castiel’s hand slid behind Dean’s head and pulled him up slightly, helping him to drink the whole bottle. Dean drank obediently.

When the bottle was gone, Dean relaxed into the pillows behind him. “Thanks for coming, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said.

“If you want… you don’t have to stay with me, this is supposed to be… This is your heat with Sam.”

“You and I are still bonding. I warned Sam this might become an issue, that I might not be ready to mate the first heat especially if it was triggered prematurely by your own,”

“You knew that I might send you into heat?”

“You’re newly mated. Your heat was bound to come soon,” Castiel pointed out patiently.

“Why would that be connected to mine?“

“Dean, I was bound to sync up with you on your first heat,” Castiel said, looking at him with something that seemed mildly like surprise.

“What? Why?” Dean asked. Castiel hummed. Dean thought about it for a long moment, thinking back to the basic pack dynamics. Of course. Dean was Gabriel’s Omega, their Alpha’s mate. Dean looked at Castiel seriously for a long moment. “Oh. That… but we’re bonding too, you and me? Chemically?” Castiel nodded. Dean rolled towards him and returned them to their sides, wrapped around each other as they’d woken up.

“You will be as much mine as you are his,” Castiel told him, sounding pleased. Dean found himself just as happy about that. Luckily, the heat was taking a lot out of him and it was easy to drift off again, giving himself over to Castiel’s protection and knowing he wouldn’t even let his own brother near Dean until Dean asked for it. There was something freeing about that, knowing that even if Gabriel were to use his Alpha voice, Castiel could still fight it where Dean could not. Castiel could - and would - protect him.

When Dean woke up again, he was alone in the bed, but Castiel’s scent was still thick in the air and he realized that he was just on the ground beside him. He frowned, looking down at him blearily.

“Sorry, I needed relief,” Castiel told him sheepishly. Dean tried to focus on what he was doing, the placement of Castiel’s hands, the movement of them under the blanket he had wrapped around him.

“Ugh, come on dude,” Dean huffed, rolling over. Castiel chuckled then gasped, continuing to satisfy his sexual needs, filling the air with arousal and need which was finally drowned out by a hefty dose of satisfaction. Castiel’s deep, guttural moan made something shift inside Dean, the need amplifying. He needed it too. No sooner had he thought it than Castiel’s hands were on him.

“Dean, can I help you?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head and Castiel’s hands pulled back. Dean whimpered and Castiel placed them on his shoulders, gripping lightly. “Please, let me bring you some relief.” Dean stared at him in confusion, but shook his head.

“It’s okay Dean,” Gabriel’s voice came from the hallway. “It’s okay if you want Castiel to help you.”

“Quiet, Gabriel. This has nothing to do with you,” Castiel scolded. Dean flushed, then looked up at Castiel who stared at him calmly, kindly. Dean closed his eyes.

“I - I’m ready to be with Gabriel again,” he told Castiel softly. He’d need a lot more than his Alpha’s permission to give in to his lust for Castiel. His brother was going to claim Castiel. They’d be family. He just couldn’t.

“It’s not either I touch you or I leave, Dean. I can stay with you and keep my hands to myself,” Castiel said in a soft voice, smelling a bit sad. Dean looked up at him, seriously.

“That’s not it, Castiel. I know. I just want to be with Gabriel for a while. Don’t you want to be with Sam?” he asked. Castiel nodded slowly.

“I do, but I don’t feel right about it. I don’t want you to make a decision because you think you’re in my way. I am happy to spend our entire heat here in this room just you and me,” Castiel told him. Dean smiled fondly and nodded. He believed that.

Castiel moved to sit down next to Dean with a soft sigh, running a hand through Dean’s hair and nodding seriously.

“Gabe,” Dean said softly. The door creaked open, Gabriel standing on the other side of it, looking terrible. “Help me up.” Gabriel was across the room in a few shuffling, uncertain steps. He took hold of Dean’s arm gently, pulling him to a sitting position. He then wrapped his arm around him, Dean’s arm tightening over his shoulders to brace himself as Gabriel stood, hefting Dean up to stand with him.

Dean was careful to remain calm as they walked to the living room, trying to keep his feet underneath him. Sam was slow to move to sit up on the couch, blinking tiredly at them in confusion. Dean just gave him a tired smile and nodded to him knowingly. Sam grinned, glancing towards Castiel’s room. He read Dean’s look right - his blessing. Dean was giving his blessing.

Dean was careful to wait until they were inside their bedroom before slumping heavily into Gabriel. The Alpha caught his weight, but only barely because it surprised him so much. Gabriel pushed the door closed then wrapped both arms around Dean, groaning when it brought him right up against Dean’s neck. He dragged Dean to the bed, settling him upon it.

He drew a deep breath, taking in his mate’s scent before going to pull back. Dean whined softly and Gabriel hesitated, choosing instead to shove Dean back onto the bed, laying down beside him and curling up against his side. “Thank you, Omega. Thank you,” Gabriel whimpered, staying well-clear of Dean’s throat. Instead he contented himself resting his head on Dean’s chest and basking in the scent of his heat so powerful and overwhelming, filling the air all around them.

Dean lifted a hand resting it on Gabriel’s neck and leaning his head forward to kiss the top of his head. Gabriel trembled at the touch, but was otherwise very still. “Gabriel, Castiel wanted to tell me something last night,” Dean said. “It sounded important… about your ruts.”

Gabriel pulled away, turning on the bed, but Dean followed him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man from behind. “Please don’t move away from me again,” Dean breathed into his ear.

“I almost raped Castiel. We were… he was barely a pup when he… he presented and his first heat was…” Gabriel whispered.

“What happened?”

“I didn’t touch him, but if I had… even for a moment… I’d have done it Dean,” Gabriel said, shuddering. Dean could feel Gabriel’s tension and the story sounded so unlike the Alpha that he felt he couldn’t believe it. He’d have to talk to Castiel, but if Gabriel didn’t even lay a hand on Castiel, there was no way Castiel believed his brother would have hurt him.

“I don’t know if this is what you truly believe, Gabriel, but I know you. You wouldn’t have hurt your brother. I know the kind of person that can do what you’re describing. I know the kind of person that hurts those they love. You’re not that, Alpha. That is not who you are.”

Gabriel sucked in a breath. Tears blurred his vision in an instant. He let them fall, lifting his hands up to clutch Dean’s where they were wrapped around him. Dean’s grip was gentle, breath warm against Gabriel’s face. “I had to stay in his room with him, always. I always had to stay in with him, because Michael and Lucifer weren’t like me. They didn’t love him like I did. They would have hurt him.“

“He’s safe now. He’s safe,” Dean soothed. Dean just held his Alpha as he sobbed himself to sleep, his own heart aching for Gabriel. He nuzzled the back of Gabriel’s neck, whimpers escaping him every once in a while. He stayed awake, ignoring the soothing scent of his Alpha, the comfort of having him against his body.

A few hours later, Dean started to hear some things from the room across the apartment. They started quiet - soft moans and rumbled words. Soon they grew louder and wilder. Dean smirked. Castiel was very vocal.

Pride filled Dean’s scent and Gabriel shifted in his arms, coming to awareness. “Ugh, seriously Dean,” Gabriel complained, covering his ears.

“What? My little brother’s doing good! I’m not allowed to be proud of him?” Dean asked, kissing the side of his Alpha’s neck. Castiel screamed out Sam’s name and Gabriel cringed. Dean did as well, suddenly rolling away. Gabriel rolled over, looking at Dean who let out a soft whine, his entire body shuddering.

“Dean?” he asked.

“I - uh - just need to sleep,” Dean said in a strained voice.

“Okay,” Gabriel huffed, reaching out to hold him, but Dean flinched.

“I think I need to sleep on the couch,” Dean said. Gabriel tensed, but drew back. Dean stood then let out a soft breath, sitting back down. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s just…”

“You don’t have to explain, Dean,” Gabriel said quickly.

“It’s not about you,” Dean muttered.

“Oh, ‘it’s not you it’s me’, huh?” Gabriel grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Should have taken the out.”

“Don’t be an asshole,” Dean huffed. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to you about… about Castiel, okay? After everything that’s happened tonight, I didn’t think it was-“

“Oh,” Gabriel murmured, then his eyes widened in realization, “Oh!” The frustration was gone in an instant and he breathed in Dean’s embarrassment. He needed to pay better attention. Hadn’t he already learned that lesson the night before? He sat up and turned to sit crosslegged behind Dean, staring at the back of his head which was bowed.

“I told you earlier it was okay to let him touch you. I meant that. I’m sure Castiel told you that it’s perfectly normal,” Gabriel said softly.

“He’s… you were being truthful earlier? You’d let him-“

“Only if it was what you wanted,” Gabriel clarified. He glanced up at a deep groan that was distinctly Sam’s followed by a sharp gasp from Castiel. “He talked to me soon after we brought you home. He was concerned about you.”

“Talked about me?” he asked.

“Yes. We - uh - had to deal with Castiel’s feelings for you. He was a little anxious about it,” he said.

“Castiel? Anxious?” Dean asked, disbelieving. He’d hardly ever seen the man even the slightest bit flustered.

“He was afraid you would reject him,” Gabriel whispered. Dean looked back at him, frowning. He considered Gabriel carefully, looking for any indication he was messing with him. “He was scared that you wouldn’t want that closeness due to your relationship with me and his with Sam. I told him that I would not stop anything that were to happen between you as long as you were okay with it. Are you, Dean? Are you okay with it?

“I-“ Dean whispered. “I shouldn’t be, but… I dream about him sometimes and earlier when he held me…”

“You should be. It’s natural,” Gabriel said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean let out a heavy breath, leaning back into Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel bent over him. He kissed the side of his head and wrapped an arm around his chest, drawing a deep breath of Dean’s scent. “Hey, relax. I don’t mind.”

“Ya. I’ll just tell Sam it’s natural and he won’t mind either,” Dean grumbled.

“I did talk to Sam and he doesn’t mind,” Gabriel said seriously. “Castiel is adamant that your relationship is just as important as theirs or ours. Well, if you ask him, he’ll tell you it’s MORE important,” Gabriel huffed, clearly unimpressed by his brother’s hypothesis.

“So… you’re all just talking freely about how Castiel and I are going to fuck and you didn’t think that maybe I could be part of the conversation?” Dean asked, tense but not pulling away from Gabriel. He liked the feel of his Alpha’s hands on him too much, needed it right now. Gabriel rubbed Dean’s chest with one hand, the other gripping his shoulder.

“Of course you can be part of it Dean, but you’re not exactly a big talker,” Gabriel said. “Sam thought-“

“Sam is NOT MY MATE!” Dean exclaimed. Gabriel’s breath caught and he dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel soothed. For as much anger was in Dean’s voice, there was mostly fear in his scent. Gabriel didn’t know what that fear meant, but he did know that he’d caused it. It was his fault.

“Castiel also told me we were… rejoining the Winchester pack,” Dean said, that raw pain still there. “Not you… my Alpha.”

“I… Sam and I were going to discuss who would be Pack Alpha first, but now I guess…”

“You guess what?”

“I haven’t exactly been a very good Alpha, have I?” Gabriel asked.

“You are,” Dean grumbled. “You- you usually are,” Dean corrected himself. Gabriel winced but it was only the truth. He knew that.

“I can’t think any Alpha will accept the leadership of someone who did what I did to my own Omega,” Gabriel whispered. Dean pulled away, turning and grabbing Gabriel. He manhandled him back onto the bed so his head rested on the pillows then gentled, curling up against Gabriel’s chest, tangling their legs together and kissing his collarbone.

“I think, you never decide a Pack Alpha until a mating has been settled,” Dean said. “You’ll both know then, you’ll feel it.”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice called from the other room. Dean was on his feet in a moment. He rushed for the door, throwing it open. Gabriel was hot on his heels. Dean was in Castiel’s room in seconds. The scent of their mating hit Dean quickly. He stumbled back, but Gabriel took hold of his hips, standing firm.

Dean groaned softly, his heat responding immediately, amplifying his need for Castiel who was sobbing and whining, gasping out Dean’s name. Dean stared at his brother nervously as he moved forward, but there was nothing at that moment that could have kept him from climbing into that bed with Castiel.

Luckily Sam and Castiel were separated so when Castiel whined loudly and crawled across the bed into Dean’s arms, it didn’t pull Sam along by the knot. “Okay. Okay Cas,” Dean said quickly, petting his hair and moaning as Castiel’s mouth closed around his scent glands, sucking hard. Dean had never seen Castiel this emotional.

Dean’s body was reacting to the closeness of Castiel, the scent of sex on him, and the feel of his body against his. The scent of Sam was there, but not in him… part of him. “Sam, you didn’t claim him?” He looked up sharply, angry. After what had happened with him and Gabriel, Sam thought it was a good idea to delay claiming his own mate? How could he?

“B-begged him not to. I need you, Dean. I need you to claim me first,” Castiel begged. Dean rolled him back. He propped himself up slightly on his side, looking down at Castiel seriously. He brushed his hair from his face gently then rested his hand on Castiel’s burning forehead.

“But… Cas I’m not an Alpha. You’re not making sense, man,” he said gently.

“Dean, Male Omegas can claim all secondary genders, not just Alphas,” Gabriel corrected gently from behind him. Dean felt his Alpha sit on the bed behind him, his hip against Dean’s low back. His hand settled on Dean’s waist.

Castiel growled and reached forward, grabbing Gabriel’s hand and throwing it back towards him then wrapping an arm over Dean. He pulled Dean back towards the center of the bed, away from Gabriel’s touch continuing to growl territorially. Dean growled back at him which cut Castiel off instantly, earning a soft, submissive mewl from the other Omega.

“Please, Dean,” Sam choked out. “His distress is hurting me. Please.”

“I’m… please don’t make me,” Dean whispered. Castiel sobbed, pawing at him.

“No one will make you do anything,” Gabriel said immediately and seriously. His arm wrapped around Dean’s waist and he pulled him clean out of Castiel’s grasp. Castiel whimpered, but didn’t fight it. He’d heard Dean’s words even if he didn’t like them.

“No one will ever make you do anything you do not want to do, not anymore. Never again,” Gabriel said, sliding off the bed and holding Dean in his arms. He loved this man so much his heart ached with it. Dean shook in his arms.

“I don’t want to be Alpha,” Dean whispered. “Please don’t make me. Please.”

“Dean, you do not have to claim anyone, but claiming Cas would NOT make you Alpha. I AM ALPHA,” he said seriously. He tightened his grip until Dean whimpered in pain and bared his neck. “I am Alpha and that will not change.”

“Y-you want me to claim him,” Dean stuttered out.

“I want you to have all the facts. I am NOT trying to convince you to do anything. Do you understand me?” Gabriel demanded fiercely. Dean nodded. “Say it!”

“I understand, Alpha,” Dean breathed out, relief and a sense of safety washing through him. Castiel moaned behind him on the bed, his heat still in full swing. Dean couldn’t even imagine being claimed during his own heat. He and Gabriel had been at it for days even without those hormones running through their bodies.

“I want to help him,” he said.

“Why don’t you hold him for a while?” Gabriel suggested. Dean nodded. Gabriel’s arms relaxed and his mate climbed back up onto the bed. He crawled to Castiel’s side. The other Omega was trembling as bad as him. Dean looked at Sam who was staring at him intensely. The older brother held his gaze solidly, narrowing his eyes at his brother as he pulled Castiel close, a low growl leaving his chest.

“Don’t challenge him like that. He’s just been claimed,” Gabriel scolded. Dean flinched, ducking his head down and burying his face in Castiel’s neck.

Dean scented something strange, a need… a very real and powerful need. He could smell it. Fuck what the Alphas thought. He did need it. It wasn’t in Castiel’s head. He needed Dean, needed his claim. “Hold on,” Dean warned, biting down hard on Castiel’s neck. Castiel howled. He trembled and shook. Sam drew closer, but Dean growled around his mouthful of Castiel’s flesh. He held still for a few more seconds then relaxed, licking at Castiel’s mark gently.

The other Omega mewled softly. Dean pulled back enough to look at him. “D-Dean,” he choked out. Dean nodded, kissing his forehead. He arched into Dean, his intent all-too-obvious as he pressed up into him in that way.

“Gabe, please,” Dean whimpered.

“It’s alright, Dean,” Gabriel murmured supportively, thinking he was looking for permission.

“I can’t,” he choked out. Gabriel blinked at his own stupidity. Dean didn’t want permission; he wanted protection. The man wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him away from Castiel and into his arms. He sat up with his back against the headboard, cradling the large man in his arms. Castiel whimpered, but didn’t fight it, letting his brother take Dean away from him, Sam taking his place.

Gabriel soothed his mate quietly, growing at Castiel when he tried to reach out towards them. Gabriel drew deep breaths of Dean’s scent, frightened and confused. He looked to Sam, nodding to him as Castiel crawled into his arms. He murmured a few words to his lover before claiming him quietly. Castiel moaned wantonly as Sam claimed him.

Gabriel became dizzy with the shifting scents. Everything was accelerated as Castiel was claimed twice in the matter of minutes. His scent was a mixture of confusing, conflicting biology. Gabriel focused on it, realizing that Castiel’s claiming was the last to bring the four of them together. His claiming brought all their scents together and would tell them who was meant to be pack leader, who would lead the Winchester pack, the largest pack in the midwest.

Gabriel stroked Dean’s hair gently and the man began to purr quietly as the scents settled along with Castiel’s soft whimpers. Sam stared at Dean seriously, but his older brother was too focused on Gabriel to notice, face tucked against his neck.

“Thank you Dean,” Sam whispered sadly. Dean turned slightly and looked at him, Castiel pulling away slightly and looking up his Alpha. Sam stared at him with a subdued smile. “Hey,” he murmured, placing a hand to Castiel’s cheek. Castiel pressed his lips to Sam’s, deep and loving.

“You are my Alpha,” Castiel said gruffly when he finished the kiss. Sam nodded, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s. He still smelled sad. “YOU are my Alpha,” Castiel repeated.

Gabriel kissed along the side of Dean’s neck, making the Omega groan and shift in his lap uncomfortably. Dean trembled and whined softly as Gabriel pulled away. Gabriel turned his head, kissing Dean’s temple. “Good Omega.” Dean settled down a bit, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s neck and closing his eyes.

“I… it is you, Gabe,” Castiel breathed. Gabriel leaned forward and sucked on Dean’s neck, ignoring his brother.

“It’s not, Cas,” Sam said shakily. “It’s not.” Castiel stiffened. Was Sam going to challenge? Challenges were rare, but they did happen and they were bloody. They were a throwback to a more dangerous time and it had the potential to destroy a pack.

“That’s not what he means, little brother,” Gabriel said softly. “He means it isn’t either of us.”

“I don’t understand,“ Castiel whispered.

“It’s Dean. Dean is Pack Omega,” Sam told him. Castiel’s breath caught. Pack Omega? Impossible. He pressed himself closer into Dean, drawing a deep breath. His scent was changing, intensifying even more which was itself unbelievable because Dean already smelled more powerful than any other Omega he’d ever met.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned softly. He tightened his arms a bit, pulling him and Gabriel both closer.

Sam pressed his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder with a small smile on his face. Dean was Pack Omega. Who could have ever imagined? Sam had been his Alpha since they were teens and he’d never even realized. It felt right though and he felt relief wash over him as the burden of being Pack Alpha dissolved in the soft breaths that passed between them all. Sam reached forward without thinking, stroking Dean’s side.

Gabriel growled loudly, angrily. He jerked back, pulling Dean with him. “Mine,” he said roughly. Dean laughed in amusement rather than get upset

“Gabriel,” he panted out. Gabriel looked down, realizing what he’d done. Dean had just claimed Cas and he’d pulled them apart. “He’s my brother. Just my brother.” Gabriel grumbled but relaxed, shoving Dean back across the bed and into Castiel’s grip. “Maybe don’t touch me for a few days, Sam,” Dean suggested. Sam nodded in acceptance.

Dean pulled from Gabriel, laying down on the bed and wrapping his arms around Castiel, Gabriel following to hold him from behind. The other Omega turned to him and rubbed his head under Dean’s chin, trying to get his scent on him, all over him. Dean lifted his head to accommodate him, rumbling in a comforting register that settled the other Omega. Dean could only stand it for a few minutes before turning back to Gabriel, curling up in his arms

Castiel whimpered, but Dean ignored him. He needed to seek his own comfort right now. He needed Gabriel. Gabriel purred deeply, completely focused on his mate. Dean nuzzled his neck, but didn’t latch on with his mouth. It hurt Gabriel because he knew there was a direct connection between that and what happened earlier.

Dean did start to purr eventually though and Gabriel tucked his face against Dean’s shoulder, letting the sound burrow into him. There was no other sound he wanted to hear more after the night they’d had. He held Dean to him supportively until his mate drifted off.

Only then did he look up and survey the rest of their little pack. Sam met his gaze. He lay on his back, Castiel laying half on top of him, looking as if he’d fallen asleep suckling Sam’s scent glands. “Can’t believe it’s Dean,” Sam whispered.

“We probably should have both seen that coming,” Gabriel rumbled softly. Dean groaned softly in his sleep, opening his mouth and latching onto his neck. Gabriel swallowed hard, forcing back tears at the intimate action.

“Ya,” Sam said, tilting his head towards Castiel and drawing a deep breath. When his Omega had burst into tears after their mating, when he’d pulled away and sobbed for Dean, that had hurt. Castiel hadn’t meant anything by it. He simply knew who their Pack Leader was from the very start on an deep, instinctual level. Sam couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of jealousy. Castiel had wanted Dean before him. Castiel still wanted his brother.

“You’re going to wake them up,” Gabriel grumbled. Sam winced, knowing his scent was souring.

“I know you can’t really… get it, but you… my mate wants my brother more than me,” Sam muttered palely.

“Ya. He wants me more too,” Gabriel said nonchalantly. Sam growled lowly. “He’s my brother genius. I practically raised him. If I can live with Dean’s obsession with you, you can deal with the fact that our Pack Omega got to take a bite outta Cassie first,” Gabriel muttered. He nuzzled Dean’s neck, the Omega letting out a soft sigh as he released his Alpha’s neck.

“Obsession?”

“You’re damn near all he thinks about,” Gabriel said with a soft snort at Sam’s confused look. “That’s why he was so upset that he had to call you. You’ve been… a point of contention.”

“You’ve fought over me?”

“I tried to be okay with it at first. Dean would drop comments about you as if you were still his, about your pack as if he still belonged to it or rather - as if it belonged to him, I suppose,” Gabriel said.

“Because it did,” Sam murmured. “We did.”

“And I resented him for it,” Gabriel admitted. “I was so angry with him… after what happened earlier. I saw red when you were standing in the hallway with him.”

Sam looked down at his brother, swallowing hard. “This is going to be hard on him. He’s afraid of having control, Gabriel, doesn’t trust himself.”

Gabriel tightened his arms around his Omega who shifted, mouthing at his neck sleepily. He stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head. “That’s why he’s got us.” Sam looked at Dean’s mate, nuzzling his own and nodding his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke feeling very uncomfortable. Covering his mouth, he quickly scrambled over Gabriel and out of the room. Gabriel followed swift on his heels, but Dean barely noticed, barely getting the toilet lid up in time. He threw up violently, Gabriel’s strong arm wrapping around his chest and holding him tightly, other hand stroking through his hair.

“Shhh, let it out. Let it out Dean-o,” Gabriel said, kissing the side of his head.

“Get off me. I’m gross,” Dean protested weakly.

Gabriel snorted. “Not a chance baby.” Dean groaned, another wave hitting him. He retched some more, feeling a bit steadier afterwards. He leaned into the man crouched beside him.

“Rough heat?” Gabriel murmured. Dean nodded.

“I know I’m disgusting, but if you don’t fuck me in the next few minutes, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

“Tell you what, you brush your teeth and then I’ll fuck you whatever way you want,” Gabriel chuckled. Dean groaned, nodding against his chest. He helped him up and guided him to their bathroom. Dean brushed his teeth then stumbled to their bedroom, half-collapsing onto the bed. Gabriel watched him, amused.

“You sure you want-“

“Gabriel,” Dean grumbled in frustration, rolling onto his stomach and folding his knees up underneath him. Gabriel licked his lips unconsciously. “Make it hurt. Please. Sir, need to feel it,” Dean whimpered. Gabriel blinked at him in surprise.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gabriel replied softly, considering Dean carefully. A shudder ran through his naked body and he whimpered softly.

“Please, Gabriel. Please I need-“

“Why don’t you let me decide what you need, Dean,” Gabriel growled out in a low, warning tone. Dean’s desperate scent filled with lust and his body loosened.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean breathed out. Gabriel smiled. He thought so. Dean didn’t want to hurt. He just wanted Gabriel to take control. He thought back to Sam’s words, knowing that he was going to need to establish this with his lover, show him that he could take care of him, that he wasn’t alone.

Gabriel ran the tip of his middle finger lightly from the base of Dean’s spine up to the base of his skull, hand becoming more solid and resting heavy on his neck. “I don’t know why you think you want pain, but demand something from me like that again and I will punish you. If you want something, you may ask nicely, but that does not mean you will get it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha,” he breathed.

From the moment he met Dean, he’d wanted him. He wanted that fire, the sarcasm, and he wanted that goofy smile. He also wanted this - his submission. Gabriel ran his free hand up and down Dean’s body lightly, watching as goosebumps raised along Dean’s skin.

“Gabe,” Dean grunted out after a few minutes.

“Hmm?” Gabriel murmured.

“I’m going to throw up,” he said. Gabriel acted quickly, grabbing the bin across the room and pulling Dean to the edge the bed with a strong grip on his arm. Dean dry heaved for a few moments before expelling bile. Dean groaned. “Sorry,” he moaned out. Gabriel hushed him, sitting beside him and pulling him into his lap.

“Need you,” Dean moaned out pitifully.

“I’m sorry Dean. I have a lot of kinks, but emetophilia is not one of them,” Gabriel said, stroking his back soothingly.

“Wonder what you picked up,” he said, placing a hand on Dean’s forehead. “It can’t be good if your heat didn’t burn it out,” he said idly. “I’m going to go check on Cas.” Dean whined softly. Gabriel slipped the blankets over Dean, shifting him back onto the bed so his head rested on the pillows. He stroked his hair a couple times then stood.

Grabbing a pair of shorts, Gabriel stepped into them near the door before walking out into the apartment. Sam stood in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. “Dean’s sick,” Gabriel said. “How’s Cas?”

“Fine. He’s in heat. What could he-“

“There are a few diseases that-“

“Dean is ill?” Castiel demanded from the doorway. The sounds of his retching came as if on cue. Gabriel grabbed him as he headed for the bedroom, trying to stop him, but Castiel slapped his hand away. He opened the door.

“Castiel, if Dean’s sick during his heat that means you could catch it too,” Gabriel lectured, knowing his brother already knew these things. Dean groaned when he saw Castiel, wiping his mouth and huddling under the covers. Castiel climbed into the bed. Castiel crawled into the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his knees forward to tuck behind Dean’s. He rested his face against Dean’s neck and drew a deep, searching breath.

“Don’t Cas. I smell like vomit,” Dean objected. Castiel’s face grew contemplative. The Alphas stood in the doorway, watching him closely. Sam sipped his coffee, smiling at Castiel’s thoughtful expression. He looked beautiful.

Castiel gasped, sitting up quickly and grabbing Dean’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back. Dean groaned, stomach turning violently. “Dean, Gabriel’s rut… it wasn’t because your bodies are ready to- Dean you’re already pregnant. The pregnancy set off his protective instincts.”

Dean stared at him dumbly for a moment, disbelieving. In an instant Gabriel was on top of him, shoving Castiel away gently as he hovered over Dean, breathing in his scent desperately, trying to detect the pheromones that would be present if - there. They were there. He leaned back and went to kiss Dean, but the Omega covered Gabriel’s mouth, making him stop. Gabriel blinked in surprise, realizing why a few moments later.

“Thanks babe,” he said, kissing his forehead instead. “We’re going to have a pup,” he whispered. Dean smiled a bit queasily.

“Gabe, bin,” he said suddenly. Gabriel grabbed the bin and helped turn Dean towards the end of the bed. Sam and Castiel stepped out of the room though Castiel clearly didn’t seem pleased about it. He focused his attention on his mate whose body was convulsing as he tried to expel whatever it could. Nothing came up, but he heaved for a couple of minutes. Gabriel looked up when a high-pitched sound came from the kitchen, the teapot.

“No, Sam,” Dean called. “I’m fine.”

“You’re drinking it,” Sam called back.

“What’s he making?”

“Some stupid herb tea he makes me drink when I’m-“

“It’s not stupid,” Sam cut him off. “It works every time.”

“I’m not sick though, am I Sam?” Dean bit out, pushing at the bin to get it away from him. He rolled over so his back was to them. Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled, taking a step back. Sam sat down next to his brother, running a hand through his hair.

“No, you’re not,” Sam said smiling brightly. Gabriel grinned as well.

“Stop it man. I’m friggin naked,” Dean muttered, pulling the blanket higher around him.

“Sit up and drink the tea, jerk,” Sam bit out.

“Bitch,” Dean muttered, but he was already moving to sit up. “Shouldn’t you be all respectful and shit since I’m the Pack Omega and all that,” Dean grumbled, taking the mug. He drew a deep breath, shoulders lowering slightly. Sam watched him with a smirk. He knew his brother well.

Dean took a drink of the tea, sighing softly before he noticed his brother’s stare. “Don’t look at me like that,” he huffed.

“Right,” Sam said, smirking.

“Castiel, get rid of Sam before I punch him in the face, will you?” Dean complained.

Castiel crept into the room, but clearly he wasn’t interested in Sam in that moment. He walked forward cautiously until he could crawl back into the bed, laying on his side by Dean and wrapping his arms around his middle. Dean sighed, patting his disheveled hair down. It was as if he were incapable of being angry with the blue-eyed Omega.

“Our pack’s already getting bigger,” Castiel said softly. “Your pack, Dean. Your pack is getting bigger.” Sam cringed, expecting Dean to recoil at that, but instead a wave of gentle, protective scents came off the Omega who continued to stroke Castiel’s hair with that small smile on his face. His pack. He could handle that. With Gabriel, Sam, and Cas, he could do anything.


End file.
